Backfire
by 406Mea
Summary: Jika berani berbuat, maka harus berani bertanggungjawab. Dan jika memang berani menjodohkan, maka harus berani menerima konsekuensinya. Bagi Sasuke dan Kojuuro, semua itu bisa saja dilakukan asal saja mereka tidak 'terbawa' perasaan. Mereka yang rupanya memiliki kesamaan rasa pada Masamune dan Yukimura; cemburu dan mencintai. Sho-ai. Completed.
1. Prolog

**Backfire [1]: Prolog**

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM

 _Warning_ : _Crack pair_ , _random_ antara MasaYukiKojuSasu pokoknya. Sho-ai, AU, sedikit OOC terutama Sasuke yang di sini bakal jadi agresif (atau lebay?). Dan Koju yang bakal manggil Masmun dengan nama langsung, juga Sasu yang bakal manggil Yuki dengan nama langsung.

 _Have fun with the story_!

 **.b.**

"OI."

Panggilan Kojuuro membuat Sasuke menengok.

"Sarutobi, firasatku sedikit tidak enak." Kojuuro menghela napas sambil duduk di sebelah Sasuke—Sasuke memang sedang duduk di bangku kantin. Yah, sekarang juga sedang jam istirahat.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. "Maksudnya apa, Katakura?"

"Ya, entahlah. Aku hanya takut bila kita menjodohkan mereka berdua, Masamune akan … yah, kau tahu, menghajar Sanada."

Sasuke dan Kojuuro memang sedang akan mencomblang Masamune dan Yukimura. Bagi mereka, keduanya cocok. Dan memang pas karena mereka ini sifatnya begitu melengkapi satu sama lain. Juga keduanya yang sama-sama tidak terkontrol—yang satu cenderung arogan dan yang satu hiperaktif.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya!" tawa Sasuke berderai. "Paling-paling, _Dokuganryuu_ yang akan menghajarku. Itu pun, kalau dia tahu _yang sebenarnya_ , sih."

Kojuuro mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Yang sebenarnya? Memangnya kau ingin kita merahasiakan ini?"

Sasuke terdiam, tampak berfikir.

"Kita harus merahasiakannya. Itu yang terbaik. _Dokuganryuu_ pasti akan canggung sekali berbicara pada Yukimura bila dia tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia dijodohkan."

 _Kau hanya tidak mengetahui_ **yang sebenarnya** _, Saturobi_ , batin Kojuuro sambil berdeham. "Oke, kalau itu yang kamu mau."

"Tapi, Yukimura boleh diberitahu, kok. Dia cukup bisa menjaga rahasia dan … kau tahu sifatnya, lah. Dia tidak pernah canggung."

Kojuuro mengangguk.

"Jadi, besok kita ketemuan di lapangan belakang, saat kau pertama datang ke sekolah, oke? Kita akan membahas rencana kita lebih lanjut."

"Oke."

 **To be continued.**

 **.** **b** **.**

HAI!

Ini fic alurnya bakal jadi sangat lambat, target gue sih 16 _chapter_ minimal. Semoga bisa kelar sebelum gue kelas 9! (Palingan juga gak -_-)

Ini fic yang pernah gue rancang pas awal-awal 2015. Dan pernah gue publish dengan judul **It's Switched**. Tapi gue apus dan gue ganti alurnya :p gue bingung sih mau post ini dalam bentuk ff atau bentuk novel di wattpad (orifict). Tapi di sini aja wkwkw.

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow (and fave) me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **24 April 2016**


	2. Rencana Pertama

**Backfire** **[** **2** **]:** **Rencana Pertama**

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM

 _Warning_ : _Crack pair_ , _random_ antara MasaYukiKojuSasu pokoknya. Sho-ai, AU, sedikit OOC terutama Sasuke yang di sini bakal jadi agresif (atau lebay?). Dan Koju yang bakal manggil Masmun dengan nama langsung, juga Sasu yang bakal manggil Yuki dengan nama langsung.

 _Have fun with the story_!

 **.b.**

"SASUKE!"

"Yukimura, ada apa?"

"Aku… aku mimpi buruk!"

Sasuke bangkit dari meja belajarnya, berjalan menuju Yukimura. Ia mendekap adiknya erat. Butiran-butiran air mata Yukimura menetes.

"Mimpi apa?" tanya Sasuke lembut. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Yukimura yang begitu kencang.

Yukimura memejamkan matanya keras. "Aku mimpi terperangkap di sebuah kamar sempit yang dinding-dindingnya terbuat dari beton. Nggak ada pintu! Mana penerangannya redup, lagi. Terus nggak ada ventilasinya! Gimana aku bisa keluar? Nafas aja susah! Aku di situ kehabisan nafas dan… aku mati," ceritanya panjang lebar. "Pas aku mati, banyak banget hantu yang lagi makanin ragaku. Aku takut, Sasuke!"

 _Mimpinya Yukimura aneh. Pasti dia sedang terpikir sesuatu sebelum tidur_ , batin Sasuke.

Sekarang, jam 4 pagi. Sasuke memang sudah terbiasa bangun pagi-pagi untuk belajar dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Takeda Shingen, Ayah mereka, bekerja di Korea Utara dan pulang setiap tiga bulan sekali. Sementara Ibu mereka sudah meninggal.

"Ayo, jangan nangis. Masa laki-laki berusia 16 tahun seperti ini, sih?" rayu Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Yukimura pelan. "Ya sudah, kalau takut tidur lagi, lebih baik kita sarapan saja."

"Takut!" rengek Yukimura. "Kalau hantunya keluar dari alam bawah sadarku terus gantian makan ragaku yang asli, gimana?"

"Hus, nggak boleh ngaco. Ayo, aku temenin deh," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Yukimura mengucek matanya. "Oke."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama menuju ruang makan yang cukup besar bernuansa harimau. Ya, keluarga mereka merupakan keluarga kaya raya. Rumahnya sangat besar dan tentunya bernuansa harimau. _Wakakitora_ adalah julukan untuk Yukimura, yang berarti harimau muda. Keluarga mereka merupakan keturunan julukan _tora_.

Di rumah ini, yang paling Yukimura suka adalah tamannya, dimana terdapat satu pohon apel rindang, beberapa kursi taman, banyak _bush_ , berbagai macam bunga, dan lain-lain. Di situ juga Yukimura sering berlatih _karate_.

Sasuke _muay thai_ , Yukimura _karate_.

"Mau makan apa?" tawar Sasuke sambil duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

Yukimura berpikir sebentar. "Dango, kalau boleh," jawabnya sambil nyengir.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kemarin malam sudah makan dango, masa sekarang dango lagi?"

"Yah, 'kan aku suka dango. Terus apa dong?" tanya Yukimura.

"Ya sudah, dango. Tapi sampai besok, jangan minta dango lagi. Kalau sudah sakit gigi repot," ucap Sasuke memperingatkan.

Yukimura nyengir. "Oke deh. Tapi aku ikut nontonin kamu masak, ya? Aku takut, tahu."

 _Masih_ _s_ _aja kepikiran mimpi itu_ , batin Sasuke sambil menghembuskan nafas. "Ya sudah."

 **.b.**

DUA lelaki ini berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas 11. Yukimura protes ketika keduanya berjalan melewati kelas yang seharusnya dimasuki Sasuke. Sasuke kelas 11-2, sementara Yukimura 11-3.

"Sasuke, kok kelasmu terlewat, sih?" protes Yukimura.

Sasuke nyengir. "Iya, ada urusan sama salah satu anak kelas 11-4. Masuk aja sana," ucapnya berbohong.

"Oke. Dah, Sasuke!" Yukimura tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke membalasnya, kemudian ia berjalan menuju kelas 11-4 dimana ia akan menyusun rencana dengan Kojuuro.

Kali ini, Sasuke bersyukur karena adiknya itu sangat polos. Koreksi, terlalu polos.

 _Dan hiperaktif,_ tambah Sasuke dalam hati. _Nggak itu aja, deng. Dia juga manja, tetapi sebenarnya rajin._

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Matanya tertuju kepada seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi yang memakai jaket kulit berwarna coklat. Sasuke tau persis siapa dia. Dia adalah Kojuuro, yang notabenenya merupakan sepupu dari Masamune dan rekannya dalam kasus ini: _mak comblang_.

Kojuuro tampak sedang asyik dengan HP-nya. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, kemudian menyapa laki-laki itu.

"Hei, Katakura!"

Kojuuro menoleh. "Oh, kau rupanya, Sarutobi."

Kojuuro menatap jam tangannya. Rupanya masih pagi. Mereka berdua pun berbincang-bincang soal kegiatan mereka pagi ini.

"Jadi, apa rencana kita?" tanya Kojuuro setelah selesai berbasa-basi.

"Buat dekat, lah," jawab Sasuke semangat.

Kojuuro memasang tampang _maygat-gak-begitu_ sambil melepas jaketnya. "Gak begitu,"—ia melempar jaketnya ke muka Sasuke—"maksudnya, cara ngedeketinnya."

"Ih! Bau keringat tahu!" seru Sasuke sambil balas melempar jaket itu.

"Enak saja. Dikira aku main basket pagi-pagi sampe keringetan? Liatin dong muka gantengku. Gak keringetan," elak Kojuuro sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Amit-amit," cibir Sasuke. "Udah ah, balik serius nih. Jangan ngalihin topik!"

"Wew, jangan sensi gitu dong. PMS ya?" tanya Kojuuro asal.

"GAK!" teriak Sasuke sambil menabok pipi Kojuuro. "Aku punya rencana baru. Gimana kalo kita ajak mereka makan siang bersama, dan—"

Kojuuro balik menabok pipi Sasuke. "Dan kita interogasi mereka soal calon jodohnya."

"Hoooo. Tahu saja aku mau ngomong gitu. Pinter, _Bang_ ," puji Sasuke sekaligus mengejek Kojuuro dengan memanggilnya 'Bang'.

Kojuuro langsung melotot ke arah Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke? Tidak berkutik sambil memasang wajah tidak peduli.

"Apa aja yang perlu ditanyain ke dia? Dia itu Sanada, maksudku."

"Tentang dia _single_ atau nggak, hobi, tipe pacar idaman, atau apalah. Yukimura itu polos kok anaknya. Gak akan nanya yang aneh-aneh."

"Iya dah, terserah. Kamu hati-hati, awas kena cakaran Masamune pas nanya-nanya gitu. Ganas dia," kata Kojuuro malas.

"Ya, ya. Gak akan lah. Rencananya, abis makan siang, aku ajak dia _battle_. Oh iya, kasihtahu Yukimura juga kalau aku akan _battle_ dengan Date nyebelin itu. Kalau gitu, aku ke kelas dulu," pamit Sasuke sambil tersenyum ke arah Kojuuro, kemudian berlalu menuju kelasnya.

 _Senyumnya manis banget,_ puji Kojuuro dalam hati. Ia pun berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya sambil berpikir keras tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan apa yang akan ia ajukan ke Yukimura.

 **.b.**

 _INI bakal susah kayaknya. Mana Date 'kan kayak gitu sifatnya_ , batin Sasuke lemas. Munafik. Dasar Sasuke munafik.

Dari tadi, Sasuke hanya memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan apa yang ingin dia ajukan ke Masamune. Hideyoshi- _sensei_ mengajar saja ia tidak memperhatikan. Sibuk dengan urusan comblang-mencomblang.

 _Date yang rusuh dan berandal. Yukimura yang polos dan manja. Kayaknya bakal Date yang kalah telak, nih,_ batin Sasuke. Sekarang, ia malah sibuk berimajinasi soal hubungan Masamune dan Yukimura ke depannya.

Sementara itu, siapa yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu nanti?

 _Belum mikir sampai ke situ_.

Iya, belum mikir sampai ke situ, tapi malah memikirkan hubungan orang lain. Aneh.

 _Berbuat baik 'kan tidak apa-apa_ , bantah Sasuke dalam hati, kesal dengan pikirannya yang selalu berbeda pendapat dengannya.

"Oi."

 _Nanti. Aku masih mikirin pertanyaan apa yang harus diajukan ke Date itu._

"Oi, Sarutobi Sasuke? Kau budeg ya?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang duduk di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh dengan terpaksa dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut coklat tua dan memakai _eyepatch_ hitam di mata kanannya.

Ya, dia adalah Date Masamune. Anak berandal yang sangat terkenal di seluruh sekolah karena ketampanannya. Sungguh, ia telah membuat lebih dari 50 hati wanita meleleh karena gantengnya.

Lebay, tapi kenyataan.

Suaranya sangat terkesan _gentle_. Suaranya yah, Sasuke akui 'laki-laki' banget. Apalagi tubuhnya. Yang pernah melihat Masamune _shirtless_ , beruntung sekali.

Eh, jangan ambigu.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Nggak usah sok jual mahal," tegur Masamune dingin. "Aku cuma mau ngasihtau kalo besok kita ada kerja kelompok Matematika. Jadi 'kan?"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. "Tunggu, besok ada kerja kelompok?"

"Lupa, ya? Di rumahmu, 'kan," jawab Masamune.

 _Ini kesempatan emas_ , batin Sasuke girang. Tanpa sadar, kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

"Oi. Senyum-senyum sendiri," ucap Masamune risih.

"Idih. Gak senyum-senyum, tau," bantah Sasuke.

"Tadi kau senyum-senyum. Jelas banget."

"Aku nggak senyum-se—"

"DATE DAN SARUTOBI!" tegur Hideyoshi- _sensei_ keras. Membuat Masamune dan Sasuke diam seketika.

Sasuke terdiam.

Masamune terdiam.

Shit _. Kenapa guru sialan ini harus menghilangkan 'ketampananku' coba? Nurunin reputasi banget,_ gerutu Masamune dalam hati.

Seluruh mata tertuju pada dua manusia satu _gender_ ini; Masamune dan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memasang tampang datar tetapi hatinya masih was-was, sementara Masamune memasang tampang sok _cool_ -nya seperti biasa, walau hatinya membantah.

Oke, sebenarnya itu sama saja.

" _What_?" tanya Masamune supermalas.

"Kalian mengobrol pada jam belajar. Perhatikan ke depan!" omel Hideyoshi- _sensei_ yang kemudian melanjutkan aktivitas mengajarnya.

 _Masa bodoh_ , batin Masamune kesal.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu sambil menoleh ke arah Masamune. "Intinya, aku nggak senyum-senyum sendiri. Dan oh, nanti makan siang bareng ya?"

Masamune memasang tampang curiga. " _Why_?"

"Yukimura ada urusan. Boleh?" tanya Sasuke yang berkeringat dingin. "Habis itu kita _battle_."

Oi. Gak takut mual, ya?

" _Okay_. Oh ya, kemampuan _muay thai_ -ku sudah sangat meningkat. Jadi, siap-siap saja makanan yang sudah meluncur ke perutmu itu akan keluar lagi. Aku yakin, kau akan kalah kali ini. Tidak akan seri lagi." Masamune menyeringai. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya malas, kemudian kembali memperhatikan pelajaran di depan.

 _Aku yakin, pasti Saru ada apa-apanya. Tumben sekali dia ngajak makan bareng. Sebenarnya ogah, tapi habis itu_ battle. _Yah, sebagai pecinta_ muay thai _, sudah pasti aku terima,_ batin Masamune sambil mencoret-coret bagian belakang bukunya.

 **.b.**

"ER… Sanada?"

Panggilan Kojuuro membuat Yukimura hampir berdiri seketika. Ia sedang asyik merenungi sang dango tercinta. Yukimura menoleh sambil memberi isyarat "Apa?" dengan naikan alisnya.

Kojuuro tersenyum kecil. "Nanti… makan bareng yuk?"

Yukimura terdiam sebentar. "Aku biasa makan bersama Sasuke. Dan bukannya kau biasa makan siang bersama Masamune- _dono_ , Katakura- _dono_?" tanyanya heran.

"Masamune katanya mau _battle_ sama Sasuke-mu," jawab Kojuuro, mengikuti rencana Sasuke tadi pagi.

"Oh… baiklah kalau begitu," jawab Yukimura sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, jam kosong itu menyenangkan ya?"

Ya, sekarang, di kelas Kojuuro dan Yukimura sedang jam kosong karena guru Bahasa Inggris mereka, Zabii- _sensei_ , tidak masuk dikarenakan sedang mengikuti seminar di luar kota.

Dan seperti kelas-kelas yang sedang jam kosong pada umumnya; ramai seperti pasar.

"Iya lah. Kelas jadi bebas, terserah mau ngapain aja," jawab Yukimura santai sembari mengambil cokelat batangan dari tasnya. "Katakura- _dono_ mau?" tawarnya sambil memotek cokelat batangan tersebut menjadi dua.

"Bo—boleh," jawab Kojuuro sambil menerima potekan cokelat batangan itu. Kemudian ia memakannya bersama Yukimura. "Err, Sanada, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?" tanya Yukimura sambil memakan cokelat.

"Kau kenal Masamune 'kan?" tanya Kojuuro.

Yukimura tidak menjawab, melainkan malah asyik menghabiskan cokelatnya. Ia mengambil salah satu buku dari tasnya. Itu buku sketsa. Kemudian, ia membuka lembaran-lembaran buku itu, seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Masamune- _dono_ yang ini 'kan?" tanya Yukimura sambil menunjuk foto laki-laki ber- _eyepatch_ hitam. Kojuuro mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

"Iya. Memangnya Masamune di sekolah kita ada berapa, sih? Cuma satu 'kan?" tanya Kojuuro balik. "Hmmm. Kau menyimpan fotonya, Sanada?"

Yukimura mengangguk. "Aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali, dan kami malah bertengkar," jawabnya. "Aku menyimpan fotonya yah, tidak sengaja ketemu di tas. Aneh 'kan? Padahal aku tidak menaruhnya di situ. Jadi, aku simpan saja."

 _Kode keras, Sanada. Kode keras_ _,_ batin Kojuuro. Ia berdeham agar tidak tertawa. "Kau suka dia?"

Yukimura menaikkan alisnya. "Suka?"

"Ya. Kau suka padanya? Suka dalam arti cinta," jawab Kojuuro.

"Oh. Enggak," jawab Yukimura.

Kojuuro tertawa. "Kau tau? Kau menyimpan fotonya seperti itu sudah seperti kode keras bahwa kau menyukainya."

"Aku tidak menyukainya!"

"Baiklah, lupakan." Kojuuro berhenti tertawa, seakan dia tengsin. "Kalau boleh tahu, kalian bertengkar karena apa?"

"Karena... aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan jus alpukatnya tepat di celana seragamnya. Dan? Dia menceramahiku, mengomeliku habis-habisan serta menyemprotkan kata-kata kasar." Raut wajah Yukimura berubah menjadi kesal. "Kasar sekali ia."

Kojuuro manggut-manggut. "Yah, dia memang begitu orangnya. Maafkan dia, ya?"

"Itu sudah lama sekali, lupakan saja. Lagipula, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf," ucap Yukimura sembari memejamkan matanya. "Aku… jadi teringat mimpiku semalam."

"… Mimpi?"

Kojuuro mengernyitkan alisnya, memberikan kode kepada Yukimura bahwa ia penasaran dengan mimpi itu.

"Aku mimpi mati di sebuah ruangan yang dindingnya terbuat dari beton. Tidak ada pintu, penerangan, dan ventilasi. Aku kehabisan nafas. Dan di saat aku mati, banyak hantu yang memakan ragaku," cerita Yukimura panjang lebar. "Aku takut itu terjadi di dunia nyata…."

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Kojuuro. "Kalau ruangan itu tidak ada pintu keluar, bagaimana caranya kau bisa masuk? Itu tandanya, mimpi itu tak akan menjadi kenyataan."

Yukimura terdiam sebentar. "O ... iya. Baru ingat. Sebelum aku terperangkap, aku diseret oleh makhluk tak kasat mata—namun tarikannya terasa—ke ruangan itu. Dia menyihir pintu yang ada di situ agar hilang." Ia bergidik ngeri mengingatnya. "Aku kayak orang lemot di situ. Lemot banget rasanya."

Ngaku. Dasar.

 _Emang kamu lemot_ , ledek Kojuuro dalam hati. Ia tertawa hambar. "Lupakan saja mimpi itu."

Ia menatap wajah Yukimura lekat-lekat. Mata coklat yang indah dipadukan dengan kulit putih dan bibir tipis nan mungil membuat wajah laki-laki penyuka warna merah ini semakin manis. Apalagi ditambah bulu mata lentik dan sorotan mata polosnya.

 _Dia manis banget_ , batin Kojuuro. _Cocok buat Masamune._

Mereka berdua pun saling bercerita satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Murid-murid yang ada di dalam kelas pun berhamburan keluar kelas. Begitu pun Yukimura dan Kojuuro, yang pada saat itu juga langsung berjalan ke kantin.

 **.b.**

"KANTIN sepi sekali. Tumben," komentar Masamune sambil mengambil _bentou_ yang barusan dibelinya.

"Iya. Semua beramai-ramai ke perpus, katanya banyak novel dan komik baru yang dipajang di sana," jawab Matsu, juru masak sekolah yang sangat handal memasak makanan apapun.

Sasuke manggut-manggut. "Pantas."

Sebenarnya, Sasuke ingin sekali mengunjungi perpustakaan untuk sekedar membaca komik. Namun, kehendak berkata lain. Ia harus tetap melaksanakan rencananya untuk menjodohkan Yukimura dengan Masamune.

Menyedihkan, bagi seorang pecinta komik seperti Sasuke.

Sekilas tentang Sasuke, ia lebih tinggi sedikit dari Yukimura. Matanya coklat, sama seperti adiknya. Ia juga mencintai seni, terutama seni lukis. Ia juga sangat pandai menggambar komik. Koleksi komik Sasuke ada lebih dari 40 buah. Bahkan, komik buatannya sudah ada 4 buku. Sayang, ia belum berani mengirimkan komik itu untuk diterbitkan.

"Sarutobi, kau tidak makan?" tanya Masamune. "Oh iya. 'Kan nanti mau _battle_. Pasti kamu sudah takut kalah duluan, jadi nggak makan," ledeknya.

Sasuke masih merenungi komik-komik baru di perpus itu. Ia diam saja, matanya menatap lurus ke arah _bentou_ Masamune.

"Oi, Saru, kok diam saja? Ah, sudahlah. Palingan nanti kerasukan. Aku dulu—"

"Temani aku ke perpus, plis. Aku pengen liat komik-komik baru itu. Ya? Makannya batal. Abis aku liat-liat, kita _battle_. Gimana?"

... Rupanya Sasuke gagal menahan nafsunya akan komik.

" _Are you kidding me_? Aku sudah membeli makanan! Mubazir, Saru Rese," timpal Masamune. "Oh. Mungkin, mulai saat ini, aku akan memanggilmu Kantung Kresek. Kantung Kresek dan Saru Rese pengucapannya mirip."

"Aku tidak peduli kau memanggilku apa. Yang penting, kita harus ke perpus sekarang. Ayo!" ajak Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Masamune ke perpustakaan, tepat saat Masamune menaruh _bentou_ itu di meja kantin.

Masamune mendecak. "O—oi—Matsu- _san_! Pulang sekolah aku akan ke sini lagi untuk mengambil _bentou_ itu!" teriaknya cepat, sebelum mereka berdua keluar dari kantin.

"Ya, baiklah," jawab Matsu seraya mengedikkan bahunya.

Sementara itu, acara makan Kojuuro dan Yukimura masih berlangsung. Yukimura yang menyadari ada Sasuke dan Masamune yang keluar kantin, langsung berhenti makan seraya berdiri.

"Kenapa, Sanada?" tanya Kojuuro, ikut berhenti makan.

"Lucu. Barusan aku melihat Sasuke menarik Masamune- _dono_ ke luar kantin," jawab Yukimura. "Mereka… makan di sini?"

"Entah," jawab Kojuuro, pura-pura tidak tau apa-apa. "Mungkin sebelum _battle_ , mereka makan dulu."

Aw yea, Kojuuro nggak tau kalau sebenarnya Sasuke dan Masamune saat ini ke perpustakaan, bukan _battle_.

Yukimura mendecak. "Lucu banget. Sasuke dan Masamune- _dono_ 'kan musuh. Kok bisa makan bareng?"

Tepat sasaran.

 _Aduh. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi nggak lemot?_

 **.b.**

"KE sini hanya sekedar melihat dan membaca satu buku? _Seriously_?" gerutu Masamune sambil menengok ke arah Sasuke yang tengah membaca komik dari perpus.

"Aku suka komik. Salah, gitu?" tanya Sasuke, masih fokus dengan komiknya.

"Kapan _battle_?" tanya Masamune, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sekaligus mengganti topik.

Sasuke menghentikan aktivitas membaca komiknya. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Kemudian ia menunduk.

Sejak kapan kau menjadi tidak jelas begini, Sasuke?

"O… iya. Aku lupa. Baiklah, kita _battle_ sekarang, setelah aku menaruh buku ini di kelas," ujar Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah Masamune yang terlihat bosan. "Aku kasih kartu perpus ke penjaga perpus dulu. Tunggu di pintu aja."

 _Niatnya kan mau interogasi, kenapa malah jadi_ awkward _gini?! Sasuke goblok. Ah, biarlah, 'kan bisa interogasi pas_ battle _._

" _WHATEVER_! Aku tunggu di lapangan belakang," ujar Masamune, berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

Masamune, kau sungguh berisik. Kau baru saja melanggar peraturan utama di perpus; dilarang berisik.

"I… iya," jawab Sasuke.

 _Bener-bener nyebelin banget si Kantung Kresek,_ batin Masamune kesal. _Ha. Manggil dia Kantung Kresek enak juga. Lucu pasti kalo aku manggil dia Kantung Kresek di depan banyak orang. Lagian, rese banget jadi orang._

Sasuke tak kalah kesal. _Kesel banget sama Date_ _. Gak sabaran banget. Oh iya, 'kan aku yang salah, ya. Harusnya bisa nahan nafsu terhadap komik sementara._

Setelah memberikan kartu anggota perpus ke penjaga perpustakaan, Sasuke langsung berlari ke kelas untuk menaruh komik pinjaman. Lalu, ia berlari ke lapangan belakang, tempat dimana ia biasa melaksanakan _battle_ dengan Masamune.

 **To be continued**

 **.b.**

A/N

Asam lambung Mea naik. Jadinya sendawa mulu dari kemaren. Padahal sebelumnya sendawa cuma lima kali setahun… ah sudahlah. Btw selama ngedit ini Mea udah sendawa sekitar 4 kali. k(rese)k amat dah.

Maap yah kalo chapter ini terpandang basi sama kalian! :')

Review dundd

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on the next chapter,**_ _ **or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **28 April 2016**


	3. Hukuman dan Pengungkapan

**Backfire [3]: Hukuman dan Pengungkapan**

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM

 _Warning_ : _Crack pair_ , _random_ antara MasaYukiKojuSasu pokoknya. Sho-ai, AU, sedikit OOC terutama Sasuke yang di sini bakal jadi agresif (atau lebay?). Dan Koju yang bakal manggil Masmun dengan nama langsung, juga Sasu yang bakal manggil Yuki dengan nama langsung.

 _Have fun with the story_!

 **.b.**

" _WHERE did you go_?! Sepuluh menit lebih dan kau baru muncul?!" omel Masamune, kesal dengan Sasuke yang baru muncul di lapangan belakang.

Sasuke hanya menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, yang membuat Masamune sangat ilfeel melihatnya. "Kau nggak dengar bel masuk, ya? Oh—tempat ini 'kan jauh dari kawasan _speaker_ , ya. Pantas kau tidak mendengar bel. Tadi di kelas cuma dikasihtau kalau pelajaran Bahasa Inggris jamkos," jelasnya. "Jadi kita bisa _battle_ dengan bebasnya, sekarang."

Masamune tersenyum lebar. "Oke, kita lakukan _battle_ sekarang. _ARE YOU READY_ , KANTUNG KRESEK?"

"Aku sudah siap kapanpun untuk melawanmu!" jawab Sasuke tegas.

" _SO, LET'S PARTY_!"

 **.b.**

"HA! Lihat, siapa kini yang kalah!" seru Sasuke dengan senyum kemenangan.

Masamune merintih. " _Shit_! Kukira dengan meningkatkan kemampuan _muay thai_ -ku, aku akan menang, rupanya tidak!"

"Percuma, karena aku juga meningkatkan _skill_ -ku," tandas Sasuke. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Masamune, seraya membantunya bangun.

"... _Thanks_."

Sasuke melemparkan senyum lagi. Masamune tidak membalasnya, namun ia langsung duduk di pinggir lapangan. Tadinya ia ingin minum, tapi rupanya ia lupa membawa botol minumnya ke lapangan. Okay, _that was an epic fail_. Seorang _Dokuganryuu_ —Naga Bermata Satu, Date Masamune—lupa di depan musuhnya—Sarutobi Sasuke yang dipanggilnya Kantung Kresek.

Oke, panggilan Kantung Kresek terdengar sangat aneh. Tapi ya, Masamune suka memanggil Sasuke seperti itu.

 _Masih menunggu waktu dimana aku bisa meneriaki nama Kantung Kresek itu di depan satu angkatan. Baru puas, deh_ , batin Masamune puas.

"Cie yang lupa bawa minum. Date lupa cie," ejek Sasuke sambil tertawa lepas.

Masamune langsung mendengus keras. "Ah, elah. Nggak usah ngejek. Semua orang pasti pernah lupa."

"Halah. Waktu itu aja kau pernah teriak di kelas 'Aku adalah manusia yang tidak pernah lupa!'," tandas Sasuke sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan (lagi).

Ya, Masamune memang pernah berteriak seperti itu di kelas. Dan disaksikan oleh satu kelas. Memang, Masamune sangat jarang lupa karena ingatannya yang sangat kuat.

Masamune membuang muka. "Diam kau."

Sasuke tertawa lagi. "Kau kenal adikku, tidak?" tanyanya seraya mengganti topik, mengikuti rencananya.

 _Phew, untung aja masih sempet waktunya. Bersyukur banget rasanya jamkos sampai 3 jam_ , batin Sasuke.

"... Adikmu? Sa... Sanada, 'kan?" Masamune tampak mengingat-ingat. "Sanada yang kelas sebelah?"

"Iya, Sanada Yukimura yang itu. Yukimura di sekolah kita cuma dia, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke geli. "Kau kenal dia?"

"Antara ya dan tidak," gantung Masamune cuek.

Sasuke yang kesal langsung menepuk keras lengan Masamune. "Yang benar, dong. Jawabannya jangan ngegantung gitu."

Masamune tertawa kecil. "Ya, ya. Kenal. Tapi tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain. Hanya pada saat aku bertengkar dengannya dulu," jawab Masamune akhirnya.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. "Bertengkar denganmu...? Oh iya. Yukimura pernah menceritakannya padaku," ujarnya.

"Iya, yang itu," kata Masamune. Ia mengipas-ngipas dirinya sendiri dengan kerahnya yang dimaju-mundurkan.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas. "Boleh ngepo, nggak?"

"Nggak," ketus Masamune dingin, seraya berdiri. "Mau ke kelas. Ogah dikicepin lagi."

"Siapa yang mau ngicepin?" tanya Sasuke geli. "Mau ngepo. Soalnya ada misi dari sepupumu noh," jawab Sasuke sambil tertawa.

 _Ngisengin Katakura dikit nggak apa-apa lah_ , batin Sasuke.

"Tetep. Nggak. Boleh," ketus Masamune lagi.

"Plis." Sasuke memelas.

"Nggak."

"Plis. Plis. Plis. Plis. Plis."

"Kresek memanglah rese. _Shut up_!"

"Kau punya pacar nggak?" ceplos Sasuke akhirnya, kesal dengan Masamune yang tidak mengizinkannya mengepo.

Diam-diam, Sasuke merekamnya dalam sebuah _recorder_. Licik, heh. Tapi lumayan juga. Siapa tahu ia lupa.

Masamune mengernyitkan alisnya. "Nggak."

"Kriteria pacar?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku suka pacar yang rada manja. Romantis, cemburuan, dan nggak suka ngejar-ngejar aku. Ditambah, nggak begitu humoris dan pastinya baik. Bisa ngerti sifatku yang seperti ini."

Sasuke manggut-manggut. "Ooh."

"Kenapa? Kau naksir sama aku? Oh. Sayangnya kau musuh, sih. Aku mana tertarik sama musuh?" cetus Masamune sinis.

 _Phew lagi, untungnya Yukimura bukan musuh Date nyebelin ini_ , batin Sasuke lega. "Nggak lah! Ngapain coba?"

Sasuke mengganti posisi duduknya. Ia ikut mengipas-ngipas dirinya dengan kerah. Kemudian, ia mendongak ke arah Masamune.

"Lalu kena— _OH. MY. GOD_. Baru saja aku membiarkan musuhku mengepo! Astaga!" seru Masamune tengsin. Ia langsung berdiri dan berlari ke kelas, meninggalkan Sasuke di lapangan belakang. Sen-di-ri-an.

"Tu—tungguin!" teriak Sasuke, langsung mengejar Masamune ke kelas.

 _Well_ , kau lupa lagi di depan musuhmu, Date Masamune. Sejak kapan kau menjadi pikun begini? Sangat menurunkan reputasi, _ya know_?

 **.b.**

"JADI, Date dan Sarutobi, kalian tadi dari mana saja? Pacaran?" tanya Pak Kepala Sekolah kepada dua orang berbeda gender di depannya. Di ruang kepala sekolah.

Ya, Masamune dan Sasuke memang tertangkap basah baru masuk kelas berdua. Sebenarnya, sewaktu mereka _battle_ , Pak Kepala Sekolah—Oda Nobunaga—memasuki kelas mereka karena ketidakadaannya Zabii- _sensei_. Ia memasuki kelas itu karena ada Sasuke dan Masamune yang selalu membuat ribut di sekolah. Sementara kelas Kojuuro dan Yukimura tidak diawasi karena tidak ada pembuat onar.

Dan, Masamune dan Sasuke masuk ketika kelas rapi, hening, dan... ada kepsek.

Sumpah atas langit dan bumi, Masamune dan Sasuke lupa akan itu. Oke, sudah ketiga kalinya Masamune lupa hari ini.

"Nggak! Enak saja. Kantung Kresek, tuh! Pake ngajakin _battle_ segala!" adu Masamune sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang tengah mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Emangnya kenapa?! Sudah kalah saja masih bercuap-cuap!" tantang Sasuke.

Kontan, Masamune berdiri. "NGGAK USAH NGELEDEK, KRESEK!" teriaknya mengamuk.

"TAPI NYATANYA MEMANG KAU KALAH, 'KAN?!"

"Hey! Jangan malah ribut! Ayo, kalian berdua saya hukum membersihkan seluruh toilet!" tegas Nobunaga.

Sasuke langsung menatap Nobunaga dengan tatapan _deathglare_. Masamune langsung mengamuk parah, membuat Nobunaga kewalahan menenangkannya.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, saya tidak suka ada orang yang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan," tegur Nobunaga.

"MEMANGNYA KESEMPITAN APA, SIH?! KAMI JUGA NGGAK PACARAN!" amuk Masamune, kali ini dia sambil melempar map-map yang ada di meja kepsek.

"Sudah pertemuan keempat dalam semester ini. Itu berarti, hukuman ini tidak tergolong berat. Lagipula, sebelum-sebelumnya kalian belum pernah saya hukum," timpal Nobunaga serius. "Tidak ada elakan. Cepat, laksanakan. Bonusnya... kalian tau 'kan?" Nobunaga tersenyum licik.

Masamune dan Sasuke langsung lemas seketika. "Pelajaran tambahan saat pulang sekolah...?" tanya mereka lemas.

"Ya," jawab Nobunaga singkat.

Sasuke mendengus keras. Ya, salah satu peraturan di Basara High School, jika ada murid yang dihukum, ia harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan saat pulang sekolah sampai jam 5 sore. Pelajarannya tergantung mata pelajaran yang tadi dilewati sewaktu dihukum. Jadi, bisa sampai 3 mata pelajaran.

Semua yang dipelajari adalah teori. Jadi, tidak ada eksperimen kimia, ataupun olahraga. Dan yang mengajar adalah guru itu sendiri. Jika gurunya berhalangan, yang mengajar adalah Nobunaga sendiri.

" _Oh God, why_?" tanya Masamune kesal. "Kresek, mata pelajaran sehabis ini apa?"

"Sehabis Bahasa Inggris itu Biologi," jawab Sasuke.

Masamune memijat kepalanya frustasi. "Astagaaa. Aku benci pelajaran itu! Kenapa, Tuhan? Kenapaaa? Kalau saja tidak dihukum, aku bisa kabur! Lah ini bagaimana caranya aku bisa kabur?!" gerutu Masamune sambil menaruh kepalanya asal di meja kepsek.

"Sudah, tidak perlu banyak mengeluh. Cepat laksanakan atau... saya suruh kalian berciuman di depan satu angkatan?" tawar Nobunaga dengan senyum mesumnya.

Masamune dan Sasuke yang jijik dengan tampang Nobunaga langsung ngacir ke luar ruang kepsek. Mereka pun langsung ke ruang janitor, dimana di sana tersimpan alat-alat kebersihan.

Sesampainya di ruang janitor, Masamune langsung menarik tangan Sasuke kasar seraya menjatuhkannya ke tumpukan ember dan pel.

"Semua ini salahmu! Kalau saja kau tidak mengajakku bertarung, pasti semuanya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini! Reputasiku akan tambah anjlok, tau! Aku tidak pernah dihukum sebelumnya!" teriak Masamune marah. "Sekarang, kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Sasuke memegangi dadanya yang terantuk ember. "Sialan! Sakit, tahu!" ringisnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak peduli," tandas Masamune.

"Kau…." Sasuke mendesis.

Masamune melirik ke arah Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya. "Apa? Mau nangis?"

"Aku BUKAN lelaki cengeng," tandas Sasuke.

"Terserah. Terus, kapan kerja kalau mengobrol terus?" Masamune mengganti topik.

"Sekarang. Ayo," ajak Sasuke sambil mengambil beberapa peralatan dan menarik Masamune ke luar ruang janitor—menuju toilet laki-laki, tugas pertama sekaligus yang terdekat.

 **.b.**

"KATAKURA- _DONO_ ," panggil Yukimura.

Kojuuro menoleh. "Apa?"

"Mmm ... Sasuke barusan ngasih kunci rumah. Dia pulangnya sore, katanya ikut pelajaran tambahan karena dihukum bareng Masamune- _dono_ ," jelas Yukimura. "A—aku boleh ke rumah Katakura- _dono_ dulu nggak? Takut sendirian di rumah... apalagi mimpi itu."

 _Ya Tuhan. Kenapa dia masih kepikiran dengan mimpi itu?_ batin Kojuuro. "Masamune juga dihukum? Oh. Boleh kok." Ia menghembuskan napas.

"Yang benar, Katakura- _dono_? Terima kasih!" seru Yukimura senang dengan mata berbinar-binar. Kojuuro mengangguk, kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Mereka—Kojuuro dan Yukimura—sedang berada di koridor sekolah. Barusan, Yukimura diberi kunci rumah oleh Sasuke di koridor depan kelas tepat sebelum Kojuuro menghampirinya. Yukimura ingat betul bagaimana penampilan Sasuke saat itu. Sebagian bajunya basah, rambut acak-acakan, dan muka yang sangat kusut. Katanya, ia dan Masamune bercanda saat membersihkan toilet, jadi bajunya dan Masamune basah terciprat air sabun. Dan lagi, HP Masamune tercemplung ke ember itu.

Dan kini, Sasuke dan Masamune sedang melaksanakan pelajaran tambahan. Malesin _moment ever_. Kalau Kojuuro dan Yukimura, mereka sedang berjalan menuju rumah Kojuuro yang tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah.

Keheningan di antara keduanya tersapu begitu Yukimura menceritakan pengalamannya, dari yang senang maupun yang buruk. Kojuuro tersenyum kecut dalam hati. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah dekat dengan Yukimura, dan dalam waktu sehari mereka sudah menjadi sangat akrab. Itu merupakan kemajuan yang pesat, walau bersembunyi dalam kepura-puraan.

Kojuuro bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bagaimana Sasuke akan menanya-nanyakan Masamune, berhubung Masamune cukup ganas. Mungkin karena Sasuke dan Masamune sering berduel, jadi sudah akrab dalam konteks saingan.

"Sanada."

"Ya, Katakura- _dono_?"

Kojuuro berdeham. "Nanti saja deh, ketika sampai di rumahku."

"Yeh. Nggak konsisten nih!" gerutu Yukimura sambil memukul lengan Kojuuro keras.

Kojuuro hanya terkekeh sambil mengusap-usap lengannya. "Maaf, eheheh."

Yukimura langsung membuang muka. Langkahnya terhenti, membuat Kojuuro terbengong dan ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Terima kasih ya, Katakura- _dono_."

Kojuuro membulatkan matanya. "Terima kasih untuk apa?"

Yukimura tersenyum kecil. "Karena sudah mau mendengarkanku bercerita."

Kojuuro mengernyitkan alisnya. Memangnya bocah itu tidak memiliki teman untuk diajaknya curhat? Atau karena memang ia terlalu cerewet, hingga teman-temannya merasa enggan menjadi tempat curhat laki-laki penyuka dango itu? Entahlah.

Atau Kojuuro saja yang berfikir terlalu jauh soal ini.

"Hanya Sasuke dan _Oyakata-sama_ yang mau mendengarkanku bercerita hingga sedetil ini. Dan mereka adalah keluargaku. Tapi Katakura- _dono_ bukan keluargaku, dan aku sangat-sangat menghargai itu. Hanya Katakura- _dono_ temanku yang benar-benar mau mendengarkanku bercerita."

Kojuuro berubah gelisah. Pasalnya, ia tidak benar-benar mendengarkan. Ia serius mendengarkan hanya untuk mengambil informasi-informasi yang mana akan dibuat rencana tentang bagaimana ia bisa mendekatkan Masamune kepada laki-laki ini. Ia jadi merasa bersalah.

Tapi, ia hanya mengangguk. "Sama-sama."

Beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya sampai di rumah Kojuuro—juga Masamune. Kojuuro mempersilahkan Yukimura untuk masuk duluan ke rumahnya. Melihat rumah Kojuuro—juga Masamune—yang bernuansa naga, kening Yukimura berkerut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kojuuro.

"Sepertinya aku familiar dengan naga-naga ini…," celetuk Yukimura lugu. Oh, apakah ia belum tahu kalau Kojuuro tinggal bersama Masamune—sepupunya?

"Ini rumah Masamune," jawab Kojuuro tanpa ditanya. Mendengarnya, Yukimura membelalak.

"Hah?!"

Kojuuro berdeham. "Kami tinggal serumah. Aku sepupunya. Kau tidak tahu?"

Kontan, Yukimura menggeleng. Kojuuro hanya menghela nafasnya lelah. Kemudian, ia mengajak Yukimura untuk duduk di ruang tamu.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Kojuuro.

"Ih, apaan sih, Katakura- _dono_. Enggak usah," jawab Yukimura.

"Benar? Kuambilkan air putih saja ya. Siapa tahu kau haus."

Pada akhirnya, Yukimura mengangguk dan Kojuuro pun bergegas menuju ke dapur. Yukimura masih terkagum-kagum dengan miniatur-miniatur naga yang tersusun begitu rapi di mana-mana. Sepertinya, keluarga Masamune seperti dirinya. Rumah ini bernuansa naga, sementara rumah Yukimura bernuansa harimau.

Kojuuro pun kembali membawa dua gelas besar air putih dingin. Kelihatannya segar sekali. Yukimura pun mengambil salah satu gelas itu dan meminumnya.

"Jadi begini, Sanada," mulai Kojuurou.

Yukimura menaruh gelas itu di _coffee table_ kemudian memperbaiki posisi duduknya, condong menghadap Kojuuro.

"Sebenarnya, aku dan Sarutobi berniat untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Masamune."

Detik pertama, Yukimura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Detik kedua, Yukimura nge- _gasp_.

Detik ketiga, dia heboh.

"APA?! KATAKURA- _DONO_ , AKU 'KAN LAKI-LAKI! KOK DIJODOHIN SAMA LAKI-LAKI JUGA?!"

Kojuuro mengusap-usap telinganya.

"Aku gak mau! Masamune- _dono_ itu gak suka sama aku!" bantah Yukimura keras.

"Dicoba saja dulu, Sanada. Siapa tahu nanti Masamune perlahan suka padamu," ucap Kojuuro berusaha sabar. Nyatanya, semua orang memang harus sabar berbicara dengan Yukimura.

"Itu nggak mungkin…." Yukimura menatap lantai dengan sendu. "Masamune- _dono_ itu… jahat…."

"Mungkin, perkataan 'jahat' itu _terlalu_ jahat, Sanada," tandas Kojuuro. "Dicoba saja dulu. Kalau kau memang benar-benar tidak bisa nyambung dengannya, maka perjodohan ini akan kami batalkan."

"Kalian… kalian kenapa mengurusi… hidupku…? Jodohku…?"

Oh tidak. Jangan bilang Kojuuro sudah membuat anak orang menangis.

"Aku… salah apa…?"

Tangan kiri Kojuuro mengangkat wajah Yukimura. Rupanya ia tidak menangis.

Terkejut karena mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, sontak pipi Yukimura memerah dan bahunya menegang. Kojuuro tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Kau diperlakukan seperti ini saja sudah merona. Jelas sekali kalau kau memang mudah suka dalam konteks cinta pada orang. Kalau kau suka pada Masamune, tolong jangan mundur, ya?"

Yukimura menggeleng. "Aku gak mau."

"Bagus. Dan oh, jangan bilang pada Masamune kalau kalian sedang dijodohkan, ya?" pinta Kojuuro sambil tersenyum.

Pandangan Yukimura melunak. Kojuuro salah mengartikan ucapannya.

 **To be continued.**

 **.b.**

A/N

Kepseknya fujoshi.

Btw mau cerita XD

Jadi, kemaren kan gue latihan teater di Taman Lama. Terus disuruh pindah aja latihannya di sekolah gara-gara sekolah sepi padahal kelas 8 lagi TO (disuruh, tapi gak wajib. Yang dateng cuma 30an dari 400an siswa).

Terus, pas rombongan teater masuk, ada guru sekolah gue yang ngomong gini, "Eh, kalian ada yang kelas 8 nggak?!" terus gue sama ketiga temen gue yang notabenenya kelas 8 langsung lari ke ruangan serbaguna.

Lawak bat, sumpe.

Ada kesalahan teknis ya di chap kemaren yg akhir-akhir kalo dibandingin sama chap ini yg awal-awal. Gue males jelasin tapi pasti kalian tau yg mana wkwk.

Makasih Sasu yang udah _review_! Btw ente kemana di BBM kok ngilang…

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **1 Mei 2016**


	4. Sebuah Pelukan

**Backfire [4]: Sebuah Pelukan**

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM

 _Warning_ : _Crack pair_ , _random_ antara MasaYukiKojuSasu pokoknya. Sho-ai, AU, sedikit OOC terutama Sasuke yang di sini bakal jadi agresif (atau lebay?). Dan Koju yang bakal manggil Masmun dengan nama langsung, juga Sasu yang bakal manggil Yuki dengan nama langsung.

 _Have fun with the story_!

 **.b.**

" _I'M home."_

Yukimura terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Pasalnya, orang yang pernah membentaknya itu pulang. Dan sampai jam lima sore, Yukimura masih berada di rumah Kojuuro. Secepat kilat, Yukimura membereskan tasnya.

"Aku mau ngum—"

"Sepertinya aku mengenalmu."

Atau Yukimura memang tak diberikan kesempatan untuk bersembunyi.

"UNTUK APA KAU KE RUMAHKU?!" bentak Masamune sambil menarik kerah Yukimura. "Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi. PERGI DARI RUMAHKU!"

Masamune menjatuhkan Yukimura ke lantai dengan kasar. Terkejut, Kojuuro langsung menghampiri Yukimura yang tengah mengusap bokongnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepupunya itu yang tiba-tiba saja marah.

"Sebegitu bencinya kau pada Sanada?!" tanya Kojuuro kesal. "Ayolah, peristiwa tumpahan jus itu sudah lama sekali! Dan kau masih dendam padanya. Berlebihan sekali kau ini!"

"KAU membelanya?" Mata kiri Masamune memicing. "Kau membela bocah sialan ini?! Bocah _tolol_ yang selalu _haus_ akan perhatian?!"

Hati Yukimura sakit mendengarnya. Sakit… sekali. Ia tahu, harusnya ia tidak mendengarkan perkataan Masamune dan langsung pergi dari rumah ini dan pulang ke rumahnya. Kepalanya menunduk menahan rasa sakit di hatinya yang bergejolak.

Ia tidak tolol. Ia tidak haus akan perhatian. Kalau memang ia tidak melakukan hal yang disebutkan Masamune tadi, harusnya ia tidak marah. Namun, pandangan Masamune kepadanya… sungguh tidak terbayang. Semua ini hanya ketumpahan jus alpukat yang tidak disengaja!

 _Masamune-_ dono _berlebihan sekali, sih...,_ batin Yukimura sambil berusaha berdiri dengan tangan bergetar.

"Sudah, aku mau pulang juga. Terima kasih Katakura- _dono_ sudah memperbolehkanku berkunjung," ucapnya. Kojuuro tahu laki-laki itu sakit hati. Maka, ia segera menggamit lengan Yukimura.

"Aku antarkan."

Mata Masamune kembali memicing.

"Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini. Tidak perlu sampai naik kereta," timpal Yukimura. "Permisi."

Dan Yukimura pergi begitu saja.

Kojuuro diam.

Masamune menggertakkan giginya.

"Jangan bilang kau suka padanya," ucapnya dingin.

Kojuuro menggeleng. "Dia hanya berkunjung. Dan kau tiba-tiba saja membentaknya."

Masamune mendecak. "Karena itu kau perhatian padanya?"

"Ya." Kojuurou melipat tangannya. "Jaga ucapanmu itu. Dia sudah minta maaf padamu _dulu_."

"Kau suka padanya."

Kojuuro menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya. Kau ini kenapa sih?"

Tidak tahu bermaksud menjawab atau mengalihkan pembicaraan, tiba-tiba saja Masamune mengeluarkan HP-nya yang masih sedikit basah. "HP-ku jatuh ke ember berisi air."

"Yang benar saja."

"Aku akan membeli HP yang baru."

Kojuuro membelalakkan matanya. "HP-mu itu umurnya baru dua minggu."

"Ya, dan aku tambah kesal karena itu. Dan penyebab rusaknya juga _sama_." Masamune mendecak lagi. Ia pun pergi ke kamarnya. Ia sempat berhenti, kemudian berjalan lagi.

 _Sialan._ Bentou _yang kupesan dari Matsu_ -san _lupa kuambil._

 **.b.**

YUKIMURA yang baru saja datang langsung disambut dengan jeweran Sasuke. Mengaduh, Yukimura pun meminta maaf. Untung saja ada kunci cadangan yang ditaruh di dalam pot. Kalau tidak, bagaimana Sasuke bisa masuk?

Tapi, Yukimura sudah mengubah pandangannya terhadap Sasuke. Ia masih berfikir, mengapa ia tega menjodohkannya dengan Masamune yang sudah jelas membencinya.

Maka itu, saat Sasuke masih mengomelinya, tiba-tiba saja ia menceletuk.

"Kenapa Sasuke tega menjodohkanku dengan Masamune- _dono_?"

Sasuke terdiam.

Yukimura terdiam.

"Jadi, Katakura- _san_ sudah memberitahumu."

Yukimura mengangguk. "Kenapa, Sasuke? Aku tadi bertemu Masamune- _dono_ di rumahnya. Dan dia memarahiku lagi, padahal aku tidak berbuat apa-apa. Kenapa kau menjodohkanku dengan seseorang yang seperti itu?"

"Uh... kita bicara di dalam saja, ya," balas Sasuke sambil menarik Yukimura masuk ke dalam rumah.

 _Date masih marah sama Yukimura? Bukannya kejadian itu sudah 8 bulan yang lalu?_

Sasuke pun duduk di kursi tamu bersama Yukimura yang kini sedang melepas ikat kepala merahnya. Kemudian, Yukimura menatap Sasuke—menunggu jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh kakaknya itu.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

"Cepat jawab, Sasuke," desak Yukimura.

"Aku tidak menyangka reaksimu akan jadi seperti ini," mulai Sasuke jujur. "Aku minta maaf, Yuki. Aku dan Katakura hanya ingin menjodohkan kalian berdua. Kalian benar-benar terlihat cocok. Dicoba dulu, ya? Kalau kau dan dia benar-benar tidak bisa akur, aku dan Katakura akan batalkan semua ini."

"Tidak Katakura- _dono_ , tidak kau... perkataannya sama saja," tukas Yukimura, kemudian ia berdiri dan pergi ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ruang tamu.

 _Aku salah?_ batin Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam di tempat selama beberapa menit, memikirkan tentang keputusannya untuk memperbolehkan Kojuuro memberitahu Yukimura. Apakah itu... salah? Sasuke kira, Yukimura akan bersikap biasa saja, atau malah terpacu untuk ikut menaklukkan hati Masamune. Rupanya tidak sama sekali. Sasuke menelungkupkan wajahnya malu.

Tangannya bergerak menuju saku seragamnya yang berisi HP. Setelah membuka kuncinya, ia memutuskan untuk menelepon Kojuuro, meluruskan masalah yang _belum apa-apa tapi sudah datang_ ini.

" _Ya?_ "

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Kau kasihtahu Yukimura soal _itu_?"

" _Katanya boleh_." Jawaban di seberang membuat Sasuke mendecak.

"Dia mengadu padaku tadi kalau kau memberitahunya," ucap Sasuke.

" _Ya bukan salahku juga tapi 'kan…."_

"Ah, soal itu nanti biar aku saja deh yang meluruskan. Tinggal disogok dango paling dia juga luluh. Omong-omong, tadi ia bertemu Date di rumahmu?"

" _Mhm,_ " jawab Kojuuro.

"Dia ngapain Yukimura tadi?"

" _Aku jadi sedikit sangsi. Tadi, kerah SAnada langsung ditarik olehnya dan ia dijatuhkan ke lantai. Ia juga dikatai bocah tolol yang haus akan perhatian. Sementara itu, aku dapat lihat tubuh Sanada—bahkan suaranya—bergetar, pasti ia sakit hati sekali mendengarnya. Maafkan Masamune, ya? Aku juga tidak menyangka dia akan bertindak seperti itu. Apalagi perkataannya."_

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. "Yukimura sensitif dengan perkataan tolol. Sepupumu itu benar-benar lepas kendali."

" _HP-nya jatuh di ember?_ " tanya Kojuuro mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa maksudmu mengalihkan pembicaraan seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke kesal. "Kesannya seperti kau membela sepupumu yang kurang ajar itu."

" _Loh, sumpah demi Tuhan, enggak!"_ bantah Kojuuro.

"Hm. HP-nya jatuh di ember berisi air. Padahal dia yang salah, tapi aku yang dimarahi. Aneh memang." Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ya sudah, jadi... kita akan melakukan apa lagi?"

" _Enggak tahu. Nanti aku SMS kau kalau aku ada ide, oke_?"

Sasuke kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Oke."

 **.b.**

"KALI ini, perhatianku tak boleh teralihkan lagi," tekad Sasuke sambil berjalan memasuki kelasnya. "Tidak ada lagi komik atau hal-hal lainnya."

Semalam, Sasuke dan Kojuuro sudah menyusun rencana untuk mendekatkan mereka berdua. Sekarang, mereka memutuskan untuk mendekatkan mereka dengan perlahan saja. Mendengar suara Yukimura yang bergetar saat bertanya pada Sasuke kemarin membuat hati Sasuke iba.

Begitupun Kojuuro.

Jadi, mereka memutuskan untuk mengulangi rencana kemarin saja. Lagipula, bila dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya itu salah Sasuke yang mengajak Masamune untuk duel di saat jam kosong, yang pasti akan didatangi oleh si kepsek karena Masamune dan Sasuke gemar membuat ulah. Jika Sasuke dan Masamune tidak lupa—dan duel—saat itu, tentu mereka tidak akan dihukum membersihkan toilet—juga pelajaran tambahan pada pulang sekolah—dan Yukimura tidak akan berkunjung ke rumah Kojuuro karena masih merasa takut pada mimpinya.

Tapi, bagi Sasuke, itu salah kepseknya karena seenaknya memberikan hukuman. Yah, walau bila dilihat dari sisi positifnya, Sasuke mendapatkan informasi-informasi yang cukup vital untuk perkembangan hubungan Masamune dan Yukimura nantinya.

Sasuke melihat Yukimura yang melangkah masuk ke kelasnya dengan riang. Seperti yang Sasuke duga, bocah itu memang langsung luluh bila disogok dango. Jadi, mereka sudah tak mempermasalahkan hal kemarin. Sasuke pun langsung berjalan ke kelasnya sambil menghayalkan rencananya.

"Date, tanding lagi yuk!" ajak Sasuke begitu melihat Masamune yang sedang memainkan HP-nya, dilihatnya itu permainan _Clash of Clans_. "Idih, mainnya begituan."

"Protes saja kau ini," tukas Masamune. "Ayo lah. Tapi, jangan di saat jam kosong. Aku tidak mau lagi dihukum seperti kemarin."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Gara-gara itu juga, aku lupa mengambil _bentou_ pesananku," tambah Masamune.

"Ambil nanti saja 'kan bisa," kata Sasuke.

"Enak saja. Sudah basi, tahu. Kau membuatku menghabiskan uang saja."

Sasuke mendengus.

Sementara itu, di kelas Yukimura dan Kojuuro…

Terlihat Yukimura yang sedang meyapu kelas dibantu oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Piket, seperti biasa. Melihat raut wajah Yukimura yang begitu fokus membersihkan kelas, Kojuuro tersenyum kecil.

 _Waifu yang baik untuk Masamune_. _Walau sebenarnya Masamune orangnya_ neat _, sih._

Kojuuro menaruh tas di kursinya. Sebenarnya, ia sedikit memikirkan soal perkataan Masamune dan Sasuke kemarin. _Bocah tolol yang haus akan perhatian_. Bahkan Masamune belum pernah memanggil orang dengan sebutan tolol—baru kemarin kepada Yukimura. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Masamune sampai-sampai ia masih kesal kepada Yukimura yang sebenarnya sudah tidak memiliki salah apa-apa lagi pada laki-laki itu.

"Sanada? Aku mau bicara denganmu."

Yukimura pun menoleh. "Bicara apa, Katakura- _dono_?"

Dalam hati, Kojuuro tersenyum miring. Bocah itu sudah tidak digandrungi rasa sakit hati lagi.

 _Atau memang iya, namun ia menutupi._

"Nanti kita makan bareng lagi, yuk?" ajak Kojuuro. Mendengarnya, Yukimura menjadi bersemangat.

"Ayo! Katanya, Sasuke ingin _battle_ bersama Masamune- _dono_ lagi."

 _Atau mungkin Yukimura memang sudah tidak sakit hati lagi._

Kojuuro mengangguk.

 **.b.**

Waktu istirahat.

Sasuke pun makan bersama Masamune dan Kojuuro makan bersama Yukimura untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dalam hati, Sasuke dan Kojuuro sangat berharap bahwa kejadian kemarin tidak terulang lagi. Walau yah… tidak bisa dipastikan seratus persen.

"Jadi, aku harus bayar lagi? Kemarin aku lupa mengambilnya," protes Masamune kepada Matsu.

"Untuk kali ini, tidak apa-apa kau tidak membayarnya," jawab Matsu. "Karena kau kemarin lupa. Maka, tidak ada alasan untuk menyuruhmu tetap membayarnya."

Masamune tersenyum senang. " _Arigatou_."

Matsu mengangguk. Kemudian, Masamune pun menyusul Sasuke yang sudah duluan membeli makanan ke tempat duduk.

"Iih! Aku duluan! Katakura- _dono_ nanti saja! Aku sudah la… UGH!"

Dan bocah Sanada itu menabraknya hingga bentou itu jatuh.

Berserakan.

Masamune menggertakkan giginya. Untuk yang kedua kalinya Sanada berbuat seperti ini.

Dan pandangannya hanya menusuk dalam ke dalam iris hitam Yukimura.

"A-ah… _sumimasen_ , Masamune- _dono_ ," ucap Yukimura takut-takut. "A-aku ganti _b-bentou_ -nya."

"TOLOL! JALAN ITU LIHAT-LIHAT! TIDAK USAH SOK KEKANAK-KANAKKAN!"

Dan Yukimura menangis.

Begitu saja.

Kojuuro menarik Yukimura menjauh. Memberi mereka jarak.

Sasuke yang terkejut langsung menghampiri Masamune. Sial, rencana mereka gagal lagi. Kalau begini caranya, akan tambah sulit membuat mereka dekat. Rasanya… Sasuke ingin menyerah saja. Ia kasihan pada adiknya yang begitu malang dikasari oleh calon jodohnya itu.

Sementara Kojuuro langsung memberi Yukimura sebuah pelukan hangat. Ia tahu, Yukimura akan meledak sebentar lagi. Maka, ia memberikan pelukan sepuluh detik untuk menenangkan Yukimura yang lagi-lagi sakit hati.

Tapi, laki-laki itu tersenyum pahit.

Dan hati Kojuuro mencelos.

"Aku yang salah," ucap Yukimura tiba-tiba seraya terisak. "Aku yang membuatnya marah. Katakura- _dono_ tidak perlu merasa bahwa Masamune- _dono_ lah yang salah karena membuatku sakit hati. Ini salahku."

"Tapi, aku peduli," elak Kojuuro, menghapus air mata Yukimura yang masih mengalir.

Yukimura tersenyum masam. "Nanti aku akan datang ke rumah Masamune- _dono_ , meminta maaf padanya dan membawakannya makanan. Katakura- _dono_ tidak usah kepikiran, ya?"

Sialnya, darimana Yukimura tahu kalau ia kepikiran?

 _Besok, aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk ini_ , batin Kojuuro.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang kesal segera memarahi Masamune.

"Kau itu apa-apaan?!" semburnya. "Dia sensitif kata tolol, Bodoh! Dia tidak bisa menerima kata-kata seperti itu! Dan kau telah mengatainya tolol dua kali! Kenapa kau tidak berfikir?!"

Masamune hanya menatap Sasuke datar.

"Kau menyakitinya. Mungkin ini berlebihan, tapi kau tidak mengerti dia!"

"Untuk apa juga aku mengertinya?" tanya Masamune acuh.

Sasuke menggeram. "Terserah."

Dan Sasuke meninggalkan Masamune sendirian, di tengah kerumunan siswa-siswi yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Ia menggertakkan giginya kesal, kemudian ikut pergi meninggalkan kantin yang sejenak hening dilanda rasa terkejut dari ulah mereka bertiga—kecuali Kojuuro, karena ia tak berperan.

 **To be continued.**

 **.b.**

A/N

KASIAN SAMA YUKI. Btw jadi rajin update kan gara-gara _schedule_.

Pendek ya, cuma 1,7K words bersihnya. Dan kayaknya ini porsi dialog sama narasi jadi 80:20 ya. Ih Mea rada lemah sama deskripsi….

Halo lagi Sasu. Gws buat HP-nya…

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **5 Mei 2016**


	5. Jatuh Cinta

**Backfire [5]: Jatuh Cinta**

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM

 _Warning_ : _Crack pair_ , _random_ antara MasaYukiKojuSasu. Sho-ai, AU, sedikit OOC.

 _Have fun with the story_!

 **.b.**

KOJUURO gelisah.

Sasuke gelisah.

Setelah pergi dari kantin, Sasuke langsung mencari Kojuuro. Rupanya, ia sedang menenangkan Yukimura yang masih memikirkan hal tadi. Sasuke pun menghampiri mereka berdua, dan Yukimura langsung memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke jadi tidak tega.

"Sasuke…."

"Aku tahu, Yuki. Aku tahu," ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap-usap kepala Yukimura.

"Kalau saja aku tidak terlalu bersemangat mengambil bentou duluan, Masamune- _dono_ tidak akan mengataiku tolol seperti tadi." Yukimura tersenyum pahit. "Sasuke, izinkan aku ke rumah Masamune- _dono_ nanti untuk meminta maaf dan membawakannya makanan."

Sasuke menatap Yukimura cemas. "Aku ikut, ya? Aku tidak mau kau dikata-katai lagi."

Yukimura menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku berjanji tidak akan lemah lagi."

Tapi, tetap saja Sasuke cemas.

Kojuuro menatap Sasuke, memberikan kode. Sasuke yang mengerti segera mengangguk.

"Aku titipkan adikku padamu ya, lebih-lebih saat aku nggak bersama dia. Terima kasih banyak sebelumnya, Rekan Kerja."

Kojuuro tersenyum, apalagi saat Sasuke memanggilnya _Rekan Kerja_. "Sama-sama. Tenang saja, aku akan menjaganya."

"Kalian seperti orangtuaku saja…," komentar Yukimura. Sasuke yang mendengarnya terbahak, begitupun Kojuuro. Langsung saja Sasuke mengacak rambut Yukimura seraya tersenyum.

"Aku balik dulu ya ke kelas. Repotin aja itu Katakura. Oke?"

Yukimura hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

 **.b.**

YUKIMURA mengetuk pintu rumah Masamune dengan sedikit rasa takut. Tapi, masalah ini harus ia selesaikan. Apalagi, Masamune adalah calon jodohnya. Tunggu, kenapa Yukimura jadi berfikir ke situ? Dan kenapa ia harus peduli?

Tidak lama kemudian, Kojuuro membukakan pintu, tersenyum sumringah pada Yukimura dan menyuruh laki-laki itu masuk. Yukimura mengangguk, kemudian duduk di ruang tamu. Seketika, ia _flashback_ tentang kemarin. Ia jadi tersenyum miris mengingatnya.

"Aku buatkan Masamune- _dono_ dango paling enak buatanku sendiri." Yukimura tercengir sambil menunjukkan rantangnya. "Dan beberapa lauk lain yang tidak kalah lezat dengan dango itu sendiri."

Kojuuro mengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak ya, Sanada. Aku panggilkan Masamune dulu."

"Kalau Masamune- _dono_ tahu aku yang datang kemari, ia tidak akan mau menemuiku. Lebih baik aku yang menemuinya," ucap Yukimura. "Bo-boleh kan?"

Kojuuro mengangguk, lagi. "Tentu saja."

Kemudian, Kojuuro mengantarkan Yukimura pada kamar Masamune. Kojuuro mengetuk pintu kamar Masamune tiga kali. Masamune sempat mengumpat sebelum membuka pintu. Mungkin, ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

"Aku tinggal dulu, ya? Selesaikan masalah kalian." Kojuuro pamit, kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Hanya berdua, membuat Yukimura menggigit bibir.

"I-ini, Masamune- _dono_. Aku membuatkanmu makanan sebagai tanda maaf," ucap Yukimura sedikit takut sambil menyerahkan rantang itu.

Dan Masamune menerimanya.

Secepat itu.

Semudah itu.

"Sanada," panggil Masamune.

Bahu Yukimura menegang. Masamune memanggilnya dengan nada biasa saja. Tidak ada bentakan, nada dingin, ataupun mengintimidasi… semua itu… tidak ada.

Sama sekali.

"Y-ya?"

"Maaf, ya."

Dan perkataan lembut dari Masamune itu membuat seluruh beban yang ada di pundak Yukimura meluruh. Hilang begitu saja. Yukimura tersenyum bahagia.

"E-er, a-aku yang salah," lirih Yukimura.

Masamune mengacak rambut Yukimura. "Aku yang salah."

"Kok…."

Satu air mata jatuh ke pipi Yukimura. Perasaan ini tidak bisa diungkapkan melalui kata-kata. Hatinya menghangat seketika. Rasanya… bahagia sekali.

Benar-benar bahagia.

 _Mengapa jantungku berdetak seperti ini?_ tanya Yukimura dalam hati. _Aku… tidak mungkin jatuh cinta, 'kan?_

"Jangan nangis." Masamune menghapus butiran-butiran air mata Yukimura yang mengalir.

Yukimura hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Jadi, aku dimaafkan?" tanya Masamune.

Yukimura kembali mengangguk.

"Terima kasih. Aku mau melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang seharusnya dikerjakan bersama kakakmu. Kau kalau mau masuk ke kamarku, boleh. Aku tidak mau kau menganggapku mengusirmu."

Tapi, rasa bahagia itu tersapu oleh rasa bingung; mengapa tiba-tiba saja Masamune menjadi baik kepadanya. Sangat berbeda dengan Masamune yang tadi. Membentaknya… menatapnya tajam…

"Oke."

Yukimura pun masuk ke kamar Masamune—seketika takjub pada isinya. Begitu rapi dan bersih. Bertolak belakang dengan Masamune yang suka membuat onar—walau itu tidak identik, dan bisa saja itu Kojuuro yang membersihkan. Tapi, tetap saja. Suasana biru ini… membuat hati Yukimura tenang.

Perlahan, Yukimura merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur Masamune yang ternyata sangat empuk. Refleks, Yukimura berguling-guling di atasnya kemudian membentuk bintang besar. Melihatnya, Masamune tersenyum kecil.

 _Ah, kenapa ia diam-diam tahu kelemahanku secara tidak langsung?_ tanya Masamune dalam hati. _Ngomong-ngomong, ia manis dan lucu juga, ternyata._

"Masamune- _dono_ bilang itu tugas yang seharusnya dikerjakan bersama Sasuke?" Yukimura menceletuk.

"Ya. Tapi, aku memutuskan untuk mengerjakan sendiri," jawab Masamune. "Karena aku tidak mau bertemu kau di rumahnya—dan rumahmu, karena aku merasa bersalah sudah membuatmu menangis tadi."

Yukimura tersenyum.

"Boleh kubantu?" tawarnya.

"Memangnya kau bisa?"

Yukimura memberengut sambil mengampiri Masamune. "Jangan meremehkanku. Sini, biar kubantu…."

Dan mereka akur pada hari itu.

 **.b.**

"SASUKEEEEEE!"

"Aduh… apaan sih?"

"Tadi aku baikan sama Masamune- _dono_! Dia juga ngacak-acak rambutku! Sama dia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuatku menangis! Sama dia tadi ngapusin air mataku! Rasanya… seneng bangeeeeeeet! Dan…."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku jatuh cinta."

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. "Serius?"

Yukimura hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan—tak ayal pipinya memerah.

 _Loh, loh, kok bisa?_ Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Bukan, bukan tentang bagaimana Yukimura bisa jatuh cinta kepada Masamune. Tapi… tentang 'baikan'-nya mereka. Ini sangat aneh. Tiba-tiba saja, Masamune bisa mengacak-acak rambut Yukimura dan menghapus air matanya tepat beberapa jam setelah mereka bertengkar di sekolah…

Sebenarnya, cukup masuk akal. Hanya saja, ini Masamune. Pendendam yang _freak_ gitu. Sasuke tidak mengerti lagi dengannya.

Tapi, Yukimura sudah suka dengan Masamune. Dan tinggal menunggu Masamune yang menyukai. Tapi… ada satu hal yang Sasuke khawatirkan. Bagaimana kalau baiknya Masamune hanya sesaat? Bagaimana jika setelah ini Masamune kembali jahat pada Yukimura?

Mengapa Sasuke merasakan firasat tidak enak terhadap ini?

Rasanya… Sasuke ingin terus mengawasi adiknya. Walaupun sudah ia titipkan pada Kojuuro, tapi ia harus tetap menjaga adiknya. Apalagi Yukimura sensitif… dan cukup ceroboh.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke menoleh.

"Jadi, permainanmu dan Katakura- _dono_ sudah selesai?"

"Permainan ap—oh." Sasuke tertegun. "Jangan anggap itu permainan. Aku merasa sudah memanfaatkanmu walau nyatanya tidak."

Yukimura menggeleng. "Kau senang 'kan aku sudah suka pada Masamune- _dono_? Lalu tinggal menunggu Masamune- _dono_ menyukaiku? Setelah itu, kalian akan membebaskanku dan dia."

"Apa maksudmu, Yuki?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Seandainya ia mengecewakanku dengan kembali berbuat kasar…." Yukimura berdiri memunggungi Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian berdua yang seenaknya menjadikanku mainan."

Perkataan itu menohok hati Sasuke. Sangat.

Yukimura melenggang menuju kamarnya dengan perasaan campur aduk antara senang, kesal, dan bingung. Atau mungkin kecewa? Yukimura tidak tahu. Yang pasti, lima puluh persen di antaranya dikuasai oleh rasa bingung. Tapi, ia akan melihatnya besok, apakah rasa bingung ini akan terjawab atau tidak.

 _Jadi ini rasanya menyukai seseorang…._

Yukimura menghempaskan dirinya di kasur dan membentuk bintang besar. Perlahan, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

 _Aku suka Masamune-_ dono _._

Dan semuanya berjalan secepat itu.

Semudah itu.

 **.b.**

" _Seandainya kau menyesal di kemudian hari… janganlah sungkan meminta maaf. Aku akan selalu memaafkanmu."_

Masamune menggeleng kuat. Bayangan itu. Suara itu. Sangat-sangat familiar samar-samar Masamune lihat dan dengar. Begitu mirip….

 _Tidak mungkin_.

Masamune melihat murid-murid Basara High School yang mulai berdatangan. Dirinya mengetuk-ngetuk jendela dengan jari telunjuknya karena bosan seraya berfikir. Ah… Masamune tidak mengerti lagi.

"Sebenarnya, aku sedikit menyesal sudah membuat bocah itu menangis. Tapi, aku juga menyesal sudah meminta maaf padanya. Bagaimana kalau dia malah mencoba dekat denganku? Akan semakin ruwet nantinya."

Kalau saja Yukimura membuat Masamune tidak tahan dan kembali menyakitinya lagi, misalkan.

Masamune tertegun. Kenapa ia harus peduli? Yukimura bukan siapa-siapa.

"Ruwet? Kau suka adikku, ya?"

Masamune terkejut mendengar Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja menceletuk. Rupanya, Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Masamune yang sedang melihat ke luar jendela kelas dari belakang. Dan Masamune tidak menyadari itu sama sekali. Diam-diam Masamune mengumpat.

"Idih. Apa nyambungnya, coba?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin, kau takut adikku akan dekat denganmu dan kau malah jatuh hati nantinya."

"Yang benar saja. Omong-omong, kemarin itu masakan adikmu sendiri?"

"Ya! Lezat, bukan? Diam-diam juga ia pandai memasak. Walau ia lebih suka mengandalkanku sebagai koki rumah."

Masamune menyipitkan mata kirinya. "Siapa?"

"Aku."

"Yang nanya."

Sasuke mengumpat. Melihat wajah rivalnya seperti itu, Masamune tertawa.

"Begitu saja kesal. Sudah, aku mau ke kelas Kojuuro sebentar."

Sasuke langsung membelalak.

"Kenapa? Oh. Tenang saja, adikmu tak akan kuapa-apakan," kata Masamune sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana—bergaya layaknya cowok _cool_.

Memang dia _cool_ , sih.

"Semoga," ucap Sasuke dingin.

Masamune tidak menghiraukan Sasuke lagi. Ia berjalan menuju kelas sebelah yang kini sedang rusuh. Rupanya, pagi itu, Yukimura mengajak teman-teman sekelasnya main kena-kenaan sapu.

Terlihat seru sekali. Apalagi, Kojuuro juga ikutan.

Padahal, Kojuuro jarang mau bermain permainan seperti ini.

Mendadak Masamune berfikir. Tiba-tiba saja, Kojuuro menjadi sangat dekat dengan Yukimura. Bahkan Yukimura dibelanya. Dan setiap hari ini mereka menjadi selalu bersama… Masamune sedikit khawatir mereka ada _chemistry_.

 _Apa Kojuuro suka bocah itu? Atau lebih parahnya, mereka sudah pacaran selama ini? Ah, kok Kojuuro homo gitu, sih._

"Eh, ada Masamune- _dono_!"

Dengan suara sedikit ngos-ngosan, Yukimura berseru. Membuat semua melihat ke arah Masamune. Sementara Masamune hanya terdiam, bersedekap di bibir pintu.

"Cari Katakura- _dono_ ya?" tanya Yukimura sambil berjalan mendekati Masamune.

Masamune menatap Yukimura, membuat Yukimura menegang seketika.

"Ya."

Tapi, setelah itu, Yukimura tersenyum lebar. "Akhirnya, Masamune- _dono_ baik sama akuuu! Katakura- _dono_ , dicariin tuh sama Masamune- _dono_!"

 _Aku sejahat itu_? tanya Masamune dalam hati. _Ah, sebenarnya, buat apa juga aku peduli._

"Ada apa, Masamune?" tanya Kojuuro yang kini sudah berada di hadapan Masamune.

Masamune menarik Kojuuro ke lorong kelas. Untung saja sedang sepi.

"Kau jadian ya dengan bocah itu? Sejak kapan?"

Kojuuro terlihat terkejut, tiga detik kemudian ia tertawa. "Hah? Serius? Aku dengannya hanya bersahabat! Mungkin kau saja yang berlebihan."

"Kau tidak pernah mau bermain seperti itu sebelumnya, apalagi lebih membela orang lain dibandingkan aku. Jelas kau suka padanya." Mata kiri Masamune memicing.

Kojuuro menggeleng kuat. Ia tidak suka pada Yukimura sama sekali. Ini merupakan amanah dari Sasuke untuk menjaga adiknya, sekalian masih pada mengorek-ngorek informasi. Ngomong-ngomong tentang mengorek informasi, sepertinya Kojuuro sama sekali belum melaksanakan itu. Tapi, ia dengar dari Sasuke kemarin di telepon kalau Yukimura sudah suka pada Masamune. Jadi, sepertinya mengorek informasi sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi.

"Kau cemburu, mungkin?" cengir Kojuuro. Masamune langsung menatap Kojuuro aneh.

"Kau ini… mengada-ada saja."

"Kalian!"

Terlihat Sasuke yang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Masamune mengernyitkan alisnya, begitupun Kojuuro.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Masamune sedikit kesal. Ia sudah tahu Sasuke akan menanyakan apa. Kenapa sih, Sasuke tidak bisa percaya dengannya?

"Kau benar tidak apa-apakan adikku?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

Masamune mendelik kesal. "Bisa nggak sih percaya padaku sekali saja?"

"Nggak bisa," jawab Sasuke gamblang, dengan nada bicara paling menyebalkan yang pernah Masamune dengar.

"Kresek, aku nggak apa-apakan adikmu. Kau bisa tanya Kojuuro. Sudah ah, aku mau ke kantin."

Dan Masamune pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Kojuuro yang terdiam.

"Jadi… Date benar?" tanya Sasuke.

Kojuuro mengangguk. "Sepertinya, Sanada berhasil membuat Masamune luluh. Benar-benar pas seperti yang aku harapkan. Sesuai dengan tujuan utamaku menjodohkan mereka. Walau belum seratus persen berhasil…."

"Ya, mungkin kita sudah berhasil. Tinggal menunggu Date jatuh hati dan saling mengungkapkan rasa. Apa kita harus ikut campur lagi tentang ini?"

"Yah, kau tidak tahu _yang sebenarnya_ , sih. Ya, kita harus tambah mendekatkan mereka. Nanti kita makan berempat saja, kalau kau mau."

" _Yang sebenarnya_? Rahasia apa lagi yang kau tutupi?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Kojuuro menggeleng. "Ini privasi Masamune. Sebaiknya jangan bertanya, apalagi kepadanya. Aku tidak yakin ia akan menyukainya bila kau tahu."

"Oke…." Sasuke sedikit kecewa. "Idemu itu cukup gila. Tapi boleh lah. Apa jadinya jika kita berempat ada di satu meja? Pasti… akan seru."

"Dan rencana ini cukup bagus karena Masamune sudah tidak ada masalah apa-apa lagi dengan Yukimura. Semoga saja berjalan lancar."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Semoga."

 **To be continued.**

 **.b.**

A/N

Alasan kenapa mereka jodohin MasaYuki masih rahasia ehehe mungkin _chapter_ depan bakal terkuak. Btw Masmun jadi diem-diem perhatiangitu AAAA akhirnya. Gue nggak mau bertele-tele di cerita ini sih soalnya konfliknya panjang dan agak ruwet he he.

Eniwei Sasu makasih ya _review-_ nya. Waktu gue baca ulang gue juga ngerasa sakit hati sendiri XD tapi gitulah Masmun yang berlebihan di sini(?).

 _Silent readers_ muncul dong he. OIYA YG MAU UN SEMANGAT YAAAA!

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **8 Mei 2016**


	6. Debat Rasa

**Backfire [6]: Debat Rasa**

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM  
Backfire © Meaaaa

 _Warning_ : _Crack pair_ , _random_ antara MasaYukiKojuSasu. Sho-ai, AU, sedikit OOC (terutama Sasuke).

 **Shotout: Makasih banget-nget buat yamuwright alias Purunyaa yang udah ngasih banyak masukan buat cerita ini (di BBM). LOPYU IDA NENE.**

 _Have fun with the story_!

 **.b.**

BERADA di satu meja ternyata membuat mereka berempat saling canggung untuk berbicara.

Sebenarnya, mulut Sasuke sudah gatal untuk mencerocos. Tapi, melihat tidak ada yang membuka suara, ia jadi malas bicara. Sementara Yukimura hanya merasa sedikit salah tingkah karena yang duduk di depannya saat ini adalah Masamune. Dan ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Siapa tahu, nanti ia salah bicara dan membuat Masamune kesal lagi.

Tapi, bagi Sasuke, ini adalah kesempatan besar untuk melihat perkembangan hubungan Masamune dan Yukimura secara langsung! Apalagi dalam radius di bawah 1 meter. Juga, cukup mengejutkan Masamune mau diajak makan bersama berempat. Padahal, Masamune adalah musuh—sebenarnya pernyataan musuh cukup berat. Mungkin lebih cocok rival—Sasuke, dan Yukimura adalah orang yang pernah dibencinya. Apalagi, ada Kojuuro.

Masamune saja tidak tahu Kojuuro dekat dengan Sasuke. Sepupu maupun rivalnya tidak berbicara apa-apa soal itu. Dan ia sendiri masih bingung kenapa Kojuuro bisa dekat dengan Yukimura. Ia tahu mereka sekelas. Hanya saja… Kojuuro sebenarnya tipe orang yang tidak mau ambil pusing dan _nerd_ —nyaris sama seperti Masamune, walau ia tidak _nerd_. Dan sifat-sifat itu tidak cocok dengan Yukimura walau dalam sisi lain saling melengkapi.

Ia sangat curiga ada apa-apa di balik semua ini. Apalagi, dikait-kaitkan dengan rasa suka dan cemburu yang Sasuke dan Kojuuro ungkapkan tadi… jangan-jangan ia sedang dijodohkan dengan Yukimura.

Tapi, itu aneh.

" _Ruwet? Kau suka adikku, ya?"_

" _Kau cemburu, mungkin?"_

Atau mungkin Masamune saja yang terlalu peduli akan ini.

Sementara Yukimura… ia hanya takut akan diapa-apakan oleh Masamune. Ia mulai tidak peduli dengan perjodohan itu. Apalagi… sekarang ia mulai menyetujui perjodohan itu diam-diam dan menyukai Masamune. Dan ia tidak tahu apakah perasaan itu terpaksa atau tidak… yang pasti Yukimura merasa sedikit tidak nyaman karena merasa sangat diawasi.

Kenapa sih, kakaknya dan sahabat barunya itu sangat ingin ia jadian dengan Masamune? Sebenarnya, apa motif khusus di balik semua ini? Tidak mungkin bila hanya merasa cocok, hanya karena Masamune dingin, tidak bertele-tele dan Yukimura polos juga berapi-api. Mereka saja tidak pernah dekat. Kenal saja karena insiden ketumpahan jus.

Jangan-jangan, dirinya dijadikan bahan taruhan. Tapi, taruhan macam apa?

Yukimura memperhatikan Masamune yang sedang menyeruput jus alpukatnya. _Jus alpukat_ , mengingatkannya pada kali pertama ia dan Masamune saling mengetahui satu sama lain. Insiden ketumpahan itu… cukup sakit ia rasakan karena lontaran kalimat-kalimat pedas Masamune.

Itu sudah lama sekali. Tapi, Yukimura tetap ingat itu. Sebego-begonya ia, rupanya ingatannya cukup kuat.

"Nostalgia."

Perkataan Masamune membuat Yukimura tersenyum kecil. Rupanya, Masamune juga berpikir yang sama. Sasuke dan Kojuuro hanya saling melempar pandang, ikut tersenyum akan hal itu.

 _Mereka_ sama-sama mengingatnya. Dan itu manis, walau kenangan yang buruk.

"Aku masih merasa bersalah untuk itu…," ucap Yukimura kemudian menyeruput jus jeruknya.

Masamune tersenyum kecil. "Setelah kupikir-pikir, rupanya hal itu sangat sepele. Aku terlalu membesar-besarkan."

Yukimura tertegun.

"Atau, aku sedang PMS."

Dan Yukimura tertawa kecil.

Kojuuro dan Sasuke saling melempar pandang lagi. Saling memberikan kode, apakah sebaiknya mereka membiarkan Masamune dan Yukimura berdua saja? Mereka tampak akur sekali, dan sibuk dalam dunia mereka berdua sampai-sampai Kojuuro dan Sasuke dilupakan.

 _Nggak usah_ , Kojuuro berkata tanpa suara. Dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Yukimura sambil mengernyitkan alisnya pada Sasuke dan Kojuuro.

"Oh, nggak. Hanya berfikiran untuk mengajak Katakura ke diskotik," jawab Sasuke asal, yang langsung dibalas oleh tatapan tajam oleh Kojuuro.

"Eh, ngomongnya. Aku saja tidak pernah ke sana."

Masamune tertawa kecil. "Kojuuro memang orang baik-baik, makanya tidak pernah."

"Memangnya Masamune- _dono_ pernah?" tanya Yukimura, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Masamune.

"Tentu saja. Kau harus coba yang ada di ujung kota. Di sana enak-enak sekali, lho."

Sasuke mendecih. "Enak saja! Awas kalau adikku sampai kau pengaruhi apalagi kau ajak. Tidak akan kumaafkan."

"Eh, aku serius. Di sana enak-enak."

"DATE!" tegur Sasuke kesal. Dan Masamune hanya tertawa keras melihat ekspresi kesal Sasuke.

Dan hati Yukimura sedikit memanas.

Cemburu, mungkin?

" _Minum-minum_ itu nggak baik lho, Masamune- _dono_ …," ucapnya menasihati Masamune. Sukses membuat Kojuuro tersenyum melihatnya.

" _It's different_ , Sanada. Aku _minum_ bukan untuk kesenangan. Itu semua hanya pelampiasan," balas Masamune.

"Nggak harus _minum_ juga 'kan, Masamune- _dono_? 'Kan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga, teman-teman, atau kekasih."

Masamune menggeleng. "Mereka hanya menambah masalah."

Kojuuro mendecak. "Jadi, menurutmu aku hanya menambah masalah?"

"Kau buta, Kojuuro?" Masamune tertawa dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa Yukimura definisikan. Tapi, di dalamnya tersirat rasa sakit. " _Dia_ pergi, Kojuuro. _Dia_ pergi! Dan semua orang menyuruhku melupakan _nya_. Tapi, nyatanya apa? Aku tidak bisa! Sampai sekarang, aku masih sangat mencintainya. Aku…."

Masamune tertegun begitu menyadari sekarang semua orang di kantin memperhatikannya. Mereka saja masih bingung kenapa Masamune dan Yukimura bisa duduk satu meja. Sekarang ini, menambah rasa bingung mereka.

"Sialan," umpat Masamune. "Aku bicara terlalu frontal."

Yukimura syok mendengarnya. Masamune masih mencintai seseorang? Dan seseorang itu pergi? Ia tidak tahu _pergi_ dalam definisi apa. Tapi, yang jelas, perasaannya tak berbalas.

Dan sepertinya permainan perjodohan Sasuke dan Kojuuro perlu kerja tambahan untuk membuat Masamune berpaling dari _nya_ ke Yukimura.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Yukimura berdiri, meninggalkan kantin, juga mereka bertiga yang juga masih mencerna kejadian ini.

 _Aduh… apalagi ini?_ Sasuke hanya membatin pasrah.

"Kenapa itu anak?" tanya Masamune.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Kau susul dia saja sana."

"Untuk ap…." Masamune tiba-tiba seperti teringat sesuatu. "Oh. Oke."

Dan Masamune berlari mencari Yukimura.

"Dia… punya _seseorang_ di masa lalu?" mulai Sasuke.

Kojuuro mengangguk. "Ini maksud dari _yang sebenarnya_ yang tadi kuceritakan. Jadi, selain karena aku ingin membuatnya luluh, aku ingin dia _move on_."

"Kita cepat selesaikan makan kita, lalu kita bicarakan ini di taman belakang. Bagaimana?" tawar Sasuke.

Kojuuro mengangguk. "Ide bagus. Menceritakan hal ini di tempat ramai seperti ini merupakan ide yang buruk."

 **.b.**

"JADI… sebenarnya ada apa?"

Kojuuro mendesah. "Masamune…."

"Dia kenapa?" desak Sasuke antusias.

"Aku tidak mau menceritakannya terlalu detil. Yang jelas, dulu saat SMP, Masamune putus dengan kekasihnya dan beberapa hal membuatnya menjadi orang yang begitu tertutup dan suka mabuk-mabukkan untuk menjadi pelampiasannya.

"Dan sifat-sifat Sanada sedikit mirip dengan perempuan itu. Apalagi polosnya. Makanya, aku ingin menjodohkan mereka. Aku ingin membuat Masamune melupakan perempuan itu. Apalagi Masamune jadi trauma dengan perempuan. Makanya itu, kujodohkan dengan laki-laki juga…."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. "Segitu cintanya ia pada perempuan itu?"

Kojuuro mengangguk. "Ia laki-laki yang sangat setia."

"Kalau Yukimura berhasil mendapatkannya, ia akan sangat beruntung."

"Ya. Sangat beruntung."

"Apa sih, Masamune- _dono_? Nggak usah ikutin aku!"

Sasuke dan Kojuuro menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Itu Yukimura, dan terlihat Masamune yang cemas sedang berusaha berbicara dengannya. Sasuke tertegun. Hatinya cukup tersentuh mendengar cerita Kojuuro barusan, apalagi melihat Masamune khawatir pada Yukimura seperti itu. Semoga saja, Masamune cepat _move on_ ….

"Sanada," panggil Masamune. "Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau terlihat begitu marah?"

Yukimura menunduk dengan raut wajah kesal. Dan itu… jadi terlihat manis. "Aku nggak apa-apa! Nggak usah peduli."

"Gara-gara ceritaku tadi?" tebak Masamune.

"Uhm." Pipi Yukimura memerah karena tebakan Masamune benar. Dan itu berarti, Masamune akan tahu perasaannya.

Perasaan bahwa ia _cemburu_.

"Jadi itu benar," kata Masamune. "Kau cemburu?"

Yukimura hanya terdiam.

"Kau _gay_?"

Yukimura kembali terdiam. Dan ia merasakan penyesalan; keterpaksaan; kebingungan yang tercampur menjadi satu.

Rupanya, ia menyukai Masamune dengan alasan yang terbagi-bagi, walau dominan karena paksaan dari permainan Sasuke dan Kojuuro. Dan itu benar-benar tidak nyaman. Tapi, mengapa rasa cemburu itu begitu… nyata? Begitu menyakitkan?

Apakah… Yukimura tulus?

"Masamune- _dono_ tidak mengerti!" seru Yukimura.

" _Understand what_ , Sanada?" tanya Masamune bingung.

Yukimura memalingkan wajahnya. "Dari waktu kita berbaikan kemarin… aku merasa panas. Aku merasa hangat. Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa! Dan saat kau bilang kau masih mencintai orang dari masa lalumu itu… aku merasa… ah, aku tidak tahu lagi."

"Ya ampun, kau benar-benar menyukaiku."

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. Semua ini terlalu cepat! Benar-benar terlalu cepat. Semoga saja Yukimura tidak keceplosan tentang perjodohan itu.

"Tapi, maaf, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu."

Yukimura sudah tahu akan ini. Ia hanya terdiam.

"Aku masih sangat mencintai _nya_. Dan aku tidak bisa mengubah diriku yang _straight_ menjadi _gay_. Maaf, Sanada."

"Aku… uh."

Sementara itu, Sasuke menatap Kojuuro khawatir.

"Katakura, bagaimana ini?"

"Kita suruh Sanada modus."

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. "Hah? Anak itu mana bisa modus."

"Bisa. Nanti kita ajarkan. Selain itu, ia masih bisa 'perhatian', 'kan. Omong-omong, ia sedikit berlebihan. Apakah ini pertama kalinya ia jatuh cinta?" tanya Kojuuro.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Iya! Makanya itu, aku agak takut."

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau ini penakut," ledek Kojuuro. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan umpatan.

Masamune menaruh tangan kanannya di pundak Yukimura, berusaha membuatnya tenang. Sementara itu, Yukimura hanya menunduk, tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Ia kesal, sedih, dan senang karena diperlakukan seperti ini. Tapi, tetap saja. Ini masalah perasaan.

Dan pertama kalinya ia mencintai seseorang.

 _Seperti apa sih, perempuan itu sebenarnya? Sampai-sampai Masamune-_ dono _cinta sekali seperti itu_? Yukimura membatin kesal.

Maksudnya, jika kejadian _itu_ sudah lama sekali, harusnya ada di pikiran Masamune untuk _move on_. Tapi, sekalinya pun tidak. Yukimura penasaran, apakah mereka sudah terikat suatu 'janji'? Janji seperti yang orang-orang ungkapkan saat akan berpisah. Apalagi, bila alasannya hanya karena tidak mau LDR. Berarti, sebenarnya perasaan cinta masih ada, 'kan?

Diam-diam Yukimura juga pintar menganalisa, walau ia belum pernah mencintai seseorang.

"Sanada, dengarkan aku."

Yukimura menggeleng.

"Sanada, tolong."

"Semuanya sudah jelas, Masamune- _dono_. Aku suka kau, tapi kau tak suka aku. Kau suka orang lain. Apa lagi yang perlu dijelaskan?" tanya Yukimura pelan.

Masamune menggeleng. "Maksudku… jika kau masih ingin mengobrol denganku, akan kuperbolehkan."

Dari jauh, Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Bagus jika Masamune masih memperbolehkan Yukimura dekat. Itu artinya, semua ini akan lebih mudah.

Yukimura hanya mengangguk kecil, walau ia tak tahu apakah ia akan masih berani berbicara dengan Masamune setelah ini. Mungkin masih, namun Yukimura takut dengan segala kecanggungan yang akan terjadi….

"Mau kuantar ke kelas?"

"Uhm…," gumam Yukimura, membuat Masamune menunggu jawabannya. Pada akhirnya, ia mengangguk. "Bo-boleh."

Kemudian, mereka berjalan bersama ke kelas Yukimura.

 **.b.**

"BUTUH kerja ekstra ya, Sasuke?"

Yukimura bertanya sambil menikmati makan malam bersama Sasuke. Dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Bukan. Memang dari awal alasannya begini," jawab Sasuke.

Yukimura mengernyitkan alis. "Maksudnya?"

"Gini, lho, Yuki." Sasuke menatap Yukimura dalam. "Alasanku menjodohkanmu dengan Date itu hanya karena sifat kalian saling melengkapi dan karena nego-nego sama Katakura juga. Sementara Katakura… dia sebenarnya sedikit 'memanfaatkan' sifatmu."

Yukimura menaikkan satu alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Perempuan itu… sifatnya mirip kau." Sasuke tersenyum. "Dan Katakura ingin membuat Masamune _move on_ dengan menjodohkanmu dengannya."

"Mirip… aku?" tanya Yukimura pelan.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia mengambil tasnya yang ada di dekatnya dan mengeluarkan alat perekam suara yang pernah dipakainya untuk mencari informasi dari Masamune.

"Er, Sasuke?" tanya Yukimura ragu.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke. "Dengarkan saja."

 _"Kau punya pacar nggak?"_

 _"Nggak."_

 _"Kriteria pacar?"_

 _"Aku suka pacar yang rada manja. Romantis, cemburuan, dan nggak suka ngejar-ngejar aku. Ditambah, nggak begitu humoris dan pastinya baik. Bisa ngerti sifatku yang seperti ini."_

 _"Ooh."_

Yukimura tertegun mendengarnya.

"Kau dengar itu? Semua sifat itu ada padamu, dan yang pasti ada pada perempuan itu. Kalau kau bisa membuat Masamune lupa dengan _nya_ , lambat laun dia pasti akan mencintaimu juga."

"Nggak, Sasuke." Yukimura menggeleng. "Masamune- _dono_ pasti akan melihatku sebagai _dia_."

"Justru itu!" cetus Sasuke. "Kau harus membuka matanya. Kau harus membuatnya melihat dirimu sebagai _kau_ , bukan _dia_."

Yukimura menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tahu caranya, Sasuke…."

"Tenang saja, Yuki." Sasuke mengusap-usap kepala Yukimura. "Aku dan Katakura akan membantumu."

"Tapi, aku merasa sangat diawasi…," ucap Yukimura jujur. "Aku merasa _harus_ menyukai Masamune- _dono_. Aku merasa tidak bebas, karena kehendakmu dan Katakura- _dono_ menyuruhku dan Masamune _-dono_ bersatu. Tapi… kami tidak bisa, Sasuke."

"Jangan berbicara dulu sebelum pasti," nasihat Sasuke.

Tapi, tetap saja Yukimura merasa tidak nyaman. Melihat ekspresi adiknya seperti itu, mau tak mau Sasuke merasa bersalah juga. Apakah ia dan Kojuuro terlalu memaksakan hal ini? Apa ia mengekang adiknya dan _mengharuskan_ ia untuk suka pada orang yang hatinya masih untuk orang lain?

"Oke… sekarang begini saja," celetuk Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita menganggap perjodohan ini tidak pernah ada? Kau mendekati Date dengan tulus, tanpa ada paksaan dari siapapun."

Yukimura mengerang. "Tidak bisa, Sasuke. Tetap saja aku merasa tidak nyaman."

"Kau seterpikir itu ya…," keluh Sasuke. "Maafkan aku, Yuki. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat semuanya seperti ini."

Yukimura menggeleng. "Mungkin aku hanya ingin membuatmu senang, Sasuke. Tapi, rasa cemburu itu… nyata. Maksudku, rasa bersalah karena tidak berhasil membuat Masamune suka padaku itu ada. Atau ini hanya nafsuku saja? Ah, semua ini terlalu memusingkan. Aku saja tidak tahu perasaanku sendiri bagaimana, atau bahkan rasa cemburuku ini nyata atau tidak."

Dan Sasuke hanya terdiam, tidak mampu membantah.

 **To be continued.**

 **.b.**

A/N

Ah, Masmun tau… btw terkuak kan tu alasannya xD padahal tadinya maunya ngasihtau di akhir cerita.

Padahal gue bikin soal diskotiknya ngasal banget loh. Tapi abis itu ide mengalir lancar banget dan dalam satu jam (pas malem-malem) kebikin 1,4 words. REKOR! Terus besok paginya gue selesein he he jadinya ini _chapter_ kelar tanggal 9 Mei. (oke, ga penting….)

SASU HEHE maapin Masmun ye. Abis ngatain, terus baikan, terus sekarang jadi begini… kesian Yuki. mungkin Masmun emang lagi PMS makanya labil banget. #MasmunMinumKiranti #telatlu

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **12 Mei 2016** (Besok harpitnas huwek)


	7. Cintai Aku Dengan Tulus

**Backfire [7]: Cintai Aku Dengan Tulus**

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM  
Backfire © Meaaaa

 _Warning_ : _Crack pair_ , _random_ antara MasaYukiKojuSasu. Sho-ai, AU, sedikit OOC.

 _Have fun with the story_!

 **.b.**

"SEMALAM, Masamune frustasi," mulai Kojuuro. "Aku tidak mau sok tahu. Tapi, aku menduga itu ada hubungannya denganmu."

Yukimura mengerutkan alisnya. "Dia… kenapa?"

"Dia…." Kojuuro tersenyum masam. "Mabuk-mabukkan."

Refleks, Yukimura memukul meja yang ada di depannya. Terkejut karena ternyata perasannya membawa pengaruh yang begitu besar untuk Masamune. Yukimura tidak bermaksud begitu sama sekali. Dan ia mulai menyesal karena sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Sejenak, ia teringat janjinya pada Sasuke bahwa ia tidak akan lemah lagi. Yukimura mengeluh, ternyata ia tak bisa menepatinya. Ayolah, kejadian ini baru berlangsung di bawah seminggu. Dan sudah mendapat masalah bertubi-tubi.

"Lalu… apakah ia baik-baik saja?" tanya Yukimura khawatir.

Kojuuro mengangguk. "Dia berkali-kali memanggil namamu saat ia mabuk. Aku tidak tahu itu pertanda apa."

"Masamune- _dono_ …," lirih Yukimura. "Maafkan aku…."

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kutemani kau ke kelas Masamune untuk membicarakan ini?" tawar Kojuuro.

Itu tidak buruk. Dan dengan cepat Yukimura menyetujuinya. Keduanya pun berjalan menuju kelas Masamune.

Di sana, Masamune sedang Sasuke coba ajak ngobrol. Tapi, laki-laki itu sepertinya terlalu _badmood_ walau untuk bicara sekalipun. Untung saja di kelas hanya ada mereka. Langsung saja Yukimura masuk.

"Masamune- _dono_ …?" panggil Yukimura ragu.

Masamune mendongak. Hal itu membuat Yukimura sedikit merona. Dengan Sasuke, ia tidak peduli. Tapi dengannya… ia menoleh.

"Masamune- _dono_ ada masalah ya…?" tanya Yukimura lembut.

Masamune hanya kembali tertunduk—diam seribu bahasa.

"Aku mau bantu Masamune- _dono_ …," ucap Yukimura sambil duduk di samping Masamune.

Masamune—maupun Sasuke dan Kojuuro—tahu Yukimura tulus. Sementara itu, Kojuuro menarik tangan Sasuke ke luar kelas agar tidak mengganggu mereka berdua. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengintip dari jendela saja.

"Tidak perlu, Sanada," tolak Masamune. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi, kenapa Katakura- _dono_ bilang kalau kau tidak baik-baik saja?" tanya Yukimura. Sebenarnya, Kojuuro tidak mengatakan hal itu secara langsung. "Apa benar Masamune- _dono_ kemarin mabuk?"

Masamune menghela nafas panjang. "Kau tidak mengerti, Sanada. Aku lelah menghadapi masalah-masalah ini."

"Jadi, aku salah satu _masalahnya_?" tanya Yukimura.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, iya."

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu!" ucap Yukimura merasa bersalah. "Maaf…."

"Sanada, tolong jangan buat emosiku naik. Aku tidak ingin mengasarimu lagi." Masamune kini menatap Yukimura. "Aku tidak melarangmu untuk menyukaiku, 'kan? Apalagi, kau kuperbolehkan berbicara denganku."

"Aku membuka _luka lama_ milik Masamune- _dono_ , 'kan?" tanya Yukimura.

Masamune mengernyitkan alisnya.

" _Minum-minum itu nggak baik lho, Masamune-dono…,"_

" _Beda, Sanada. Aku minum bukan untuk kesenangan. Itu semua hanya pelampiasan."_

" _Nggak harus minum juga 'kan, Masamune-dono? 'Kan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga, teman-teman, atau kekasih."_

" _Mereka hanya menambah masalah."_

" _Jadi, menurutmu aku hanya menambah masalah?"_

" _Kau buta, Kojuuro? Dia pergi, Kojuuro. Dia pergi! Dan semua orang menyuruhku melupakannya. Tapi, nyatanya apa? Aku tidak bisa! Sampai sekarang, aku masih sangat mencintainya. Aku…."_

Itu benar. Tapi, Kojuuro dan Sasuke juga berperan. Sasuke adalah pencetus awalnya, kemudian Yukimura datang menasihati dan Kojuuro menceletuk yang benar-benar membuat emosinya naik.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf karena sudah menambah masalahmu," ucap Yukimura. "Aku… akan menghapus perasaan ini."

"Eh, tidak perlu!" sergah Masamune. " _I-I mean,_ kau bisa membuatku merasakan kasih sayang lagi."

"Maksudnya…?" tanya Yukimura bingung.

Masamune tersenyum kecil. "Cintai aku dengan tulus… maka aku akan merasa senang karena merasa diperhatikan _lagi_ , setelah lama semua itu hilang."

Hati Yukimura mencelos. Kini, tangannya teraih menutup mulutnya dan butiran-butiran air matanya jatuh. Ia begitu terharu. Dan beralih memeluk Masamune seerat mungkin.

"Kalau boleh… aku ingin menjagamu, Masamune- _dono_ -ku."

 **.b.**

"MEREKA _sweet banget_!" seru Sasuke di lorong kelas begitu melihat Masamune dan Yukimura berpelukan. "Tapi 'kok malah aku yang panas sendiri, ya?"

"Heh," tegur Kojuuro. "Berisik."

Sasuke tercengir. "Sepertinya ini pertanda baik. Bagaimana kalau kita susun rencana berikutnya?"

Kojuuro mengernyitkan alisnya. "Rencana apalagi?"

"Apa ya… _shopping_?" tanya Sasuke asal.

"Kau ini laki-laki rasa perempuan, ya."

"Nggak, lah! Gila aja _shopping_."

"Ngomong-ngomong _shopping_ , aku teringat tentang liburan di luar kota. Oke, itu tidak nyambung. Tapi, di liburan musim panas kita bisa ke pantai, berempat," tawar Kojuuro. "Tentu kalau mereka sudah saling mencintai."

Sasuke manggut-manggut. "Ide bagus!"

"Liburan musim panas masih sekitar tiga bulan lagi, karena musim semi baru saja dimulai." Kojuuro menambahkan. "Eh, kita sebentar lagi kelas 12, ya."

Sasuke mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian, Yukimura keluar dari kelas Masamune dengan pipi yang sudah sangat merah. Dan saat itu, Sasuke langsung menghampiri Yukimura, begitupun Kojuuro.

"Sasuke… kau lihat aku tadi?" tanya Yukimura ragu.

Sasuke mengangguk semangat. "Kemajuannya ternyata pesat! Kau hanya tinggal membuatnya luluh saja."

Yukimura hanya menelan ludahnya.

"Er, Sarutobi, sebaiknya kau jangan membuat respon seperti itu. Dia cerita padaku semalam kalau dia merasa sangat kau kekang dan kau awasi," ujar Kojuuro menengahi. Sasuke tertegun. Kojuuro benar. Ia hanya terlalu bersemangat untuk ini.

"Yuki… maaf." Sasuke menaruh satu tangannya di pundak Yukimura.

Yukimura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. "Aku ingin bertanya…."

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke dan Kojuuro berbarengan.

"Jika aku tidak berhasil membuat Masamune- _dono_ menyukaiku, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

Dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke dan Kojuuro terdiam.

"Kalian tidak punya jawabannya?" tanya Yukimura sedikit terkejut.

"Mungkin…," mulai Sasuke. "Mungkin kami akan membebaskan kalian berdua saja."

"Dan membiarkanku sakit hati karena perasaan yang tak berbalas ini?" tanya Yukimura sarkastik.

Kontan, kedua bahu Sasuke turun. Reaksi ini….

"Setelah kejadian tadi…." Yukimura meletakkan tangannya di dadanya. "Aku rasa aku _tulus_ mencintainya. Walau kejadian ini cepat sekali dan ada unsur paksaan. Tapi, aku ingin Masamune- _dono_ senang… aku ingin ia melupakan perempuan itu. Dan aku akan menjaganya."

Hal itu membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak dua kali lipat, entah kenapa.

Mengapa Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman?

"Oke. Semoga berhasil ya, Adikku!" seru Sasuke tersenyum, tapi di dalam benaknya tertanam rasa sakit. Jangan bilang…

Jangan bilang ia cemburu.

 **.b.**

"KATAKURA?" panggil Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke mendesah. "Kenapa aku merasa… panas, ya? Punggungku rasanya terbakar."

"Kau habis panas-panasan, kali," tanggap Kojuuro. "Barusan nyuruh aku ikut kau lari-lari di lapangan maksudnya apa, coba?"

Sasuke terkekeh. "Makanya itu."

"Maksudnya? Kenapa kau jadi aneh begini, sih?"

"MAKANYA ITU, KATAKURA!" Suara Sasuke terdengar bergema di telinga Kojuuro. "Aku cemburu."

Kojuuro terdiam.

"Aku seperti nggak rela jika Date akan _move on_ ke adikku. Tapi, apa iya? Apa iya aku suka Date?!" seru Sasuke gelisah. "Tapi, kenapa aku tidak menyadari itu?"

"Kau ini aneh." Kojuuro menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau yang ingin menjodohkan mereka, kau juga yang suka Masamune. Mungkin, kau hanya tersanjung dengan rasa setianya Masamune."

"Mungkin…." Sasuke menunduk. "Ya ampun, aku benar-benar seperti perempuan, sekarang."

"Jangan begitu. Kau tahu 'kan, adikmu sudah menyukai Masamune? Sebaiknya jangan menambah masalah," ujar Kojuuro.

"Atau aku suka Yuki?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah aneh. "Ah, nggak mungkin _brother complex_. Ya kali. Dia adikku dan aku selalu menganggapnya adikku."

Kojuuro tertawa kecil. "Adik yang perbedaan usianya hanya 11 bulan, sampai-sampai bisa satu angkatan."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring.

 **.b.**

TERNYATA, perasaan tulus Yukimura membawa pengaruh besar untuk Masamune.

Sedari tadi, Masamune terus memikirkan tentang Yukimura. Bukan karena jatuh cinta, melainkan tentang bagaimana ia akan melanjutkan 'hubungan'-nya dengan Yukimura setelah ini.

Dia _begitu mirip dengan Sanada. Polosnya… tulusnya… perkataan lembutnya… ah, kenapa setiap aku melihat Sanada, aku seperti melihat_ dia _?! Padahal kejadian itu sudah dua tahun yang lalu. Tapi, tetap saja. Ternyata_ dia _dampaknya besar sekali, sampai-sampai aku tak bisa_ move on _segini lamanya_. _Tapi, perasaan Sanada…_

 _Perasaan Sanada seperti membawa_ nya _kembali kepadaku._

 _Dan setiap aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai_ nya _, aku seperti mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai Sanada. Kenapa mereka berdua harus mirip? Dan kenapa dia bisa suka padaku? Padahal aku kasar…._

 _Walau kasar juga karena_ nya _. Semua ini begitu rumit. Dan ini seperti membawaku menuju masa lalu itu yang begitu tidak mengenakkan.._

Masamune berpikir panjang sambil memakan keripik pisangnya di ruang keluarga. Kojuuro yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas memaklumi. Masamune juga butuh waktu sendiri untuk memikirkan. Apalagi tentang perjodohan itu… jika Masamune tahu… ah, Kojuuro tidak tahu apa reaksi yang akan didapatnya.

 _Tapi, mereka orang yang beda_ , Masamune lanjut berpikir.

Dia _perempuan. Sanada laki-laki._ Dia _yang meninggalkanku, Sanada yang datang mencintaiku. Tapi, bagaimana jika Sanada pergi juga? Meninggalkanku sama seperti_ nya…

Masamune menggeleng. _Tetap_ dia _yang kucintai. Apapun yang terjadi, aku sudah berjanji dalam hati bahwa aku akan tetap mencintai_ nya _meski rasa sakit ini terasa seperti merobek-robek jiwa._

Tapi, bagaimana dengan konsekuensinya?

"Masamune," panggil Kojuuro.

Masamune menggeleng, tidak ingin berbicara dengan Kojuuro saat ini.

"Kau terlihat stress. Apakah ini tentang Sanada?"

Tapi, Masamune tetap mengangguk.

"Dia tulus, lho, Masamune." Kojuuro duduk di samping Masamune. "Jika kau bisa melupakan _dia_ untuk Sanada, itu akan mengubah hidupmu. Aku bisa pastikan."

"Tahu apa kau sampai-sampai bisa mengubah hidupku?" Masamune memicing. "Sekali _dia_ , tetap _dia_. Aku tidak mau _berpindah_."

"Tapi, kau memperbolehkannya mencintaimu, 'kan?" tanya Kojuuro. "Bagaimana kalau ia merasa kau memberinya harapan palsu?"

"Tahu darimana?" tanya Masamune sedikit terkejut. "Kau mengikutiku ya, kemarin?"

Kojuuro mengangguk.

"Tapi, aku tidak bilang kalau aku akan mencintainya. Lagipula, jika ia merasa diberi harapan palsu, itu salahnya. Aku tidak memberinya harapan. Aku hanya memperbolehkannya mencintaiku dengan tulus, agar aku bisa merasakan kasih sayang lag—tunggu." Masamune terdiam sebentar. "Iya ya, aku memberinya harapan."

"'Kan aku bilang." Kojuuro menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku bingung, Kojuuro…." Masamune menghela nafas panjang. "Setiap aku melihat Sanada, aku teringat _dia_ … dan setiap Sanada berbicara dengan lembut kepadaku, aku merasa dia telah membawa _nya_ kembali."

"Lalu, lupakan _dia_ dan lihatlah Sanada seluruhnya. Kau hanya perlu membuka mata, Masamune."

"Aku nggak mau liat dia telanjang."

"Ya Tuhan, bukan itu maksudku!" Kojuuro mendecak. "Lihat dia sebagai Sanada, bukan sebagai _dia_."

Masamune mengangguk. "Oke, oke! Tapi aku tetap tidak akan mengubah perasaanku. Sekali _dia_ , tetap _dia_. Tidak ada yang lain. Dan oh, aku cukup bersyukur Sanada sama dengan _nya_ , aku seperti merasakan kasih sayang _nya_ lagi."

"Ck. Kau ini benar-benar sedang PMS."

 **To be continued**.

 **.b.**

A/N

Baru bangun tidur langsung _update_ :)

Pendek banget ih cuma 1,5k words. Besok-besok ga bakal lagi sependek ini (karena gue udah targetin minimal 2k words bersihnya). Btw _chapter_ ini aneh banget, sumpah. Tapi gue jadi rada kasian juga sama Masmun…

Btw **SeijirouSasuke23** , soal itu… ah, siapa ya :P kayaknya sih bukan dia XD (apa sih me)

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **15 Mei 2016**


	8. Hancur, Pergi, dan Penyesalan

**Backfire [8]: Hancur, Pergi, dan Penyesalan**

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM  
Backfire © Meaaaa

 _Warning_ : _Crack pair_ , _random_ antara MasaYukiKojuSasu. Sho-ai, AU, sedikit OOC.

 _Have fun with the story_!

 **.b.**

"MAU ke mana, Masamune? Diskotik lagi?"

Masamune mendecih. "Apa sih urusannya denganmu? Kau ini hanya sepupuku. Dua sepupu yang orangtuanya sudah meninggal dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama."

"Semua ini tidak harus diselesaikan dengan _minum_ , Masamune! Lebih baik tidur saja, mengistirahatkan otak. Itu akan jauh membuatmu lebih baik!"

" _Fudge off_. Kau ini tidak mengerti masalahku. Kau tidak pernah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Kehilangan _dia_ … perasaan Sanada… itu semua… ARGH! _LEAVE ME ALONE!_ " Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Masamune pun langsung keluar.

" _MASAMUNE-_ DONO _! TUNGGU!"_

Kojuuro mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Sanada?

Kemudian, ia segera keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Masamune- _dono_ mau ke mana?" tanya Yukimura khawatir, melihat ekspresi wajah Masamune yang begitu marah.

Masamune memicing. " _Let me go._ "

"Tidak akan, sampai kau menjawabnya," balas Yukimura tegas. "Mau mabuk-mabukkan lagi?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Sanada!" jerit Masamune frustasi. "Kau juga BUKAN siapa-siapa! Kau tidak berhak mengatur ke mana aku pergi!"

"Lalu…." Suara Yukimura mulai mengecil. "Maksudnya perkataan Masamune- _dono_ tadi siang itu apa…?"

Pandangan Masamune melunak.

 _Perkataan lembutnya._

 _Sanada dan_ dia _._

 _Sama._

Masamune menggeleng kuat.

"Jadi, Masamune- _dono_ hanya membual…."

"Tolong, _Yuki_ , jangan nangis. Aku sudah sangat frustasi sekarang. Tolong biarkan aku sendiri dulu." Masamune mengangkat wajah Yukimura, sejenak pipinya merona karena panggilan yang ia buat barusan pada Sanada.

 _Yuki_.

Begitupun Yukimura yang pipinya langsung memerah karena panggilan itu.

Dan sialnya, Kojuuro ikut panas sendiri melihat mereka berdua. Mungkin karena mereka memang terlalu _cute_. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu mereka berdua, tapi ia juga khawatir seandainya Masamune mengapa-apakan Yukimura lagi.

Seperti saat mereka bertengkar untuk yang kedua kalinya di rumah ini.

"Aku… benar-benar akan menghapus perasaan ini." Yukimura mengusap air matanya. "Aku hanya beban untuk Masamune- _dono_. Dan aku tidak akan pernah lagi berbicara denganmu."

Hati Masamune mencelos. Bahunya melemas.

 _Kalau Sanada pergi, maka_ dia _juga pergi_ ….

"Jangan pernah pergi."

Yukimura menggeleng. "Aku ini hanya menambah masalah. Dan aku tidak mau orang yang kucintai merasa terbebani karena perasaan ini."

" _Mego_ …."

Mata Yukimura melebar.

Nama itu.

 _Apakah itu nama perempuan di masa lalunya Masamune-_ dono _…?_

" _Mego…_ jangan pergi lagi." Masamune memeluk Yukimura erat.

Yukimura hanya bisa menangis. Bukan menangis bahagia, namun menangis pilu karena ternyata selama ini Masamune hanya melihat dirinya sebagai Mego, perempuan di masa lalu Masamune. Bagaimana Yukimura bisa tahan… sementara itu bagaimana perasaanmu sendiri jika ada di posisi Yukimura? Dilihat sebagai orang lain….

Yang begitu mirip dengan dirimu.

Yang sebenarnya serupa, tapi tak sama.

Tapi, Yukimura tetaplah Yukimura. Mego tetaplah Mego.

Rasanya….

"Bahkan… Masamune- _dono_ melihatku sebagai dia… apa aku semirip itu dengannya…?" tanya Yukimura lirih.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini, _Mego_ …."

Hal itu membuat Kojuuro sangat gelisah.

Ia kasihan pada Yukimura. Meskipun tak berpengalaman, ia dapat merasakan sesak yang bergumul di hati laki-laki itu. Menggumpal-gumpal membengkakkan hati, semua rasa sakit itu tidak dapat dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata.

Yang jelas, itu sakit… sekali.

 _Benar-benar sakit._

"Masamune," tegur Kojuuro akhirnya.

"Ck. Apa lagi sih, Kojuuro?" tanya Masamune kesal sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku 'kan… S-Sanada?"

Seluruh pipi Sanada sudah basah karena air mata.

" _Oh my God… what did I just do…_." Masamune menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangan. Laki-laki di depannya sudah _sangat_ hancur.

Dan Masamune bisa merasakan itu.

Dengan lembut, Masamune mengusap pipi Yukimura untuk menghapus air matanya. Sementara Yukimura hanya membiarkan itu. Membiarkan Masamune tenggelam dalam penyesalan karena sudah membuat dirinya menangis…

Karena tanpa diberitahu pun, Yukimura bisa menyadari bahwa Masamune tidak bisa melihat orang menangis. Siapapun itu.

"Maaf," lirih Masamune.

Yukimura hanya terdiam.

"Sanada—Yuki."

Yukimura tetap terdiam, satu air matanya kembali jatuh.

"Aku… memanggilmu Mego?"

"Haruskah aku menangis setiap saat agar Masamune- _dono_ mengerti?"

Masamune bungkam.

"Aku mencintai Masamune- _dono_ dan…." Yukimura terisak. "Kau menghancurkan perasaan ini."

"Yuki…."

"Selamat tinggal."

Dan Yukimura pun pergi dari hadapan Masamune, meninggalkan Masamune yang tengah terdiam.

Menyesal.

Tubuhnya melemas.

Dan jatuh berlutut.

Satu tetes air matanya jatuh.

 _Apakah aku… sudah keterlaluan?_

"Katamu, jika Sanada pergi, maka _dia_ juga pergi."

Kojuuro menceletuk di tengah keheningan. Masamune menggertakkan giginya.

"Aku… astaga, aku benar-benar bingung, Kojuuro."

Kojuuro menghela nafas. "Kau hanya perlu ingat kalau dia adalah Sanada dan dia sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku menyesal, Kojuuro… apa yang harus kulakukan jika Yuki pergi…?" tanya Masamune sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Menangis.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya, karena _cinta_.

"Mencoba mendekatinya," jawab Kojuuro. "Perjuangkan dia. Aku tahu, Masamune. Sebenarnya, kau mencintainya. Hanya saja bayangan Mego menjadi dinding di antara kau dan Sanada. Kau harus mengusir bayangan itu…."

"Caranya…?"

"Dengan mengertinya."

Masamune mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih, Kojuuro." Kemudian, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Sepertinya aku demam…."

Dan Masamune segera masuk ke rumah karena merasa kedinginan.

Tidak jadi ke diskotik.

 **.b.**

"CK. Harusnya kau tidak usah masuk. Jadi sempoyongan begini, 'kan."

"Tapi, aku harus bertemu Sanada, Kojuuro… aku harus meminta maaf padanya."

 _Sanada_.

Kojuuro hanya mendecak sambil membantu Masamune duduk di kursinya. Saat ini, ia sedang ada di kelas 11-2. Selain untuk membantu Masamune, ia juga sedang menunggu Sasuke. Karena nanti ia pasti datang bersama Yukimura.

Dan tepat beberapa saat setelah itu, Sasuke datang.

"Dah, Sasuke…."

Masamune yang mendengar itu lantas berdiri, berlari sempoyongan ke arah Yukimura.

"SANADA!"

Yukimura menegang.

"Oh, jadi ini ya orang yang kemarin berhasil bikin adikku nangis semalaman?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik.

Mata Masamune membulat. "Nangis… semalaman?"

Pandangan Masamune beralih pada Yukimura yang sama sekali tidak menyapanya. Bahkan, menatap matanya pun tidak. Rasanya… Masamune kehilangan….

"Sanada?"

Yukimura hanya pergi meninggalkan Masamune dan Sasuke ke kelasnya.

Namun, Masamune mengejarnya.

"Sanada! Tunggu." Ia menahan pergelangan tangan Yukimura.

"Masa—" Yukimura langsung tutup mulut begitu tahu ia berbicara.

"Hm? Sanada? Kau ingin mengatakan apa?" tanya Masamune.

Yukimura kembali terdiam. Kepalanya menunduk.

"Hei, Sanada, tolong jawab aku," pinta Masamune.

Tapi, Yukimura tidak memberikan respon apa-apa.

"Kalau kau memang ingin menjauh dariku…." Masamune mengendurkan pegangannya. "Kau harus tahu… aku lebih sakit lagi, Sanada…."

Yukimura terlihat begitu tidak tahan untuk berbicara. Melihatnya, Masamune terus memancing agar ia mau bicara.

"Aku ingin mencoba melupakannya… demi kau. Apakah boleh?"

Masamune mengangkat wajah Yukimura.

" _Dia_ hanya bayangan yang menjadi dinding di antara kita…." Masamune berkata mengutip perkataan Kojuuro kemarin. "Aku ingin belajar mencintaimu…."

"Sia-sia."

Yukimura berkata dingin sambil berlari ke kelasnya, meninggalkan Masamune yang hanya menatap kepergian Yukimura.

"Sanada…."

Laki-laki itu memasuki kelasnya tanpa melihat Masamune lagi.

"Sanada- _ku_ …."

"Huh. Dasar PHP."

Masamune mendongak dan mendapati Sasuke yang memandangi pintu kelas 11-3.

"Aku ingin kau kembali membuatnya tersenyum, tidak mau tahu."

"Tapi, Kresek, dia tidak mau lagi berbicara denganku."

"Dasar laki-laki tidak bertanggungjawab."

Dan Sasuke kembali masuk ke kelasnya. Sementara itu, Kojuuro keluar.

"Masamune."

Masamune hanya menggeram. "Apa? Mau mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Kresek?"

"Berjuanglah, Masamune."

Dengan dua kata itu, seakan menjadi akhir pembicaraan mereka karena Kojuuro kini meninggalkannya ke kelas sebelah, kelasnya dan Yukimura.

Masamune berakhir bertambah _stress_. Dan sepertinya, ia memang harusnya beristirahat di rumah saja. Demam ini membuat kepalanya berat….

 _Sialan, aku sudah 'melihat' Sanada tapi malah jadi seperti ini. Sebenarnya, mau Sanada itu apa, sih?!_

 **.b.**

SEBENARNYA, Yukimura khawatir.

Tangan Masamune panas. Wajahnya pucat. Bibirnya memutih. Dan tubuhnya sempoyongan. Pasti ia demam. Tapi, hal itu tidak diungkapkannya karena gengsi dan ia memang sedang 'ngambek' pada Masamune. Meskipun begitu, Yukimura tetap berdoa semoga Masamune baik-baik saja.

Ia hampir keceplosan, namun untung saja ia segera bungkam.

Tentang hubungannya dengan Masamune….

Yukimura bingung.

Ia merasa egois.

Jika memang Masamune tulus… tentu ia tidak akan syok ketika tahu kalau Yukimura menangis semalaman. Juga tak akan terlihat begitu khawatir kepada Yukimura, cemas-cemas berharap dirinya dimaafkan.

Yukimura ingin memaafkannya, namun, ia sakit hati.

Atau mungkin gengsi?

Yukimura bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Sebenarnya, apa yang dilakukan oleh Mego-Mego itu sampai-sampai Masamune benar-benar cinta? Sebenarnya, semirip apa ia pada Mego sampai-sampai Masamune melihatnya sebagai perempuan itu? Bahkan mengutarakan ketidakinginannya Yukimura—atau Mego—pergi.

Tetap saja, Yukimura tidak mau bertahan _sebagai_ Mego untuk Masamune.

Mungkin ia perlu bertanya pada Kojuuro soal Mego.

Kojuuro berjalan ke kelas. Begitu tahu, Yukimura langsung berlari kecil menuju Kojuuro.

"Katakura- _dono_!"

Kojuuro menanggapinya dengan dehaman kecil.

"Aku boleh nanya?"

"Kau sudah bertanya."

Yukimura tersenyum masam. "Sebenarnya, Mego- _dono_ itu siapa dan kenapa ia bisa membuat Masamune- _dono_ tergila-gila?"

Dalam hati, Kojuuro sudah tahu bahwa ia akan ditanyakan seperti ini. Dan untuk menjawabnya… Kojuuro sedikit ragu-ragu. Yukimura memang _nyaris_ sama dengan Mego, dan untuk itu Kojuuro takut Masamune juga menganggap Yukimura menjadi _seperti_ Mego agar bisa dicintai sama seperti Masamune mencintai _nya_.

Kojuuro tidak pernah menduga juga bila akan terjadi seperti ini, membawa kembali nama perempuan itu dan membuka luka lama. Jika ia tidak mencetuskan _itu_ , tentu tidak akan jadi seperti ini.

Tapi tetap saja, ini sudah jadi takdir.

" _Dia_ memang sepertimu," mulai Kojuuro. "Mego itu selalu ada di saat Masamune terjatuh. Di saat ibunya meninggal, di saat ia sakit, di saat frustasi dan depresi… benar-benar sepertimu saat kau bertengkar dengan Masamune kemarin. Mego pun tetap berbicara lembut walau merasa marah atau disakiti."

Yukimura tertegun. "Memangnya, saat itu, Masamune- _dono_ dan Mego- _dono_ pacaran kelas berapa, sih? Kok aku nggak pernah dengar namanya…."

"Delapan sampai sembilan," jawab Kojuuro. "Umur segitu masih kecil sekali untuk berpacaran, 'kan? Tapi, rasa cinta mereka sudah sedalam itu."

 _Sedalam itu_.

 _Rasa cinta mereka_.

"Begitu." Yukimura manggut-manggut.

Kojuuro membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"KATAKURA!"

Baik Yukimura atau Kojuuro, keduanya menoleh kepada seseorang yang memanggil di depan pintu kelas. Rupanya itu Sasuke. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu cemas. Penasaran, Kojuuro dan Yukimura pun menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Sarutobi?" tanya Kojuuro heran.

"Date, Katakura. Badannya panas sekali dan sekarang ia ada di UKS."

Kojuuro mengernyitkan alisnya. "Sudah kupaksa ia untuk tidak usah masuk sekolah. Memaksakan sekali."

"Lho, kau tidak khawatir?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, karena itu salahnya. Sanada, kau urus dia ya? Kasihan lho, dia semalam terpikir kau terus." Kojuuro mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yukimura.

Pipi Yukimura merona.

"Nggak, nggak ada!" tolak Sasuke. "Dia udah bikin adikku nangis semalaman. Dan sekarang kau menyuruhnya mengurus Date?!"

"Loh, kok kau begitu? Bukannya kita mau jodohin mereka?" tanya Kojuuro heran. "Harusnya kita buat mereka dekat, dong?"

Yukimura menghela nafas mendengar keduanya berdebat tanpa mau tahu perasaannya dahulu. Ia khawatir pada Masamune, tapi saat ini ia sedang ngambek. Dan ini menyulitkan Yukimura untuk mengambil tindakannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Yuki?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh…."

Iya.

Tidak.

Iya.

Tidak.

Iya…

TIDAK.

"Nggak mau!" tolak Yukimura mentah-mentah. "Aku marah pada Masamune- _dono_! Aku tidak mau berbicara dengannya lagi! Aku capek diperlakukan seakan-akan aku adalah Mego!"

Baik Kojuuro maupun Sasuke, keduanya terdiam.

Sampai Yukimura kembali membuka suaranya.

"Aku tahu, ini baru sekitar seminggu dua minggu, tapi…." Yukimura mengecilkan suaranya. "Terasa begitu dalam…."

"Sanada, jangan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri. Kau mencintainya. Dan dia sudah melihat padamu seutuhnya, bahkan mencoba melupakan perempuan itu demi kau. Dan kau malah seperti ini? Sebenarnya kau ini maunya apa?" ceramah Kojuuro.

Yukimura menggeleng.

"Kok, kau jadi memarahi adikku?!" protes Sasuke tidak terima.

Kojuuro mendecak. "Kau tahu, aku sudah lelah menenangkan Masamune yang juga menangis semalam saking frustasinya ia. Dan kau tahu siapa penyebabnya? Dia! Sanada! Kenapa dia begitu egois?! Masamune itu mencintai Sanada, hanya saja bayangan Mego itu menjadi dinding di antara mereka! Itu saja!"

Mata Sasuke memicing, kesal dengan Kojuuro yang kini menyakiti hatinya dan juga—pasti—hati Yukimura. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yukimura, yang kini menggamit lengan Sasuke dan meremasnya pelan.

Pasti ia tersinggung.

"Mego, ya…." Dan Sasuke langsung mengetahui bahwa nama perempuan itu adalah Mego. "Yuki, jangan dengarkan dia. Date yang salah, bukan kau. Dan sudah seharusnya dia yang mengejarmu karena dia yang salah! Siapa suruh dia melihatmu sebagai Mego. Iya 'kan?"

"Ya walaupun memang harusnya Masamune yang mengejar, tetap saja harus ada timbal baliknya, dong!" protes Kojuuro. "Kasihan juga kalau Masamune sudah mengejar-ngejar Sanada, tapi Sanada tetap _kekeuh_ nggak mau maafin!"

Yukimura tetap diam.

"Itu untuk mengetes seberapa kuat ambisi Date untuk mengejar Yuki!" bantah Sasuke. Rupanya, ini semakin sengit.

Kojuuro memicing. "Memangnya ia tak punya batas kesabaran? Saat ia mulai melupakan, Sanada malah pergi. Itu membuatnya frustasi! Dia jadi bingung!"

"Itu berarti dia belum atau mungkin nggak mencintai Yuki!"

"Kau ini…." Pandangan Kojuuro melunak begitu teringat sesuatu. "Sanada, bisa tinggalkan kami?"

Perlahan, Yukimura mengangguk. "Tapi jangan pakai fisik, ya…."

Kojuuro mengangguk mengiyakan. Kemudian, Yukimura pun segera hilang dari pandangan mereka berdua.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Perkataanmu yang terakhir," mulai Kojuuro. "Kau berbicara seakan-akan kau tidak mau Masamune mencintai Sanada."

Sasuke mendecak. "Aku dan kau sama-sama tahu kalau aku sekarang suka juga pada Masamune. Tapi, aku tidak mau hal itu menjadi masalah. Ngomong-ngomong, memangnya seterlihat itu?"

Kojuuro mengangguk.

"Sial. Untung saja Yuki tidak menyadarinya." Sasuke menghela nafas. "Oh iya, Date! Duh, kok jadi melantur banyak begini, sih."

"Ya sudah, kau saja yang urus. Masalah Sanada biar aku urusi. Nanti aku yakinkan dia agar mau meminta maaf pada Masamune," ujar Kojuuro.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku juga berpikiran yang sama. Ya sudah, aku ke Date dulu."

Dan Sasuke pun berlari kecil menuju UKS.

 **.b.**

A/N

Ini bukan klimaks. Tapi, bisa dibilang klimaks untuk konflik pertama, sih… ya ampun ini alur lambat bener. Pasti lebih dari 20 _chapter_. ASJDQAK.

Sejauh ini, _chapter_ ini yang paling gue suka, ga tau kenapa. _Stuck_ sampe 2 hari loh xD untung selesai dua hari sebelum jadwal _update_. Btw gue suka banget bagian KojuSasu berantem.

HALO ICHI. HALO JUGA SASU. Makasih ya kalian _review_ -nya.

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **19 Mei 2016**


	9. Tulusnya Maafku

**Backfire [9]: Tulusnya Maafku**

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM  
Backfire © Meaaaa

 _Warning_ : _Crack pair_ , _random_ antara MasaYukiKojuSasu. Sho-ai, AU, sedikit OOC.

 _ **Chapter**_ **ini nggak diedit lagi. Jadi, maapin kalo ada typo/ kerancuan kalimat.**

 _Have fun with the story_!

 **.b.**

DEMI Tuhan, Masamune pusing sekali.

Dirinya tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Yukimura dari tadi. Ia ingin minta maaf, ia ingin dimaafkan, dan ia ingin bisa bersama-sama dengan Yukimura lagi.

Tapi… dirinya ini sudah menyakiti laki-laki itu. Dan sekarang ia harus terima konsekuensinya. Dan karena kesalahan _itu_ , Masamune harus meminta maaf. Sayangnya, Yukimura benar-benar marah padanya dan itu membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah.

Masamune tidak bermaksud memberi harapan pada Yukimura. Ia hanya memberi semacam… 'tempat' untuk Yukimura bisa mencintai, dan agar ia sendiri bisa merasakan kasih sayang dan cinta dari seseorang lagi. Dan Masamune tidak bermaksud menyakiti Yukimura kemarin. Namun, apa daya… Yukimura sudah terlanjur membenci Masamune.

 _Membenci_.

Mungkin, kata membenci terlalu jauh untuk ukuran Yukimura. Mungkin bisa lebih digambarkan dengan rasa kecewa.

"Mego… Yuki… apa kalian orang yang sama?"

Sekarang, pikiran Masamune mulai menjalar ke mana-mana.

"Ah, aku ini berbicara apa sih?" Masamune menampar dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu UKS terbuka. Rupanya Sasuke. Dan itu membuat Masamune mendecak, karena ia sempat berharap Yukimura lah yang membukanya. Kemudian, berkata, " _Masamune-_ dono _, aku memaafkanmu!_ " dengan mudahnya.

"Date?"

"Apa sih, Kresek?"

Sasuke terkekeh. "Lagi sakit saja bisa nyolot."

"Bahasa apa itu, nyolot-nyolot." Masamune mengerlingkan matanya. Kemudian, Sasuke menarik kursi yang ada di dekat ranjang Masamune untuk duduk di sebelah laki-laki yang sedang terbaring itu.

Sasuke juga kasihan pada Masamune. Dan Kojuuro sangat benar. Ketika Masamune berusaha, tentu Yukimura harus memberikan timbal balik juga. Walau pendapat tentang seberapa kuat ambisi Masamune untuk mengejar Yukimura juga ada benarnya, tapi itu terasa sangat egois.

Dan Sasuke tidak mau membuat Yukimura egois pada Masamune. Namun juga tidak pasrah begitu saja. Dan bagi Sasuke, ini sulit untuk dijabarkan.

"Badanmu panas banget," komentar Sasuke ketika menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Masamune. "Kuambilkan obat demam dulu, ya."

Perlahan, Masamune mulai menggigil. "Kresek, dingin…."

"Ruangan ini sudah rada pengap, lho." Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

Masamune meraih tangan Sasuke. "Sanada… peluk aku, Sanada…."

Di saat itu juga, Sasuke menggigit bibir menahan rasa bersalah.

Rasa bersalah akibat sudah menghasut Yukimura agar jangan memaafkan Masamune, juga karena perasaannya.

 _Jadi ini, rasanya dipanggil dengan nama orang lain_. _Sakit juga._

Tapi, Sasuke memakluminya karena memang targetnya adalah Masamune bersama Yukimura.

"Y-Yuki nggak ada di sini," ucap Sasuke sambil menaruh gelas berisi air dan obat demam di meja. "Kau sudah makan?"

Masamune menggeleng.

"Ya ampun! Kau harus makan dulu sebelum minum obat. Kubelikan roti, ya?" tawar Sasuke cemas.

"Aku tidak butuh obat, Kresek…," jawab Masamune lirih. "Aku butuh Sanada… aku mau minta maaf… aku menyesal sudah menyakitinya…."

Bisakah Sasuke menangis sekarang? Mengapa perkataan itu begitu manis?

Walau ditujukan bukan kepada dirinya, Sasuke tetap merasakan menjadi _fanboy_ , walau di sisi lain ia juga cemburu.

"T-tapi, d-dia nggak mau menemuimu."

" _Please_?"

"Kau harus sembuh dulu, baru boleh bertemu Sanada."

"Aturan macam apa itu…? Ah, kau ini ribet sekali. Sudah, sinikan obatnya."

Sasuke tidak mau memberikan obat itu. Perut Masamune kosong. Jadi, ia menaruh obat itu di meja yang lebih jauh, yang tidak akan sanggup digapai Masamune yang sekarang sangat lemas.

"Tidur saja dulu. Sebentar lagi bel masuk, aku akan belikan kau makanan sambil mengizinkanmu kepada guru piket untuk tinggal di UKS dulu. Nanti sakitmu akan bertambah parah jika dipaksakan," paksa Sasuke sambil berjalan ke pintu. "Jangan ke mana-mana."

Tapi, Masamune _tidak_ menurutinya.

 **.b.**

YUKIMURA membasuh wajahnya, berusaha mendinginkan otak.

Ia sendiri juga tidak mau lama-lama berada di tengah perdebatan Sasuke dan Kojuuro. Telinganya panas mendengarnya. Seolah-olah mereka berdua hanya menganggap Yukimura hanya sebagai objek, bukannya subjek.

Ia mengambil buku kecil yang dibawanya, kemudian menarik bolpoin yang ada di dalam situ. Mulai menuliskan sesuatu.

 _Masamune-_ dono _._

 _Aku sayang Masamune-_ dono _. Tapi, aku juga tidak tahan—_

Yukimura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ah, ini terlalu plin-plan, dan terlalu menye! Ia harus tetap ingat; ia masih marah pada Masamune. Walau di dalam rasa marah itu juga ada rasa rindu dan sayang….

"Sanada!"

Tubuh Yukimura membeku.

 _Suara itu._

"Sanada! _Please_ , _please_ jangan kabur."

Yukimura menggigit bibirnya, namun tidak mengubah posisinya.

"Aku bela-belain ke sini agar bisa minta maaf padamu." Tangan Masamune meraih lengan kanan Yukimura dari belakang. Ah, begitu hangat—bukan, panas dirasakannya. Masamune- _nya_ sakit….

Dan Yukimura benar-benar ingin berteriak memarahinya karena sembarangan kabur dari UKS, bukannya beristirahat.

"Sanada, _please_." Intonasi suara Masamune mulai terdengar putus asa. "Aku sayang kau. Tolong ya? Maafkan aku."

Yukimura menggeleng pelan, tetap pada keraguannya yang terbelah dua.

"Aku sedang sakit, Sanada…." Masamune benar-benar terdengar putus asa. "T-tapi, maksudnya bukan menyogok maaf dengan menunjukkan itu."

Yukimura tetap diam.

"Aku nggak mau memaksamu, tapi aku tak yakin aku akan masuk sekolah sampai tiga hari ke depan," lanjut Masamune, tetap mencerocos. "Yah, aku juga tahu rumah kita dekat. Tapi… kau juga tak akan mau bertemu aku, 'kan? Ini kesempatan emasku untuk meminta maaf padamu."

Tetap hening.

"Yuki, aku minta maaf." Suara Masamune mulai melemah.

Refleks, Masamune melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yukimura dari belakang, mulai tak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri. Karena itu, Yukimura merasa tak enak. Tapi, ia tetap tidak mau memaafkan.

"Ayo."

"Hm? Kemana?" tanya Masamune begitu Yukimura memapahnya.

"UKS."

Masamune tersenyum kecil. "Setidaknya, kau tetap peduli—iyalah, kau 'kan cinta aku. Sudah pasti kau peduli, 'kan? Meski nada bicaramu dingin sekali, _it's okay_ …."

Yukimura benar-benar merasa kasihan.

Akhirnya, Yukimura mengantarkan Masamune ke UKS tanpa berbicara lagi. Hal itu cukup membuat Masamune merasa sakit hati. Apalagi, di depan UKS, sudah ada Sasuke yang mondar-mandir dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Kalian?" Mata Sasuke membulat begitu melihat Masamune dipapah oleh Yukimura.

"Sasuke," panggil Yukimura. "Tolong jagain Masamune- _dono_. Aku ke kelas dulu."

"Tapi, kenapa dia bisa bersamamu? Dia kabur ya?"

Yukimura mengangguk. "Sudah ya, aku balik dulu."

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Yukimura segera keluar ruang UKS, meninggalkan Masamune yang masih memanggilnya.

Sambil berjalan ke kelas, Yukimura mengeluarkan permen yang ada di saku bajunya dan mengemutnya pelan; dengan alasan ingin mencari distraksi atas rasa bersalahnya ini. Setidaknya, rasa manis dari permen stroberi ini cukup membantu, walau Yukimura tetap terngiang-ngiang pada ucapan laki-laki itu.

Yukimura tahu Masamune tulus. Masalahnya, ia gengsi. Dan ia tidak mau menjadi orang yang terpandang plin-plan oleh Sasuke—yang kini lebih membelanya dibandingkan Masamune. Sasuke mendukungnya untuk tetap menjauh dari Masamune, walau jika dipikir secara logika harusnya Sasuke mendukungnya untuk kembali berbaikan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi… tindakan gegabah Yukimura ini sungguh memakan waktu. Kalau saja ia memaafkan Masamune tadi, mungkin ia tak akan segelisah ini dan sudah kembali tersenyum bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya

Yukimura lupa kenapa ia bisa mencintai Masamune.

Ah, ya, saat Masamune meminta maaf padanya di hari _itu_.

Saat itu juga, Yukimura menyadari bahwa Masamune memang tidak bisa melihat siapapun menangis. Dan jika menangisnya karena ulahnya sendiri… mungkin perasaan bersalah akan terus menghinggapi sekalinya permasalahan sudah selesai.

Ia ingat saat itu Masamune justru mengatakan bahwa dirinya yang salah. Dan sentuhan manis di puncak kepalanya itu… entah kenapa memberikan semacam setruman ke dalam pembuluh darahnya—mengalir dan membuat hatinya bergetar. Di saat itu, Yukimura pun mulai menyukai laki-laki itu.

Permintaan maaf itu bahkan terdengar tidak lebih tulus dari yang barusan—tapi keesokan harinya hubungan mereka sudah membaik. Nada putus asa itu… membuat Yukimura yakin bahwa Masamune memang menyesal dan benar-benar akan melupakan perempuan itu.

 _Ya. Aku harus kembali ke UKS dan memaafkannya._

Akhirnya, Yukimura kembali berjalan menuju UKS. Jantungnya sedikit berdetak lebih cepat.

Tidak lama kemudian, Yukimura pun sampai di pintu UKS dan mengetuknya pelan. Tidak ada yang membukanya. Karena bingung, ia pun mengintip dari jendela, kemudian ia mengernyitkan alisnya heran begitu mengetahui tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam.

 _Tunggu, mereka kemana…? Apa mereka ke kelas lagi? Tapi, badan Masamune-_ dono _masih panas sekali…._

 **.b.**

"PERMISI, Katakura- _dono_ ," panggil Yukimura sambil mengetuk pintu rumah Masamune dan Kojuuro.

Ternyata, siang tadi, Masamune sudah pulang bersama Kojuuro karena ia sudah tak kuat menahan pusingnya dan badannya sudah terasa sangat tidak enak. Jadi, mereka pulang dan Kojuuro juga jadi terpaksa meninggalkan sekolahnya sehari untuk menjaga Masamune.

Dan ini waktu pulang sekolah. Maka cepat-cepat saja Yukimura ke sini—tentunya atas izin Sasuke.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kojuuro membukakan pintu.

"Sanada?" tanyanya membesarkan mata. "Kau… sudah berubah pikiran?"

Yukimura mengangguk. "Aku merasa bersalah, Katakura- _dono_ … bolehkah aku bertemu Masamune- _dono_?"

"Boleh," jawab Kojuuro. "Tapi, dia sedang tidur, aku tak enak membangunkannya. Kau saja yang bangunkan, ya?"

"Eh… oke. Kalau begitu aku ke kamar Masamune- _dono_ dulu." Yukimura tersenyum.

Akhirnya, Yukimura berjalan menuju kamar Masamune sambil membawa bungkusan bubur. Sebelum ke sini, ia membelinya terlebih dahulu.

Yukimura membuka pintu kamar Masamune perlahan, sejenak membuatnya teringat kejadian _itu_. Suasa kamar ini tidak berubah, hanya saja kini terselimuti oleh perasaan khawatir. Masamune- _nya_ sakit. Ia berjalan menuju kasur Masamune, kemudian menaruh bubur bawaannya di meja kecil sebelahnya.

Keringat mengalir dari pelipis Masamune. Wajah laki-laki itu terlihat tidak nyaman di dalam balutan selimut. Dengan lembut, Yukimura menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Masamune. Rupanya sudah tidak begitu panas. Jemarinya membelai rambut Masamune pelan.

Perlahan, Masamune membuka matanya.

"Yuki…?"

Yukimura tersenyum. "Ini aku, Masamune- _dono_."

"Yuki."

Tangan Masamune berusaha meraih wajah Yukimura. Dengan tanggap, Yukimura mengambil tangan itu.

"Maafin aku, ya…," ucap Masamune pelan sambil mengusap pipi Yukimura. "Aku nggak bermaksud seperti itu…."

"Ya, Masamune- _dono_. Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf atas keegoisanku." Yukimura menunduk.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu…." Masamune melirik ke arah bungkusan di meja sebelah kasurnya. "Itu apa, Yuki?"

"Ah, ini. Bubur," jawab Yukimura. "Mau kusuapi?"

Masamune mengangguk. Kemudian, Yukimura pun membuka bungkusan itu dan mulai menyuapi Masamune.

Diam-diam, Kojuuro memperhatikan itu. Perasaannya berubah tak karuan. Maksudnya… bukan ke arah _fanboy_. Tapi ke arah… tak rela.

Jangan bilang ia juga merasakan cemburu.

Maksudnya, selama Yukimura disakiti Masamune, Kojuuro lah yang selalu menenangkannya—bersama Sasuke. Dan itu memang 'kewajiban'-nya karena dalam misi utamanya untuk menjodohkan. Tapi, semakin ke sini, tanpa disadari… perasaan itu tumbuh. Mungkin terdengar tabu, tapi menjadi Mak Comblang ternyata juga penuh resiko.

Jatuh cinta pada target sendiri, misalnya.

Tapi, ini benar-benar aneh. Sasuke menyukai Masamune, dan dirinya menyukai Yukimura. Jangan bilang, nanti ujung-ujungnya Masamune jadi pacaran dengannya dan Sasuke pacaran sama Yukimura.

Oke, itu sangat tidak mungkin.

Kojuuro meringis pelan begitu tiba-tiba Masamune duduk dan mencium pipi Yukimura. Hatinya teriris. Dan karena tidak mau menyaksikan lebih banyak lagi momen romantis mereka berdua, Kojuuro pun berjalan menjauhi keduanya.

Sementara itu…

Yukimura memukul Masamune pelan karena merasa salah tingkah. Namun, tak ayal pipinya memerah. Melihat hal itu, Masamune tertawa puas. Namun, Yukimura bahagia sudah membuat Masamune tertawa karena dirinya. Rasanya seperti ada kepuasan tersendiri.

"Masamune- _dono_."

"Hm?"

Yukimura memalingkan wajahnya sambil berkata ragu, "Jadi… selanjutnya bagaimana?"

"Soal _kita_?" tebak Masamune. Yukimura mengangguk pelan. Masamune mengusap-usap dagunya pelan seraya berpikir, meninggalkan Yukimura di dalam realita yang kini sedang menatapnya menunggu jawaban. "Yah, aku suka kau… kau suka aku… tapi, aku nggak mau jadian dulu."

Yukimura mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Aku takut menyakitimu lagi, Yuki…," lanjut Masamune pelan. "Oke… ini terdengar plin-plan. Tapi, aku masih sedikit ragu dan tidak mau terburu-buru. Bisa beri aku waktu 'kan? Jika aku sudah benar-benar siap, aku janji akan secepatnya menjadikanmu kekasihku."

"Oke…." Yukimura mengangguk pelan, sedikit merasa kecewa. Namun, janji itu…

Semoga Masamune menepatinya.

Masamune mengusap puncak kepala Yukimura lembut. " _Disappointed,_ eh?"

"Sedikit," jawab Yukimura jujur. "Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Jika kita jadian sekarang, maka akan cepat sekali. Nanti malah ternyata kita belum saling tulus, hanya nafsu belaka."

"Dengar-dengar, kau nggak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Tapi, ucapanmu itu seperti _pro_ dalam masalah asmara, _you see_?" Masamune menyeringai.

"Eh, bukan begitu maksudnya…." Yukimura jadi salah tingkah.

"Yuki, makasih ya, demamku sepertinya sudah mulai sembuh." Masamune mengganti topik sambil tersenyum. "Efekmu ternyata dahsyat."

"Efek…." Yukimura yang polos pun seketika berpikir. Efek? Efek dingin? Panas? Atau…

Masamune tertawa lagi melihat wajah Yukimura. "Karena kau di sini dan kita kembali berbaikan, demamku sembuh. Itu yang kumaksud, Yuki… ah, tadi baru kupuji sebagai _pro_ tapi sudah telmi lagi."

"Apa sih." Yukimura jadi bete mendengarnya.

Kemudian, mereka pun bercanda, sampai Yukimura ditelepon Sasuke untuk segera pulang.

 **To be continued.**

 **.b.**

A/N

Huwa, maaf ya Minggu kemaren nggak _update_. Gue sakit kemaren-kemaren itu… maag gue kambuh :(

Btw, akhirnya konflik pertama kelar! Otw konflik kecil-kecilan, baru konflik utama kedua. Dan berhubung hari ini libur (perpisahan kelas 9), mau nyetok 3 _chapter_ soalnya UKK gue nggak bakal ngetik.

Bales _review_ kek gini aja dah biar enak:

 **SeijirouSasuke23** : MPUZ BAPER. Gua bikin tu ch8 ampe nangis, apalagi di _scene_ pertama. Tenang aja, jadwal _update_ gak akan berubah kok, tetep Kamis-Minggu :V (mungkin bulan puasa plus liburan gua bakal _update_ 3x seminggu) makasih _review_ -nya.

 **Ayahina** : XD tak apa-apa, makasih udah muncul(?). HAHA NONJOK. Tadinya sih pengen nambahin itu, cuma kok kesannya jadi lebay… ah, makasih sarannya! Lagi mempelajari bikin narasi juga hehe. Makasih _review_ -nya.

 **Oichiiceprincess** : Makasih ya Ichi, pujian dan _review_ -nya. Btw udah di-update nii

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **26 Mei 2016**


	10. Backfire

**Backfire [10]: "Backfire"**

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM  
Backfire © Meaaaa

 _Warning_ : _Crack pair_ , _random_ antara MasaYukiKojuSasu. Sho-ai, AU, sedikit OOC.

 **Shotout: Makasih buat Iben yang udah nyepamin review aneh jam 1-2 malem.**

 _Have fun with the story_!

 **.b.**

"OH. Jadi, sekarang kau suka Yuki? Ha, kita setimpal berarti."

"Sarutobi, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Sekarang kau ikut-ikutan menambah masalah."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau akan terjadi seperti ini. Tolonglah mengerti."

"Munafik, dasar."

"SARUTOBI!" Dengan kesal, Kojuuro menggebrak meja kantin yang ada di hadapannya. "Itu bukan munafik. Kemarin itu aku sama sekali tidak punya perasaan pada Sanada. Tapi, melihat mereka begitu mesra kemarin… itu membuatku merasa 'direbut'," jelasnya pelan, takut orang-orang akan mengupingnya karena barusan berteriak.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. "Ya sudah, senjata makan tuan, berarti."

"Ngaca!" desis Kojuuro.

"Apa sih, Katakura?" tanya Sasuke mulai kesal.

"Ya sudah, kita sama-sama menambah masalah. Jadi, selanjutnya bagaimana? Aku tidak mengerti lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak mau jika 'perasaan'-ku dibawa-bawa," tukas Kojuuro.

Sasuke hanya menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, berpikir bagaimana ia dan Kojuuro harus lakukan setelah ini. Dan sepertinya masalah ini akan semakin panjang, seandainya saja mereka membawa perasaan mereka di depan Masamune dan Yukimura. Masalahnya, tujuan utama itu; menjodohkan. Dan jika ingat itu, Sasuke benar-benar pias.

Tapi, jika perasaan ini dibiarkan, lambat laun akan semakin dalam. Sasuke pernah merasakannya, saat ia jatuh cinta pada seorang perempuan di SMP-nya dulu. Saat perasaan itu dibiarkan, malah tumbuh menjadi semakin dalam tanpa disadari. Bagaimana jika perasaannya pada Masamune semakin besar? Sasuke takut adiknya akan sakit hati. Sasuke takut adiknya akan merasa bahwa ia mengkhianatinya. Ia takut itu.

Dan di sisi lain…

Kojuuro baru pertama kali merasakan jatuh cinta. Dan ini terasa… begitu menggelitik. Semua rasa berdebar yang dirasakannya, semua rasa senang jika bersama, juga rasa cemburu yang begitu tidak mengenakkan. Baru tahu ia kalau rasanya seperti ini. Jadi, saat Yukimura cemburu, rupanya ini yang dirasakan….

Lebih sakit dari yang diduga.

Pantas saja, beberapa hari yang lalu Yukimura benar-benar terlihat hancur, saat mengetahui bahwa Masamune belum _move on_ , atau bahkan memanggil dirinya dengan nama perempuan itu. Walau dapat 'merasakan' dari raut wajah atau getaran di sekujur tubuhnya, Kojuuro tetap tidak tahu rasa yang sebenarnya.

Untung saja, Kojuuro tidak melihat Masamune mencium pipi Yukimura kemarin.

"… Oh ya, Katakura."

Kojuuro mengangkat wajahnya—sedari tadi, ia melamun sembari menundukkan wajah dan memperhatikan meja kantin yang hanya terisi dua botol teh dingin. "Ada apa?"

"Kita harus tahan," ucap Sasuke. "Mau bagaimanapun juga."

"Eh… aku sih bisa-bisa saja menyembunyikan, hanya saja khawatir denganmu," balas Kojuuro mengedikkan bahunya. "Waktu itu saja… gara-gara baper kau memarahiku, padahal aku tidak salah apa-apa."

Pipi Sasuke mulai menunjukkan semburat merah. "Saat itu, aku sangat merasa tidak nyaman, tahu."

"Tapi, kau tidak melihat mereka bermesraan, 'kan?" Kojuuro tertawa. "Memangnya aku? Melihat mereka suap-suapan, mengusap pipi, dan mengucap kalimat-kalimat manis secara langsung. Aku lebih _sakit_."

Sasuke menunduk. Kojuuro benar.

"Dan aku hanya bisa diam, karena aku memang TIDAK punya hak untuk cemburu bahkan berkoar atas rasa cemburu itu." Lagi-lagi, perkataan Kojuuro menohok hati Sasuke. Uh, mengapa omongan orang ini selalu pedas, sih?

"Jahat banget sih."

"Kok jahat?"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Omonganmu itu bener, tapi pedes banget. 'Kan aku jadi gimana gitu dengernya."

Kojuuro tertawa keras. "Cie, kesindir ya."

"Sialan," umpat Sasuke.

 **.b.**

MASAMUNE heran.

Kenapa tugas-tugas terakhir di semester akhir sungguh banyak dan menumpuk? Satu guru saja bisa memberikan 4 tugas kelompok. Dan itu membuat Masamune stress. Padahal, tidak lama lagi, ia akan mengikuti Ujian Kenaikan Kelas. Harusnya tidak memforsir seperti ini—walau sebenarnya juga niatan baik untuk mengasah otak, tapi ini menyiksa.

Dan pastinya akan menguras waktu istirahat.

Bayangkan saja, dalam satu hari itu Masamune diberi tugas kelompok sebanyak 3 dan tugas individu 7 dari guru yang berbeda-beda. Dan _deadline_ -nya minggu depan. Gila? Banget. Makanya, waktu istirahat ini lebih baik Masamune gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu daripada pacaran bersama Yukimura.

Eh, lebih baik mengerjakan tugas ditemani Yukimura. Sambil mengerjakan, bisa sambil pacaran, gitu.

Tunggu.

Masamune 'kan belum resmi jadi pacarnya Yukimura.

Sambil menampar dirinya sendiri, Masamune meringis mengetahui fakta itu. Nyatanya, dia memang belum mau pacaran karena belum siap. Nyatanya, dia yang memberi cinta namun tak mau diusik. Nyatanya, ia yang memberi harapan namun menggantungkan di saat yang bersamaan. Dan itu benar-benar plin-plan. Hei, harusnya, laki-laki seperti Date Masamune ini mempunyai komitmen.

Masamune berjalan sambil membawa tas laptopnya menuju kelas Yukimura yang kini sedang ramai seperti biasanya—tahu lah, jam istirahat. Namun, melihat Yukimura yang sedang berusaha mengajak Kojuuro berbicara tanpa dipedulikan oleh Kojuuro sendiri, membuat alis Masamune bertaut. Ada apa dengan mereka?

Sementara itu, di lain sisi…

Kojuuro hanya merasa sakit hati. Namun yah… tidak sepatutnya juga ia sakit hati karena kejadian kemarin. Maka dari itu, ia berusaha menjauhi Yukimura agar perasaannya ini cepat hilang. Tapi, Yukimura sungguh peka dan malah terus-terusan bertanya apakah Kojuuro ini ada masalah. Dan bagi Kojuuro, itu sangat mengganggu.

"Ayolah, Katakura- _dono_. Jawab dong." Yukimura terus mendesak sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kojuuro. "Aku ada salah ya? Maafkan aku."

 _Kau salah, Sanada. Kau membuatku jatuh cinta karena kepedulianku padamu._

Peduli.

Sasuke lah yang memintanya untuk menjaga Yukimura. Meski sebelumnya juga karena rencana perjodohan itu, dan fakta yang mengatakan bahwa ia sekelas dengan Yukimura juga Sasuke yang sekelas dengan Masamune, membuat keduanya akan saling mengorek informasi dari dua orang yang bersangkutan itu, bersilangan antara saudara masing-masing. Dan itu adalah takdir.

Nyatanya, bukan Yukimura yang salah. Dan bukan Kojuuro yang salah. Tapi, perasaan 'cinta' yang selalu datang tiba-tiba dan tak disangka-sangka… semua ini membuat kepala Kojuuro sakit. Atau frustasi? Seperti inikah rasa frustasi yang dialami Masamune tempo hari?

Kalau iya, Kojuuro sedikit merasa bersalah karena tidak membela laki-laki itu. Tapi, jika ia tidak menegur Masamune, tentu Masamune akan tenggelam di masa lalunya dan tetap tidak mau bangkit. Rasanya… hah, pusing. Ini semua terlalu ribet. Di satu sisi, ia ingin Masamune bersama Yukimura. Namun, di sisi lain, ia menginginkan Yukimura yang manis itu.

"Katakura- _dono_ , jangan marah padaku… aku salah apa?" tanya Yukimura pelan.

Kojuuro menatap Yukimura yang kini memasang wajah ingin menangis. Oh, segitu pedulinya kah Sanada padanya? Rasanya, Kojuuro ingin terbang.

Tapi, Kojuuro tahu peduli itu hanya sebagai teman.

"Tidak ada, Sanada," jawab Kojuuro akhirnya. "Aku mau sendiri dulu."

"Oke…." Yukimura merasa kecewa. "Tapi, kalau ada apa-apa, cerita ya?"

 _Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menceritakan soal rasa cemburuku?_ gerutu Kojuuro dalam hati. "Ya. Eh, ada Masamune tuh. Manggilin kau kayaknya."

Nada bicara Kojuuro sangat tidak enak didengar Yukimura.

"O… ke. Aku ke Masamune- _dono_ dulu ya." Yukimura berucap hati-hati kemudian berjalan riang menuju Masamune.

 _Sepertinya, aku menyesal sudah menjodohkanmu dengan Masamune, Sanada._

"Masamune- _dono_!" sapa Yukimura sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Yuki," balas Masamune sambil mengacak rambut Yukimura. "Temani aku ngerjain tugas, yuk."

Kedua mata Yukimura membulat. "Ha?"

"Kok ha-ha? Takutnya nanti aku stress, terus kalap di kantin kayak aku _yang_ dulu. Kalau ada kau yang manis itu 'kan, aku nggak bakal bisa stress."

"A-apa sih?!" Yukimura yang salah tingkah langsung memukul lengan Masamune keras.

Masamune tertawa keras mendengarnya. Meninggalkan Kojuuro yang hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan penuh rasa sakit. Hah… perasaan ini menyebalkan. Kojuuro harap, ia bisa secepatnya _move on_ dari Yukimura agar tidak menganggu hubungan mereka berdua—sebenarnya belum menjadi hubungan sih—juga agar tidak 'baper'.

Akhirnya, Masamune berjalan beriringan dengan Yukimura ke kantin. Syukurlah, kantin tidak terlalu ramai. Mereka langsung dapat tempat duduk dengan mudah.

"Mau makan apa, Yuki? Aku pesankan."

"Aku aja, deh," ucap Yukimura sambil kembali berdiri. "Masamune- _dono_ kerjakan saja tugasnya. Biar aku pesankan apa makanan yang ingin Masamune- _dono_ makan."

Masamune tersenyum. Calon pacarnya ini memang pengertian. "Heh, _okay_. Pesankan aku sushi saja."

Setelah itu, Yukimura pun berjalan hendak memesan makanan itu.

Masih sambil tersenyum, Masamune mengeluarkan laptopnya dari tas dan menyalakannya. Wi-Fi di kantin ini kencang sekali. Aneh ya, memasang Wi-Fi sekolah di kantin. Sebenarnya, di perpustakan dan laboratorium komputer juga ada, namun di sinilah yang terkencang. Jadi, sambil mengerjakan tugas atau sekedar berselancar di internet pun bisa sambil menikmati masakan di kantin ini yang lezat.

Berterima kasihlah pada Kepsek _Fudanshi_ itu dan Matsu, kawan.

Tidak lama kemudian, Yukimura kembali membawa nampan berisi sepiring sushi, dua piring dango, jus alpukat dan _iced lemon tea_. Masamune hanya memperhatikan Yukimura yang sibuk dengan nampannya.

"Masamune- _dono_ , aku lupa menanyakan minuman apa yang ingin kau pesan. Jadi, kupesankan saja jus alpukat karena aku tahu kau sangat menyukai itu. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Yukimura sambil menata piring-piring itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Masamune, melirik ke arah dango-dango yang dipesan Yukimura. "Kau memesan dua porsi?"

Yukimura tercengir lebar.

"… Kau suka sekali dango, ya?" tanya Masamune.

"Ya! Dango itu manis banget. Aku suka rasanya. Apalagi, warna-warnanya begitu beragam… belum lagi sausnya! _Slurp…_ mantap!" cerocos Yukimura sambil memakan tusukan pertama dango-nya.

"Dasar tukang cerocos," cibir Masamune.

"Eh, bukan apa-apa kok," balasnya sambil terus memakan dango-nya. "Masamune- _dono_ ngerjain tugas apa, sih?"

"Makalah Bahasa Inggris," jawab Masamune sambil memakan sushi- _nya_.

Keduanya pun diselimuti keheningan. Yukimura tidak mau mengganggu Masamune yang sedang fokus mengerjakan tugas pertamanya. Pasti Masamune memilih mengerjakan Bahasa Inggris terlebih dahulu karena memang dia sangat jago di pelajaran itu. Sementara Yukimura… apa kabar dengan pelajaran itu? Tertinggi saja dia hanya mendapat nilai 7.

Mungkin Yukimura bisa minta diajari Masamune, berhubung Sasuke juga tidak pintar dalam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Maka dari itu, Yukimura tidak bisa meminta diajarkan Bahasa Inggris oleh kakaknya sendiri.

"Yuki?"

Yukimura hanya menatap Masamune, bertanya _apa_ dengan naikan alisnya.

"Kok diam saja?"

"Iya…." Yukimura menjawab lembut sambil tersenyum. "Nggak mau ganggu Masamune- _dono_."

Masamune menghela nafas. "Nggak usah sampai diam banget, Yuki… mending duduk di sebelahku saja, sini. Kayaknya nggak enak banget kau ngeliatin aku dengan penasarannya."

Akhirnya, Yukimura pun duduk di samping Masamune, memperhatikan bagaimana Masamune mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya sembari mengobrol dengan Yukimura. Hah… rasanya mengerjakan tugas tidak pernah serileks ini. Masamune merasa senang sekali.

 _Tinggal cari waktu yang pas untuk nembak Yuki_ , batin Masamune sambil terus mengetik.

 **To be continued.**

 **.b.**

A/N

NGAKAK AMA JUDULNYA. Backfire [10]: "Backfire" XDDDDDD

Besok puasa ya? Berarti gue (insya Allah) bakal _update_ 3x seminggu yaitu hari **Rabu, Jumat, Minggu**. Juni ini kudu kelar.

Btw gue gedek banget deh ini semuanya OOC! Gue soalnya soal sifat menyesuaikan alur cerita. Jadi, Masamune itu emang labil ya, di sini. Tapi itu karena emang dia yang… apa sih? Gak suka Yukimura terus kebayang-bayang Mego gitu (TETEP AJA LABIL ME). Terus Yukimura itu polos, manja, lembut. Sementara kalo di aslinya dia itu semangat berapi-api dan keras kepala! Trus Sasuke. Ini bocah rada melankolis terus lebay. Kebawa plot lama yang tadinya gue bikin Sasuke itu cewek (Yuki juga). Terus, kayaknya cuma Kojuuro yang IC. Omongannya pedes ni orang satu. Terus dia nggak suka perasaanya dibawa-bawa.

Oke, semoga itu jelas. Takutnya pada nanyain ini kenapa OOC banget… dan bikin sudut pandang dari 4 orang sekaligus itu ribet! Ah sudahlah, mari bales review.

 **SeijirouSasuke23** : YOI GAAN :V pengen menjajaki tingkat romantis selanjutnya gua ceritanya(?) /eh

 **Oichi** : Baper? Hehe. Makasih ya udah baper :V

 **De ChaChi** : iiii ngakak bacanya. Kirain malah ga ada typo samsek taunya ada (banyak malah) :( btw ada kesalahan teknis tu, di prolog itu 'halaman belakang' pas di ch selanjutnya 'kelas 11-4' kan gembel :")

 **stalker, mea haters, doi, troubblemaker** : Idih… malem-malem jam 2 ngasihtau gua di bbm lu nyepamin review… mending kalo lu baca ih Iben :"V btw, doi gua kan lu sendiri gembleng.

((KENAPA YANG REVIEW ANON SEMUA HUAA /ngaistembok))

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **5 Juni 2016** (kemaren akun FFN Meaaaa ultah ke-2 lho wkwk)


	11. Manis

**Backfire [11]: Manis**

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM  
Backfire © Meaaaa

 _Warning_ : MasaYuki _with_ _slight_ KojuYuki/MasaSasu ( _finally revealed hewhew)_ , sho-ai, AU, OOC.

 _Have fun with the story_!

 **.b.**

SORE ini, Masamune berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke—dan Yukimura—bersama Ieyasu, Mitsunari, dan Motochika untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Agar tidak ribet, mereka berlima membentuk satu kelompok untuk semua tugas kelompok akhir semester ini. Dan itu artinya, mereka berlima akan menghabiskan sore bersama di rumah Sasuke, karena benar-benar akan menghabiskan tugas bersama hari ini juga.

Mungkin sampai malam, kalau benar-benar tidak selesai. Dan Sasuke juga menawarkan mereka berempat untuk menginap di rumahnya. Untuk Masamune sih… pasti ia mau. Modus begitu kepada gebetannya, Yukimura. Namun, Mitsunari menolak dengan alasan ia tak boleh pulang di atas jam enam.

Seperti perawan, ya.

Saat ini, mereka berlima sedang berdiskusi bersama di ruang tengah, membahas tentang tugas presentasi Biologi. Sementara itu, Yukimura sedang membuatkan mereka semua minuman.

Tidak lama kemudian, Yukimura datang membawa nampan berisi lima gelas besar jus jeruk. Melihatnya, Ieyasu bersorak. Laki-laki itu memang sangat menyukai jus jeruk. Masamune sempat berpikir, kenapa Yukimura tidak membuatkannya jus alpukat, ya? Ah, mungkin stok alpukatnya sedang habis atau memang agar tidak repot.

Duh, kok, Masamune jadi berpikiran seperti ini sih. 'Kan kasihan jika Yukimura harus dipaksa membuat jus alpukat hanya untuknya.

"Ini minumnya…," ucap Yukimura sambil meletakkan nampan di meja dan menaruh gelas-gelas jus itu di situ. "Masamune- _dono_ , jus jeruk tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Masamune mengangguk.

"Tunggu…," celetuk Motochika, si penggemar film bajak laut yang hanya memiliki mata satu seperti Masamune, namun mata butanya letaknya di kiri. "Kau ini Sanada Yukimura 'kan?"

"Eh, iya… kenapa?" tanya Yukimura salah tingkah sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ooooh! Jadi ini gebetannya si _Dokuganryuu?_!" seru Motochika sambil menepuk pundak Masamune keras. "Betul 'kan?"

Masamune hanya berdeham kecil.

"Oh! Sanada Yukimura dari kelas sebelah? Gebetannya si Masmun?" Ieyasu ikut nimbrung. "Tahu nggak, sih?! Tadi, pas masuk kelas, dia senyum-senyum sendiri! Terus, pas lagi belajar, dia ngegumam-gumam ' _Yuki… Yuki…'_ terus!"

"Oi. Dasar pembuka aib orang." Raut wajah Masamune berubah masam. "Lagipula, apa-apaan itu Masmun?"

Ieyasu tercengir. "Namamu itu kepanjangan. Makanya kupanggil kau Masmun. Sama seperti kau memanggil Sanada dengan sebutan Yuki, 'kan?"

"Enak saja. Yuki _mah_ panggilan sayangku," tukas Masamune. "Ya sudah… mulai sekarang, kupanggil kau Tisu."

"Kok Tisu?!" protes Ieyasu.

"Ieyasu, I dan Su, ditambah T. Jadinya Tisu."

"Isut, lah," balas Mitsunari santai.

Semua pun terbahak.

"Tapi, Date, gebetanmu ini manis juga," celetuk Mitsunari sambil melirik ke arah Yukimura yang kini hanya memperhatikan teman-teman Masamune dengan polosnya seperti biasa. "Coba dia cewek, sudah kugebet mungkin. Habisnya manis banget."

"Suri bisa apa sih?" ledek Masamune.

"GILA, DIKATAIN SURI!" seru Mitsunari sambil mengelus dadanya.

Yukimura tertawa kecil menanggapinya. "Aku ke kamar dulu ya, semuanya."

"Eh, Yuki, sini saja!" sergah Masamune.

Yukimura menggeleng. "Aku ada tugas. Dan aku nggak mau menggangu kalian, juga aku nggak mau diganggu…."

Masamune manggut-manggut paham. Akhirnya, Yukimura pun pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Sementara itu, di lain sisi, Sasuke hanya terdiam sedari tadi. Hanya memperhatikan mereka yang begitu bahagianya saling meledek yang awalnya dari penyebutan bahwa Yukimura itu manis.

Hah… hatinya sakit.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak memiliki hak untuk memberontak. Rasanya perih sekali. Jatuh cinta kemudian dibuat patah hati… rupanya keluhan perempuan-perempuan di sekolahnya itu berdasarkan rasa sakit yang seperti ini. Ditambah mereka semua yang juga mengandalkan perasaan, yang pastinya akan 2 kali lebih sakit dari yang Sasuke alami saat ini.

Oke, ini terdengar sangat berlebihan dan Sasuke yang biasanya bukanlah yang seperti ini, yang melankolis hanya karena pujaan hatinya terlihat begitu manis dan serasi bersama adiknya daripada bersamanya sendiri. Huh, _backfire_. Sama seperti Kojuuro yang kini mulai tak rela Yukimura digebet oleh sepupunya sendiri.

Memang salah mereka dengan seenaknya menjodohkan. Tapi, bukan salah mereka juga karena tak sengaja jatuh cinta. Dan itu unik. Keduanya bersilangan. Kojuuro dengan Yukimura dan Sasuke dengan Masamune. Sepertinya, mereka berdua harus _memutarbalikkan_ rencana dan membuat _twist._

Ah, jangan. Itu terlalu kasar. Jika nanti Sasuke dan Kojuuro malah berniat untuk memisahkan mereka berdua lagi… akan terpandang sangat laknat di mata keduanya. Apalagi, Yukimura mengetahui perjodohan itu. Walaupun tidak dengan Masamune… tetap saja Masamune sedikit curiga dengan Kojuuro yang terus membela Yukimura dan mengiranya pacaran dengan laki-laki itu.

Atau jangan-jangan Kojuuro suka Yukimura juga karena didasari oleh dugaan itu. Dugaan kalau mereka berpacaran.

" _Down to earth_ , Kresek," tegur Masamune yang seketika membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

Mitsunari membulatkan matanya. "Kresek?"

"Hahaha! Itu panggilanku padanya, karena dia begitu rese," jawab Masamune santai. Sasuke menghela nafas. Panggilan itu panggilan khusus padanya. Dan itu sedikit membuat Sasuke merasa berharap.

"… Terserah deh. Ya sudah, jadi kita bagi-bagi aja tugasnya biar cepat, ya? Aku dan Ieyasu buat presentasi Biologi. Kau dan Sarutobi buat makalah Fisika. Dan Motochika buat presentasi Bahasa Jepang," simpul Mitsunari sebelum meminum jus jeruknya. "Segarnya…."

 _Bareng dia,_ batin Sasuke.

" _Okay._ Yang penting, kita mulai kerja saja biar malam ini bisa selesai." Masamune menyalakan laptopnya.

"KOK… AKU SENDIRIAN, SIH?!" protes Motochika.

Ieyasu tertawa. "Bagus lah, jadinya bisa mikir sendiri dan nggak usah repot-repot debat."

Motochika masih memberengut. "Terserah deh… omong-omong, aku lapar. Ada makanan nggak, Sarutobi?"

Yang benar saja.

"Hanya ada dango buatan adikku di dapur. Tapi, itu hanya bisa menjadi miliknya. Jadi… tidak ada makanan matang," jawab Sasuke sambil mengambil LKS Biologi. "Beli sana. Ada tukang kebab di depan."

"Yaaah, nggak suka kebab," gerutu Motochika. "Sukanya babek."

" _Seriously, dude, what are you talking about_?" tanya Masamune kesal. "Kerjakan sana presentasimu."

"Iya-iya," jawab Motochika sedikit kesal. Akhirnya ia menyalakan laptopnya dan mulai membuka buku paketnya.

 **.b.**

"YUKI?" panggil Masamune sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Yukimura.

Malam itu, jam 7. Dan Masamune dkk masih belum menyelesaikan tugas. Karena semuanya stress, jadi Sasuke menawarkan untuk makan malam dahulu. Dan sekarang ia sedang memasak dan menyuruh Masamune untuk memanggil Yukimura ke kamarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yukimura pun keluar kamar.

"Kenapa, Masamune- _dono_?" tanya Yukimura dengan mata setengah mengantuk. Masamune sedikit tersentak. Sekarang baru jam 7!

"Eh, Sasuke menyuruhku memanggilmu. Kita semua akan makan malam," jawab Masamune sambil menggenggam pergelangan Yukimura.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, pipi Yukimura sedikit memerah. "Oke."

Setelah menutup pintu kamar, keduanya pun berjalan menuju ruang makan bernuansa harimau itu. Di sana, sudah ada Ieyasu dan Motochika (Mitsunari sudah pulang) yang kini sedang bermain dengan sendok dan garpu.

"Masamune- _dono_ , aku ke dapur dulu ya!" cengir Yukimura.

Masamune mengangguk.

"Oi, Masmun, sini dong. Ikut main," panggil Ieyasu yang kini sedang memainkan sumpit.

"Ngapain coba?" tanya Masamune sedikit risih. "Aneh banget."

"Cuma lagi bersantai ria sambil mainin garpu-sendok," jawab Motochika sambil membetulkan _eyepatch_ -nya. Masamune hanya menghela nafas lelah.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, Sasuke dan Yukimura telah selesai memasak dan kini mereka sedang menata makanan-makanan di meja makan. Kali ini, tidak ada dango untuk Yukimura karena sudah dimakan oleh Motochika yang diam-diam ke dapur Sasuke karena kelaparan. Hanya ada ramen instan yang sengaja distok oleh Sasuke jika bahan makanan benar-benar sekarat atau jika ada kerja kelompok seperti ini dan mereka minta makan.

Sebenarnya, ini memang sudah jam makan malam.

Melihat wajah Yukimura yang begitu fokus mengerjakan 'tugas'-nya, Masamune tersenyum. Wajah itu jadi terlihat sangat manis. Dan ia jadi terlihat… bagaimana ya? Mandiri, dan bisa menjadi _waifu_ yang baik.

… apa yang Masamune pikirkan barusan?!

Yukimura mengambilkan dua gelas air putih untuk mereka berlima—Sasuke juga mengambilkan tiga—kemudian duduk di samping Masamune, mengambil satu pasang sumpit dan siap untuk makan. Sementara itu, Masamune masih memperhatikannya. Yukimura yang menyadari itu hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya.

"Lho… pacaran tapi malu-malu gitu," celetuk Ieyasu.

Baik Masamune maupun Yukimura, keduanya menunjukkan semburat merah di kedua pipi mereka masing-masing.

" _W-we're not in a relationship yet_ …," tukas Masamune sebelum meneguk airnya.

Yukimura mengangguk. "Ya… itu benar," jawabnya menimpali.

"Ooh, kukira sudah jadian. Lagian, _sweet_ banget." Ieyasu mengusap-usap dagunya dengan jari telunjuk.

Yang bisa Sasuke lakukan hanyalah terdiam.

Mau menangis, tapi tak bisa.

Mau marah, tapi tak berhak.

Mau mengabaikan, tapi kepikiran.

Sasuke lelah. Dirinya hanya melanjutkan makan dengan sedikit melirik-lirik keduanya. Sebenarnya, ia kesal pada dirinya karena tak henti-hentinya mencuri-curi pandang. Sudah tahu itu membuatnya sakit hati, namun tetap dilakukan. Sudahlah, lebih baik Sasuke berkhayal, memikirkan komik baru yang akan dibuatnya.

"Sasuke kok diam saja?" tanya Yukimura khawatir.

Sasuke tergelak.

"Tahu, tuh. Dari tadi, ia sama sekali tak banyak bicara," timpal Motochika. "Kau 'kan adiknya, coba tanya dan hibur."

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Bohong! Kau kelihatan sedang memikirkan sesuatu!" ucap Yukimura dengan nada yang meninggi. "Kau… ada masalah?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa, Yuki. Hanya memikirkan komik…."

Yah, tidak sepenuhnya kebohongan juga.

Yukimura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan curiga. Yang benar saja, bukan dari tadi saja kakaknya bertingkah seperti ini. Sudah dari kemarin-kemarin, terutama beberapa lama setelah insiden debat Kojuuro dan Sasuke. Apa Sasuke seperti ini karena masih bertengkar dengan Kojuuro? Tapi, Sasuke tidak pernah bercerita padanya.

Ngomong-ngomong Kojuuro, tampaknya ia juga marah pada Yukimura. Sebenarnya ada apa sih ini? Yukimura tidak mengerti. Apa salahnya? Kenapa Kojuuro tiba-tiba saja marah? Semua ini tidak masuk akal…

Ah, Masamune 'kan sekarang sedang di sini. Jadi, mungkin ia bisa bertanya.

"Masamune- _dono_?" panggil Yukimura.

"Ya?"

"Katakura- _dono_ marah sama aku, ya?"

Masamune mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Aku juga bingung. Tadi di rumah aku sempat bertanya padanya namun diabaikan. Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah, namun tak mau diganggu."

Yukimura manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. "Sasuke, kau seperti ini karena bertengkar dengan Katakura- _dono_ , ya?"

Sementara itu, Ieyasu dan Motochika yang sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang pembicaraan ini hanya berbisik-bisik sendiri. Melihatnya, Sasuke ingin tertawa. Namun, ia tahan itu.

"Bertengkar dengan Katakura? Oh… yang waktu itu ya." Sasuke menghela nafas. "Bukan… sudah kubilang, bukan apa-apa."

Kojuuro marah pada Yukimura? Sasuke tahu penyebabnya. Kojuuro jatuh cinta pada Yukimura dan cemburu padanya. Sementara dirinya? Ia pun sama. Jatuh cinta pada Masamune, kemudian merasa cemburu padanya. Yah, sama. Dan itu sama sekali tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya.

Masalah ini semakin rumit. Bagaimana Sasuke dan Kojuuro akan menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa diketahui Masamune dan Yukimura sendiri…? Mereka harus _move on_ , 'kan? Tapi, bagaimana caranya _move on_ bila setiap hari mereka bertemu dan selalu dilanda rasa cemburu?

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Terserah deh…." Yukimura ikut-ikutan menghela nafasnya. "Ya sudah, ayo makan."

Kelimanya pun makan bersama.

 **.b.**

"KATAKURA."

" _Ya?_ "

"Yuki dan Date mengetahui kalau aku banyak diam akhir-akhir ini. Dan Yuki menanyakanmu tentang 'kemarahanmu' padanya."

" _Oh… itu. Ya, aku sempat mengacuhkannya. Dan aku marah_."

"Katanya, _kau_ tidak berhak berkoar atas rasa cemburumu."

" _Aku tidak berkoar. Nyatanya, aku diam, 'kan?_ "

"Tapi kentara di mata Yuki."

" _Kau sendiri juga banyak diam 'kan? Berarti kentara juga._ "

"Aku bingung, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kita bicarakan?"

" _Aku tidak tahu._ "

"Ya sudah… begini saja deh. Bagaimana kalau kita 'menyembunyikan' dan melupakan perasaan kita sementara? Kita benar-benar lihat mereka sebagai pasangan. Misi perjodohan ini sudah selesai, 'kan?"

" _Kalau kita melihatnya sebagai pasangan, justru akan semakin sakit, kau tahu? Sudahlah, ini sudah jam sepuluh malam. Aku tutup dulu teleponnya._ "

"Oke. _Oyasumi nasai_."

"Oyasumi nasai."

 **To be continued.**

 **.b.**

A/N

 _Update_ -nya **Selasa** , **Kamis** , sama **Minggu** aja. Udah kebiasa Kamis-Minggu soalnya XD dan ini jam 3 pagi. Dan gue blom tidur sama sekali.

Kok ke sini-sini gue makin nggak puas, nggak suka, dan nggak nyaman sama narasinya yang panjang dan detil kayak gini ya. Jadi, mulai _chapter_ depan, narasinya didikitin lagi hehe. Tapi, kalo emang pada suka yang begini, ya narasinya tetep begini :3

Btw gue jadi parno sama Snapchat. Pas gue pake effect yang anjing itu, masa pas gue arahin dikit ke kiri ada yang kedeteksi pas di sebelah pundak gue. Ada yang bisa jelasin…? ._.

Balesan _review_ :

 **SeijirouSasuke23** : OOC banget si Masmun… gedekin! Pengennya sih nembak Yuki pas di _scene_ maap2an itu, cuma yha… _you'll see_!

 **iben** : "cari aman" :v GORAN GORAN YO ANO POLARISU WOOO—ohok ((gila as always…))

 **Oichi** : Iya dong Masmun gitu lho. Romantisnya belum seberapa :V nanti tunggu konflik kedua bakal lebih greget lagi *udah ngefly ngebayangin*

 **Dissa Chavalliana** : He-eh, ganti _penname_ soalnya kangen masa-masa _newbie_ :'3 DAN WATDEEE? Ente De ChaChi? Pantes pas baca gua ngerasa familiar… T_T DAN MAKASIH FAV-NYA

 **Jo Hikari Yoru Seinaru** : Nangis? Kenapa? :'3 tapi makasih deh air matanya (juga fav-nya). Ah, baru pertama kali nyobain konsisten di ff panjang begini :" ini udah update :D

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **7 Juni 2016**


	12. Menjajaki Masa Depan

**Backfire [12]: Menjajaki Masa Depan**

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM  
Backfire © Meaaaa

Warning: MasaYuki with slight KojuYuki/MasaSasu, sho-ai, AU, OOC.

 _Have fun with the story!_

 **.b.**

KOJUURO berjalan ke kelasnya tanpa semangat.

Semuanya memburuk. Ia dan Sasuke terbawa perasaan. Padahal mereka berdua hanya diam, tapi terasa begitu kentara di mata Masamune dan Yukimura—Yukimura sih, lebih dominan. Kojuuro mengacuhkan Yukimura, sementara Sasuke hanya bicara jika diajak bicara—begitu yang Kojuuro simpulkan dari panggilan telepon singkatnya kemarin.

Dan hari ini ia akan bertemu Yukimura lagi. Pasti, bocah itu akan terus menanyainya dengan pertanyaan ada apa, kenapa, ataupun meminta maaf. Itu semua menggangu. Kojuuro tidak mau Yukimura merasa bersalah seperti itu. Apalagi sampai kepikiran…

Minimal, agar Masamune tidak cemburu.

"Katakura- _dono_?"

Kojuuro tergelak mendengar panggilan tiba-tiba itu. Ah, melamun memang membuat lupa keadaan sekitar….

"Masih marah sama aku?"

Kojuuro menghela nafasnya sebelum ia tersenyum tipis pada Yukimura. "Tidak usah dibahas."

"T-tapi—"

"Sudahlah, Sanada. Aku sedang ada masalah, jadi maafkan aku kalau aku melampiaskannya padamu," potong Kojuuro. Padahal, masalah itu ada pada Yukimura sendiri. Dan melampiaskannya kepadanya sendiri.

"Masalah dengan Sasuke, ya?" tebak Yukimura. "Kemarin, Sasuke terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu dan dia banyak sekali diam…."

Kojuuro menggeleng. "Bukan, Sanada. Sudah, tidak usah dibahas lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah berpacaran dengan Masamune?"

 _Tolong jawab belum_ , mohon Kojuuro dalam hati dengan perasaan waswas.

"Belum," jawab Yukimura. "Dia belum siap. Tapi, dia berjanji akan memacariku bila dia sudah benar-benar siap."

Dalam hati, Kojuuro menghela nafas lega. "Begitu? Ya sudah. Berarti, misiku dan Sarutobi sudah selesai."

Yukimura tersenyum kecut. "Ya, _misi_ …."

Memang sudah selesai. Itu artinya, semua masalah sudah selesai. Namun masalah baru datang, yang akan menambah _twist_ di kehidupan mereka berempat. Kojuuro mengalihkan pandangannya pada luar jendela dan menyisipkan kedua tangannya pada saku masing-masing sisi celana.

Perasaan ini sungguh sangat disayangkan oleh Kojuuro.

Ingin rasanya ia memberitahu Sanada, namun itu akan memperparah kondisi di antara keempatnya. Mereka baru saja berbahagia, dan sekarang ditambahi lagi masalah yang lebih mendalam.

Orang ketiga, eh?

 **.b.**

"KITA mau ke mana, Masamune- _dono_?" tanya Yukimura begitu Masamune tiba-tiba menariknya masuk ke kelasnya. Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah, omong-omong.

Masamune pun berhenti menarik tangan Yukimura. Keduanya pun saling berpandangan.

Yukimura tertegun. Raut wajah Masamune terlihat sendu. Refleks, Yukimura meraih tangan kanan Masamune, menggenggamnya erat—menguatkan laki-laki itu. Baru kemarin mereka berbahagia dengan pacaran malam-malam di taman belakang rumah Yukimura. Dan sekarang Masamune menjadi seperti ini….

"Masamune- _dono_ kenapa…?" tanya Yukimura pelan dengan sedikit takut.

Masamune membalasnya dengan gelengan kecil, kemudian menyeka air matanya yang tak sengaja jatuh. "Tidak apa-apa…."

Tidak mungkin jika tidak apa-apa.

"Masamune- _dono_ bohong! Buktinya, Masamune- _dono_ barusan nangis!" bantah Yukimura. "Sebenarnya ada apa…?"

"Nanti aku beritahu ya, Yuki. Sekarang, tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau kau minta izin dengan Kresek dulu kalau kau akan pergi dulu sebentar denganku?"

Yukimura mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "P-pergi? Aku nggak bawa uang banyak…."

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku janji akan traktir kau makan dan mengantarmu pulang sampai masuk ke dalam rumah dengan selamat."

"Tapi, jelaskan dulu ada apa ini!" protes Yukimura.

Sasuke yang mendengar keributan segera menghampiri keduanya—ia sedang mengelap jendela-jendela sambil mengobrol, jadi tidak begitu terdengar. Yukimura terkesiap.

"Eh… Sasuke."

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin meminjam adikmu untuk kubawa jalan-jalan sebentar. Dan benar-benar hanya bisa hari ini. Boleh?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. "Lho, memangnya ada apa?"

"Sudah kubilang, bukan apa-apa," jawab Masamune dingin.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan pada Yukimura. Namun, Yukimura hanya mengangkat bahu tak mengerti dengan tingkah aneh Masamune ini. Oke, sepertinya Masamune memang ada 'sesuatu' yang harus diselesaikan sekarang juga bersama calon kekasihnya. Meskipun Sasuke tidak tahu apa itu.

"O, ya sudah. Tapi nanti antarkan dia pulang, ya? Aku ada latihan _muay thai_ hari ini." Sasuke menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sebenarnya ia bingung. Masamune terlihat begitu _badmood_. Tapi, setidaknya adiknya bisa ia percayakan kepadanya.

Percayakan. Duh… Sasuke terbawa perasaan lagi.

" _Thanks_. Yuk, Yuki." Masamune segera menarik tangan Yukimura ke luar kelas, meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah kebingungan.

Yukimura bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia tidak akan dibawa ke tempat macam-macam kan…? Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Masamune mencintainya. Mana tega calon pacarnya sendiri membawanya ke tempat aneh-aneh. Kecuali bercandaan diskotik waktu itu.

Keduanya hanya terdiam sampai di stasiun dekat sekolah.

Masamune hanya memberikan Yukimura selembar uang untuk membeli tiket. Setelah mereka membeli tiket, mereka pun menunggu kereta datang. Dan tetap hening di antara keduanya.

Yukimura sungguh merasa tidak nyaman akan ini.

Tapi, sembari mereka menunggu, Masamune mengangkat wajah Yukimura dengan tangan kanannya. Mengusap pipinya pelan sambil tersenyum lembut. Senyum itu… betapa teduhnya.

"Jangan tegang begitu," tegur Masamune lembut. "Aku hanya terpikir sesuatu."

"…?" Yukimura mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Nanti kau juga tahu."

Yukimura mengangguk pelan.

Kereta yang ditunggu mereka pun datang.

 **.b.**

"KE makam?" tanya Yukimura bingung.

Ya, mereka memang sedang ada di salah satu pemakaman terbesar di kota. Yukimura memperhatikan Masamune yang sedang menarik nafas panjang sambil mencengkram keranjang berisikan kelopak bunga yang barusan dibelinya, seakan menguatkan diri sendiri. Dengan sigap, Yukimura mengusap-usap punggung Masamune untuk menenangkannya.

"Siapa yang meninggal?" tanya Yukimura pelan.

" _Come on_ ," ajak Masamune sambil menggandeng tangan Yukimura dan mengajaknya ke salah satu makam.

 **Yoshihime**  
 **1973 - 2013**

"Masamune- _dono_? I-ini makamnya siapa?" tanya Yukimura bingung.

"Ibuku."

Yukimura tertegun.

"Dia ibuku, Yuki," ulangnya sambil berlutut di depan makam itu. Kemudian, Masamune mengusap nisannya pelan, dan menciumnya lembut sebelum menaburkan kelopak-kelopak bunga di atasnya. " _Happy Birthday, Mom_."

Rupanya, ini adalah hari ulang tahun ibu dari Masamune—Yoshihime. Dan membawa Yukimura ke sini… apa maksudnya?

Yukimura hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya pelan. Rupanya, mereka sudah sama-sama tidak memiliki ibu. Dan Masamune beruntung karena makam ibunya masih ada. Sementara Yukimura tidak sama sekali. Mayat ibunya hilang di laut karena kecelakaan pesawat empat tahun yang lalu karena ingin menyusul ayahnya yang sedang bekerja di Korea Utara.

Yukimura terisak mengingatnya. Mendengar isakan itu, Masamune segera menoleh.

"… Yuki?" panggil Masamune khawatir. "Kok, kau yang nangis?"

"Ibuku," jawabnya sedih. "Masamune- _dono_ beruntung sekali masih bisa mengunjungi makam ibu."

Nafas Masamune tercekat.

"Ibuku meninggal empat tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan pesawat," jelas Yukimura tanpa diminta. "Dan mayatnya tidak pernah ditemukan. Dan aku tidak bisa mengunjungi makamnya… rasanya sakit, Masamune- _dono_."

Masamume melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Yukimura, kemudian mengusap-usap kepala Yukimura lembut.

" _Sorry_ , aku nggak bermaksud mengingatkanmu padanya," lirih Masamune.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Masamune melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menggenggam tangan Yukimura erat sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada nisan Yoshihime. "Ibu," panggilnya lembut. "Ini Sanada Yukimura."

Yukimura membisu.

"Aku berhasil." Masamune tersenyum. "Aku berhasil melupakan Megohime. Itu 'kan yang Ibu mau?"

 _Megohime…? Ada hime-nya?_ tanya Yukimura dalam hati.

"Jadi, Sanada Yukimura ini yang akan menggantikannya. Dia yang sudah ada di hatiku sekarang. Dan aku minta restumu untuk menjadikannya kekasihku."

"Masamune- _dono_ …," lirih Yukimura hampir tak bersuara.

"Ya, Yuki." Masamune tersenyum. "Bersediakah kau kupanggil seorang kekasih…?"

Yukimura menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Merasa terharu karena pernyataan-pernyataan Masamune tadi kepada ibunya yang telah tiada. Masamune mencintainya. Ia hanya sanggup mengalirkan satu tetes air matanya sembari menganguk kecil. Kemudian, ia menunduk.

Dirasakannya kehangatan. Kebahagiaan. Perasaan bahwa Masamune benar-benar akan melindunginya dari masa lalu dan masa depan. Dan itu… manis.

"Semoga kalian berdua bahagia," ucap Masamune sambil mengecup nisan Yoshihime dan kening Yukimura bergantian. "Aku janji akan membuat kalian bahagia. Dan tidak lupa dengan kebahagiaanku sendiri."

Dan Masamune memeluk Yukimura erat.

Tangis Yukimura pecah.

Mereka berdua pun resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Masamune pada Yukimura.

"Eh…? Terserah Masamune- _dono_ saja," jawab Yukimura sedikit salah tingkah. "'Kan Masamune- _dono_ yang menculikku ke sini."

Masamune tertawa kecil. "Menculik, ya? Hehe. Kita makan saja dulu yuk? Di depan ada kedai dango."

"BENARKAH?" seru Yukimura spontan.

Masamune mengusap-usap telinga kanannya yang merasa pengang.

"Benar ada kedai dango?! Wah, kukira di daerah sini tidak ada! Soalnya, beberapa bulan yang lalu aku mengunjungi makam temannya _Oyakata-sama_ tidak ada kedai dango di daerah sini! Memangnya dimana—"

"Iya, Sayang."

Yukimura menegang sesaat.

"Di depan ada kedai dango. Dengar-dengar baru sebulan buka. Yuk, kita ke sana." Masamune menggandeng Yukimura dan melihat kembali makam Yoshihime. Ia tersenyum kecil. _Aku pulang dulu ya, Ibu._

Keduanya pun melangkah menuju kedai dango yang berada di depan pemakaman.

 **.b.**

"TAHU tidak, Yuki?" mulai Masamune sambil mengunyah dango-nya. "Ibuku tidak pernah menyukai Mego."

Yukimura menghentikan aktivitas makannya secara spontan, memperhatikan Masamune dengan penasaran.

"Ibuku bilang, ayah dari Mego adalah mantan kekasihnya," lanjut Masamune.

"Katanya Megohime?" tanya Yukimura bingung.

Masamune mengangguk. "Dia keturunan bangsawan. Tapi, ia ingin orang-orang memanggilnya Mego saja."

Yukimura manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Aku putus dengannya karena dia pindah ke Belanda," lanjut Masamune lagi. "Dia tidak mau LDR. Dan aku menerimanya, dan kami saling berjanji akan tetap saling mencintai. Aku bahagia dengan janji itu, dan kuharap kami bisa menepatinya."

Bahu Yukimura melemas. "Lalu, aku…?"

"Dua bulan kemudian, aku melihatnya di berita kalau ia berpacaran dengan salah satu model terkenal di sana." Masamune menghela nafas. "Model itu juga kelahiran Jepang, makanya populer di sini. Dan apa yang kurasakan? Aku depresi."

"Masamune- _dono_ …."

"Astaga! Astaga-astaga. Tidak seharusnya kuceritakan itu! Aku tidak bermaksud—Ya Tuhan, kita baru jadian!" seru Masamune panik sambil mencengkram pelan kedua sisi rahang Yukimura dengan kedua tangannya. "Maaf, Yuki. Maaf. Maaf."

"Apa sih, Masamune- _dono_! Malu tahu," tegur Yukimura kesal sambil melepaskan kedua tangan Masamune yang masih menempel di rahangnya. "Sudahlah… tidak usah dibahas. Aku percaya kau mencintaiku."

Walau sebenarnya hatinya berkata tidak.

Yukimura menggigit bibir, mengingat permasalahan terakhirnya dengan Masamune. Tentang bagaimana tulusnya Masamune meminta maaf, tentang bagaimana takutnya Masamune kehilangannya, dan tentang bagaimana frustasi Masamune karena terhalang oleh bayangan Mego.

 _Aku Sanada Genjirou Yukimura. Dan aku percaya Masamune-dono benar-benar tak berniat seperti itu._

"Jadi… aku dimaafkan?" tanya Masamune.

Yukimura mengangguk.

"Terima kasih. Aku janji tidak akan membahas-bahasnya lagi." Masamune mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. "Janji."

"Oke." Yukimura membalas acungan jari kelingking itu dengan kelingkingnya. Keduanya pun tersenyum, kemudian kembali memakan dango mereka penuh perasaan bahagia.

Setidaknya, untuk Masamune, ia yakin ini adalah obat atas rasa sakitnya selama ini. Bersama Yukimura adalah salah satu hal paling membahagiakan untuknya. Dan semoga dari sekarang sampai nanti… mereka tetap bersama.

Dan dari sini lah Masamune mulai meninggalkan masa lalu yang kelam dan menjajaki masa depan yang begitu cerah menunggunya.

 **To be continued.**

 **.b.**

A/N

Pendek banget sih -_-

Soal Mego keturunan bangsawan itu ngasal banget. Btw mereka jadian di depan makam emak Masmun akhhh antimenstrim

SAYA STRESS NGEDITNYA. Gak bisa ngupload lewat ms word, jadinya manual copy-paste dan itu makan waktu lama buat ngedit ulang lagi! Semua bener-bener polos ga ada editan apa-apaan... HUWAAA. Maaf ya kalo ada editan yang kelewat, plis kasihtau di _review_ , biar nanti gue edit lagi biar nyaman dibacanya.

Balesan _review_ :

 **SeijirouSasuke23** : Udah sering dapet spoiler juga lu :V kasian emang KojuSasu, lama-lama gua jodohin juga dah :V

 **Oichi** : xD tapi jadinya nembaknya begini… dan ini udah tambah bikin baper blom? :")

 **Kapten Pelangi** : Waa tipe review favorit saya… (oke, ini gak bermaksud apa-apa) dan ngakak bacanya omg. Kemanisan? Awas diabetes :"D makasih ya fav-nya.

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **9 Juni 2016**


	13. Memetik Beri

**Backfire [13]:** **Memetik Beri**

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM  
Backfire © Meaaaa

 _Warning_ : MasaYuki _with_ _slight_ KojuYuki/MasaSasu, sho-ai, AU, OOC.

 _Have fun with the story_!

 **.b.**

"PULANG-PULANG kok seneng banget sih, mukanya?" tanya Sasuke begitu Yukimura masuk ke rumah. "Pasti habis dibawa makan dango."

Yukimura tersenyum kecil. "Sebenarnya, antara senang dan bete."

"Bete? Kau dibawa kemana tadi?" tanya Sasuke sambil membawakan tas Yukimura.

"Makam…," jawab Yukimura. Sasuke membelalak. Melihat ekspresi kakaknya seperti itu, Yukimura menambahkan. "Makam ibunya. Di sana… aku jadian dengannya."

Nafas Sasuke tercekat. Akhirnya, akhirnya mimpi terburuk itu datang.

Sekarang, sudah tak ada lagi celah yang dapat Sasuke manfaatkan. Kini, kata 'kepemilikan' sudah benar-benar berlaku dan Sasuke tak bisa menyangkalnya. Masamune sudah menjadi milik Yukimura. Dan Yukimura sudah menjadi milik Masamune. Ah… bisa tidak sih mereka biarkan Sasuke berbahagia sedikit?

Contohnya, dengan tidak jadian.

Sasuke menampar dirinya sendiri—bukan dalam artian sesungguhnya. _BODOH! BODOH! Kau yang mau menjodohkan mereka tapi kau yang terjerumus seperti ini! Kau yang menginginkan mereka bersama namun nyatanya kau yang mendapat karma atas semua. Kau membuat Yukimura sakit hati karena dikata-katai dan dibuat cemburu. Memang pantas kau mendapatkan ini! Merasakan artian cemburu yang benar-benar nyata di depan mata, di waktu sekarang. Rasakan itu, Sasuke! Rasakan!_

"Sasuke?" panggil Yukimura bingung karena Sasuke tak merespon.

"Ah, ya," jawab Sasuke salah tingkah. "Bagaimana kronologinya?"

Yukimura mengangguk sebelum membuka _hachimaki_ -nya. "Dia bilang, dia sudah berhasil memenuhi keinginan ibunya untuk melupakan Mego- _dono_. Oh ya, dia juga mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun…," jeda sebentar, Yukimura menghela nafas, "enak sekali ya dia, masih bisa mengunjungi makam ibu. Sementara kita tidak bisa."

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum masam. "Takdir."

"Dia meminta izin kepada ibunya untuk menjadikanku kekasihnya," lanjut Yukimura. "Dan akhirnya aku ditembak. Dan kami makan di kedai dango sampai puas sebelum pulang. Tadi ada promo lho, di sana. Beli dua porsi gratis satu porsi."

Yukimura tersenyum bahagia mengingat kejadian itu.

"… Lalu, apa yang membuatmu bete? Sudah jadian, dapat promo dari kedai _dango_ pula," tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Dia menguak alasan mengapa ia benar-benar patah hati pada Mego- _dono_." Yukimura menghela nafas.

Kedua mata Sasuke membulat. "Oh, berminatkah kau menceritakan itu padaku?"

Yukimura mengangguk.

"Ceritakanlah," desak Sasuke.

"Jadi… Mego- _dono_ pindah ke Belanda. Mego- _dono_ tidak mau LDR. Makanya mereka putus. Masamune- _dono_ sih santai-santai saja karena mereka sudah terikat janji bahwa mereka akan tetap saling mencintai, tapi… beberapa bulan kemudian, Mego- _dono_ berpacaran dengan model Jepang yang bertempat tinggal di Belanda. Masamune- _dono_ mengetahui itu dari berita."

Sasuke manggut-manggut. _Jadi ini 'beberapa_ _hal yang membuatnya menjadi orang yang begitu tertutup dan suka mabuk-mabukkan untuk menjadi pelampiasannya' yang dijelaskan Katakura dulu._

"Selain itu, Yoshihime- _san_ tidak suka Mego- _dono_. Katanya, ayah dari Mego- _dono_ adalah mantan kekasihnya," lanjut Yukimura.

"Hah? Seperti kisah sinetron saja," komentar Sasuke.

"Memang," balas Yukimura. "Dan Mego- _dono_ adalah keturunan bangsawan—namanya sebenarnya Megohime. Pasti ayahnya juga keturunan bangsawan, bukan?"

"… Hah?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali tak percaya.

 **.b.**

"SEMINGGU lagi ulangan kenaikan kelas," celetuk Masamune saat tengah makan bersama Yukimura di kantin. "Belajar bareng, yuk?"

"Eh, ayo-ayo saja," jawab Yukimura. "Bareng Katakura- _dono_ dan Sasuke, ya? Kayaknya mereka dilupakan terus."

Masamune tertawa. "Oke-oke. Di rumahku saja ya? Kemarin sudah merepotkan di rumahmu."

"Iya, ya sudah. Kapan?"

"Hmm… nanti sore bagaimana?" tawar Masamune. Yukimura hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Keduanya pun berbincang-bincang tentang tugas kelompok yang dikerjakan Masamune kemarin. Katanya, kelompok Masamune dipuji-puji karena berhasil menyelesaikan semua itu dalam waktu satu hari. Padahal, kalian tahu sendiri seberapa banyak tugas yang diberikan kepada mereka. 3 tugas kelompok dan 7 tugas individu. _Deadline_ -nya seminggu.

Tapi, semua itu selesai dalam sehari, walau semuanya juga stress.

Rumah Sasuke pun langsung hancur lebur di saat itu juga. Kertas berserakan di mana-mana, buku Biologi pun sampai terlempar oleh Ieyasu dan Mitsunari karena orang mereka sudah sangat panas. Tidak kalah dengan Motochika yang langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi untuk membasahi mukanya sampai leher untuk menyegarkan muka.

Yukimura tertawa mendengar cerita Masamune. Kemarin-kemarin itu ia memang sempat mendengar kegaduhan dari ruang tengah saat ia sedang mengerjakan PR-nya. Ngomong-ngomong, ia sekamar dengan Sasuke, hanya saja tidak dalam satu kasur. Masamune merapikan rambutnya yang terlihat berantakan, kemudian kembali memakan onigiri-nya.

"Pantas saja kemarin gaduh sekali," komentar Yukimura. "Tapi, tugasnya benar-benar sudah selesai, 'kan?"

Masamune mengangguk. "Sudah. Tinggal memersiapkan untuk ulangan kenaikan kelas. Untung saja selesai ya kemarin-kemarin itu… jika tidak, pasti repot sekali membagi waktu belajar dengan mengerjakan tugas."

"Aku setuju," tanggap Yukimura. "Tapi, aku heran deh, kenapa kelasku tidak diberikan tugas seperti itu."

"Harusnya bersyukur," timpal Masamune. "Mungkin karena kelasku anak-anaknya ajib kali, ya."

"Bahasa apaan tuh ajib-ajib." Yukimura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Masamune melihat ke arah kiri dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang mengobrol dengan Kojuuro. Ah, diam-diam Masamune jadi ingin menjodohkan mereka. Tapi, itu tidak akan bisa, ya. Sasuke 'kan kakaknya Yukimura dan Kojuuro sepupunya Masamune. Sasuke masih ada hubungan darah dengan Yukimura begitupun Kojuuro.

Akhirnya, Masamune memanggil mereka berdua. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Kojuuro dan Sasuke pun menghampiri Masamune dan Yukimura.

"Kenapa, Date?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ayo makan bareng berempat," ajak Masamune. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

Yukimura ikut menimpali. "Iya. 'Kan jadi rame. Hemat meja pula."

Hemat meja, Masamune terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Ya sudah. Daripada _boros meja_ , 'kan," kekeh Kojuuro. Ia pun mengajak Sasuke duduk. Kojuuro duduk di sebelah Masamune sementara Sasuke di sebelah Yukimura.

Masamune pun memesankan makanan untuk Kojuuro dan Sasuke. Setelah mengambil makanan, keempatnya pun berbincang-bincang.

Sasuke memperhatikan Masamune yang terus tertawa karena cerita yang dilontarkan maupun oleh Yukimura atau Kojuuro. Dia sangat berubah. Sebelum jatuh cinta pada Yukimura, Masamune adalah sosok laki-laki yang kasar dan emosinya begitu tak tertahankan. Bahkan menjadikan alkohol sebagai pelampiasannya.

Tapi, setelah Yukimura meluluhkan hatinya, Masamune menjadi orang yang begitu lembut dan bukan pemarah. Dan ia cukup senang. Setidaknya… melihat Masamune bahagia itu sudah membuat Sasuke senang meski di bawah kendali rasa sakit hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, nanti kita ada libur seminggu ya setelah ulangan kenaikan kelas?" tanya Masamune.

Kojuuro mengangguk. "Aku punya kegiatan yang pas yang bisa kita lakukan berempat."

"Hoo, apa itu, Katakura- _dono_?" tanya Yukimura antusias.

"Kita berempat jalan-jalan ke luar kota," jawab Kojuuro mantap. "Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Sasuke ikut menatap Masamune dan Yukimura bergantian seolah meminta pendapat. Ia sudah merundingkan hal ini tadi dengan Kojuuro sebelum dipanggil oleh Masamune tadi.

"Aku pastinya setuju!" seru Yukimura dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Pasti seru banget!"

Masamune mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kalau Yuki setuju, aku setuju."

Kojuuro hanya tersenyum pahit. Begitupun Sasuke.

"Oke, nanti biar kuatur semuanya," ucap Kojuuro.

Keempatnya pun tenggelam dalam aktivitas makan masing-masing sampai Yukimura membuka suara.

"Katakura- _dono_ , Sasuke," panggilnya.

"Ya?" tanya Sasuke dan Kojuuro berbarengan.

"Nanti belajar bareng yuk berempat!" ajak Yukimura semangat. "Buat ulangan kenaikan kelas, nih."

Masamune mengangguk. "Di rumah kita, Kojuuro."

"Eh…," kata Kojuuro. "Ya sudah, boleh-boleh saja. Menurutmu bagaimana, Sarutobi?"

"Aku ngikut saja." Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

Tiba-tiba saja, Yukimura tertawa. Masamune, Sasuke, dan Kojuuro langsung melihat ke arahnya sambil mengernyitkan alis. Ada apa dengan bocah yang satu ini?

Beberapa saat kemudian, tawa Yukimura mereda. "Ahaha… tidak, kok. Hanya saja kok aku berpikir kalau Sasuke dan Katakura- _dono_ itu cocok?"

"HAAAH?" toa Sasuke dan Kojuuro. "Yang benar saja!"

Sasuke hanya mencintai Masamune. Kojuuro hanya mencintai Yukimura. Dan perasaan itu takkan berubah, sampai KAPAN PUN. Yukimura saja yang terlalu berkhayal, mungkin karena dirinya ikut tak menyangka bisa dijodohkan dengan Masamune yang awalnya ia kira tak akan bisa akur. Mungkin ia juga memandang Sasuke dan Kojuuro seperti itu.

"Oke, jadi _fix_ 'kan kita belajar bersama nanti sore di rumahku dan Kojuuro. Jangan lupa ya," pesan Masamune. Yukimura dan Sasuke mengangguk.

Keempatnya pun tenggelam dalam pembicaraan.

 **.b.**

"MASAMUNE- _DONO_! Katakura- _dono_!" seru Yukimura sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah Masamune dan Kojuuro. Sasuke melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ini kali pertama ia ke rumah Masamune. Dan rumahnya besar sekali! Pasti keluarganya sangat kaya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kojuuro membukakan pintu dan menyambut keduanya dengan senyum sumringah. Ia pun mempersilahkan Yukimura dan Sasuke masuk.

"Waa… formasi ruang tamunya ganti?" tanya Yukimura yang menyadari perbedaan pada ruang tamu rumah Masamune dan Kojuuro. "Jadi nggak makan tempat, tuh. Ngomong-ngomong, sofanya baru?"

Kojuuro mengangguk. "Masamune memaksaku membeli yang baru. Tiga hari yang lalu, ada tiga kucing yang sedang bertengkar nyasar ke sini dan mengacak-acak sofa. Nyaris semuanya robek dicakari. Jadinya, yah… begitu."

"Ada-ada saja," komentar Yukimura.

Sasuke angkat bicara. "Date mana?"

"Sedang di dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan. Sepertinya, efek mempunyai kekasih dahsyat sekali, ya. Begitu ia pacaran dengan adikmu, ia langsung rajin sekali memasak. Padahal sebelumnya selalu aku yang memasak," jawab Kojuuro sambil berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. "Mau belajar di sini atau di taman belakang saja?"

"Taman belakang!" seru Yukimura cepat.

"Aku ngikut Yuki saja." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Oke." Kojuuro mengambil buku-bukunya yang sudah disiapkan dari atas _coffee table_ di ruang tengah. "Ayo."

Beberapa lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai di taman belakang rumah Masamune dan Kojuuro rupanya besar sekali! Suasananya juga sangat sejuk. Pohon-pohonnya begitu rindang dan banyak sekali semak-semak beri-berian. Bahkan ada rumah kaca berisi tanaman-tanaman yang Yukimura asumsikan berupa beri-berian. Wah, rupanya Kojuuro suka berkebun.

"Itu rumah kaca milikku, aku yang mengurusnya sejak berumur sepuluh," jelas Kojuuro tanpa diminta. "Sore ini waktunya panen buah stroberi, lho. Kalian mau petik?"

Yukimura langsung menatap Kojuuro dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ah, tatapan itu. Selalu membuat Kojuuro _'jatuh'_.

"Yuki sih pastinya mau," celetuk Sasuke. "Sepertinya menyenangkan. Aku jadi tertarik dengan ilmu botani."

Kojuuro tertawa. "Kau bisa belajar padaku."

"Oi-oi, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Masamune datang membawa nampan berisi empat gelas _lemon tea_ dengan dua piring berisikan dango masing-masing 6 tusuk. Ia menaruh nampan itu di meja kecil.

"Membicarakan tentang tanamanku yang sedang siap panen," jawab Kojuuro. "Kau mau ikut kami untuk memetik buahnya?"

Masamune melirik ke arah Yukimura yang tampaknya berharap. "Hm… ya sudah. Aku ikut."

"Biasanya nggak mau. Giliran ada Sanada baru mau, ya?" sindir Kojuuro.

Wajah Masamune memerah. "Apaan sih, Kojuuro."

"Kalian berdua petik duluan sana. Keranjang sudah tersedia di sana. Aku mau bicara dulu dengan Sarutobi," usir Kojuuro. Yukimura langsung melongo. Melihatnya, Kojuuro mendengus. "Terserah kalau kau menganggap kami OTP-mu, Sanada."

"Hoo, tahu saja!" seru Yukimura dengan semburat jingga yang menjalar di pipinya. "Yuk, Masamune- _dono_!"

Yukimura pun segera menggandeng Masamune. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju rumah kaca milik Kojuuro. Sementara itu, Sasuke tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kojuuro penasaran, makanya ia ingin bicara dulu dengan kakak dari pujaan hatinya itu.

"Sarutobi?" panggil Kojuuro. "Kau nggak kenapa-kenapa, 'kan?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku cemburu."

Tebakan Kojuuro benar.

"Cemburu itu nggak enak banget," lanjut Sasuke. "Rasanya hubungan mereka pengen aku rusakin saja."

"Dasar munafik," kekeh Kojuuro. "Kemarin-kemarin menyalahiku karena jatuh cinta pada Sanada. Sekarang malah kau yang seperti ini. Dikata aku nggak cemburu juga? Yang penting sih bersikap profesional."

Sasuke menggeram kecil. "Iyain aja."

"Lha, aku berkata yang sebenarnya, lho."

"Iyain aja! Sudah ah, capek."

Kojuuro tertawa. "Maaf, deh."

Sasuke mengangguk, bermaksud memaafkan.

"Ya sudah… kita susul mereka, yuk."

Sasuke mengangguk lagi, kemudian berjalan mengikuti Kojuuro.

Sesampainya di rumah kaca, Yukimura dan Masamune begitu romantis saling menyuapkan buah stroberi satu sama lain. Buah itu pasti terasa sangat manis. Sasuke menghampiri mereka berdua, kemudian melirik ke arah isi keranjang yang sudah hampir penuh dengan buah stroberi. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan menuju Kojuuro.

Laki-laki itu sedang mengamati semak-semak blueberry. Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya.

"Blueberry-nya juga siap panen," celetuk Kojuuro begitu tahu Sasuke menghampirinya. "Kau ambilkan nih semuanya."

"Ih, nyuruh-nyuruh." Meski begitu, Sasuke tetap mengambil satu keranjang berukuran sedang yang ada di dekatnya. Kemudian, ia mulai memetiki buah blueberry yang sudah matang-matang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, keranjang mereka berempat pun penuh oleh buah stroberi dan blueberry. Kojuuro pun mengajak keempatnya duduk di kursi-kursi panjang untuk beristirahat sebentar.

"Ternyata menyenangkan juga." Masamune angkat bicara. "Aku sedikit menyesal tidak pernah membantumu berkebun. Memetik saja sudah menyenangkan, bagaimana dengan benar-benar mengurus semua, ya?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Kojuuro. "Aku membesarkan mereka seperti anakku sendiri."

Yukimura tertawa. "Perumpamaannya bisa saja, Katakura- _dono_."

"Iya dong."

"Habis ini belajar?" tanya Sasuke.

Masamune menepuk dahinya. "Oh iya! Tck, aku lupa kalau aku sudah membuatkan kalian _lemon tea_ dan dango. Kita makan ini sambil belajar saja yuk?"

Yukimura mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku ingin makan dango buatan Masamune- _dono_."

Pipi Masamune sedikit memerah mendengarnya.

"Ya sudah, yuk." Kojuuro berdiri. Semua ikut berdiri, kemudian berjalan bersama menuju teras halaman rumah untuk belajar bersama untuk ulangan kenaikan kelas.

 **To be continued.**

 **.b.**

A/N

Maap telat _update_. Kemaren sebenarnya mau _update_ lewat HP (soalnya ke rumah uti), tapi error terus. Jadinya nunggu on di komputer aja lah.

Gue mau curhat.

Banyak banget orang yang meninggal akhir-akhir ini dan itu bikin gue parno. Inget gak guru yang gue ceritain di A/N _chapter_ 3? Dia meninggal beberapa minggu yang lalu. Gue syok dan bener-bener nggak nyangka. Terus, tetangga gue banyak yang meninggal menjelang Ramadhan tahun ini. Dan kemaren, gue liat di berita UC Browser kalo Christina Grimmie meninggal ditembak (11 Juni 2016). Gue langsung syok banget.

Oke, bilang gue lebay, tapi sebagai Team Grimmie aka _fans_ gue sama sekali nggak nyangka dan cuma bisa bilang, "HA?" dengan dongonya. Dia itu keren banget, kalian musti nonton di YouTube waktu dia di The Voice. Bahkan gue nyimpen banyak _cover_ lagunya dia.

#RIPChristina #PrayForChristina :"( dia akan sangat dirindukan.

Balesan review:

 **SeijirouSasuke23** : Yha kasian… tapi waktu gua baca ulang _chapter_ 12 kok kurang baper ya? Trus _chapter_ ini juga rada _absurd_ … masih baper gara-gara Christina Grimmie :"( maap yah.

 **Kapten Pelangi** : Wadu, gara-gara error ampe kekirim 4 kali? :") dan wkwk saya malah baca KojuSasu jadi keju susu. Ke makam XD awalnya nggak mau kayak gini tapi pengen 'bereksperimen'. XD tau tuh, padahal udah mau UKK juga masih pacaran bae. Terus adik ama bokapnya Masmun... anggap aja Masmun anak tunggal trus bonyok Masmun kecelakaan mobil gitu. /apasih

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **13 Juni 2016**


	14. Antara Nafsu dan Tulus

**Backfire [14]: Antara Nafsu dan Tulus**

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM  
Backfire © Meaaaa

 _Warning_ : MasaYuki _with_ _slight_ KojuYuki/MasaSasu, sho-ai, AU, OOC.

 **UNEDITED!**

 _Have fun with the story_!

 **.b.**

DUA minggu kemudian…

Semua murid kelas 10 dan 11 sudah selesai mengikuti ulangan kenaikan kelas. Itu artinya, perjuangan mereka untuk tahun ajaran ini sudah selesai! Begitupun kakak kelas dua belas yang beberapa hari lagi akan mengadakan acara perpisahan. Pelepasan sih, lebih tepatnya.

Kojuuro bisa bersantai-santai. Sebagai murid yang pintar, tentu ia biasa-biasa saja menghadapi ulangan ini. Begitupun Masamune yang sedikit kesulitan pada pelajaran Biologi karena memang mata pelajaran itu adalah yang dibencinya. Ah… jadi teringat Yukimura. Laki-laki itu benar-benar kurang di semua mata pelajaran! Sebenarnya, tidak kurang juga. Hanya saja… benar-benar mepet dengan nilai rata-rata.

Karena ingin menunjukkan bahwa dirinya peduli, Kojuuro pun mengajarkan Yukimura dengan penuh rasa sabar. Hal itu membuat Masamune jengkel. Dan Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya tertawa melihat Masamune yang mukanya memerah karena begitu kesal dengan Kojuuro yang seenaknya mengajari Yukimura.

Pasti, ia cemburu.

Kojuuro tersenyum kecil mengingatnya. Melihatnya, Masamune mengernyitkan alis. Apa yang sedang sepupunya itu pikirkan? Setelah mengeringkan rambut, ia menepuk pelan pundak Kojuuro untuk sekedar menyadarkannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun," ujar Masamune.

Kojuuro menghela nafas.

"Apa karena cuacanya?" tanya Masamune.

Kojuuro melirik ke luar jendela, menampilkan langit sore kota Toyama yang begitu gelap, bahkan daritadi hujan pun tak kunjung berhenti. Ya, mereka memang sedang berada di Toyama. Kojuuro yang mengusulkannya, karena katanya teluk bercahaya di sini benar-benar indah.

Sayangnya, cuaca tak mendukung,

"Bukan juga," jawab Kojuuro. "Aku sih tidak memerdulikan cuacanya. Kita masih bisa bersenang-senang selain di teluk itu, 'kan, seandainya nanti malam juga masih hujan."

Masamune mengangguk. "Kojuuro, aku ingin ke kamar Yuki. Kau mau ikut?"

Kojuuro berpikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk. Yukimura- _nya_.

" _Well, c'mon_ ," ajak Masamune. Keduanya pun berjalan ke luar kamar, mengunci pintu dan mengetuk pintu kamar Yukimura dan Sasuke tiga kali.

Baru lima detik, Sasuke membukakan pintu. Tampaknya ia baru saja mandi, karena ia sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Oh, kalian. Hai," sapa Sasuke. "Masuk-masuk."

"Yuki mana?" tanya Masamune.

"Sedang mandi. Tunggu saja dulu," jawab Sasuke sambil menaruh handuk itu di kursi sebelum ia duduk di kasur. Oh ya, kamar yang ditempati mereka semua memiliki dua kasur, tidak satu kasur besar.

Kojuuro melihat ke arah kasur sebelah yang begitu berantakan. Pasti itu kasur Yukimura. Ia tertawa kecil sebelum duduk di atasnya. "Ini kasurnya Sanada, ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Nggak di rumah, nggak di sini, hobi banget ngeberantakin. Tapi pasti nanti diberesi lagi. Dia aneh."

"Nggak aneh sama sekali… artinya dia orangnya bertanggungjawab." Kojuuro tersenyum simpul.

Mereka pun berbincang-bincang tentang ulangan kenaikan kelas kemarin. Soalnya begitu sulit, dan Kojuuro ingat betapa gelisahnya Yukimura saat mengerjakan soal Fisika. Dia sempat meminta jawaban pada Kojuuro, sayangnya tidak Kojuuro berikan karena memang ia sudah mengajari semuanya pada Yukimura.

Sementara Masamune dan Sasuke mengerjakannya dengan tenang, walaupun yang mengawas kebanyakan adalah guru-guru _killer_ seperti Hideyoshi- _sensei_ , Yoshiteru- _sensei_ , Hisahide- _sensei_ , atau Nouhime- _sensei_. Bahkan, Masamune sempat adu mulut dengan Nouhime- _sensei_ karena tak sengaja mengumpat tentang sulitnya soal.

"Iya… aku ingat tuh. Date masih mengumpat meskipun ulangan Biologi telah berakhir," tawa Sasuke.

"Namanya juga Masamune," tukas Kojuuro.

Masamune mengerlingkan mata kirinya. " _Whatever_."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yukimura keluar dari kamar mandi sudah mengenakan bajunya, seketika terkejut melihat Masamune dan Kojuuro yang sudah ada di kamarnya. Kemudian, ia heboh sendiri.

"Kenapa, Yuki?" tanya Masamune bingung.

"Untung saja tadi sekalian bawa baju ke dalam!" seru Yukimura masih heboh sendiri. "Coba kalau keluar hanya pakai handuk?!"

"Lebay. Kita sama-sama laki-laki ini." Masamune menjulurkan lidahnya.

Tunggu, seperti ada yang kurang dari Yukimura. Apa ya? Ah, iya. _Hachimaki_ merahnya dan kunciran yang senantiasa mengikat rambut panjangnya itu. Keduanya tidak berada di kepala Yukimura sekarang. Begitu… polos. Dan Masamune sangat menyukainya.

"Yuki," panggil Masamune. "Sekali-kali ke sekolah nggak usah pake _hachimaki_ dan ikat rambut, dong. Lebih manis polos seperti itu."

Untung Masamune tidak menengok ke arah Kojuuro dan Sasuke yang kini sudah panas sendiri dan meremas-remas seprai saking gregetnya.

"Eh…." Pipi Yukimura memerah mendengarnya.

"Sini dong," pinta Masamune.

Yukimura mengangguk, kemudian menghampiri ketiganya dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja Yukimura menjerit histeris. Dan ketiganya pun langsung menutup kedua telinga mereka. Ah, tipikal Yukimura sekali yang selalu heboh.

"Aduh… kenapa sih?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Itu, kasurku berantakan banget," jawab Yukimura dengan wajah yang begitu merah. "Aaah! Belum sempat diberesi!"

"Tidak apa-apa," kekeh Kojuuro. "Kami sudah tahu sifatmu, Yu—Sanada."

Sasuke terperanjat. Kojuuro nyaris sekali keceplosan. Dan untungnya, Masamune dan Yukimura sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Jam lima sore begini enaknya ngapain ya?" tanya Yukimura.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Tadinya kalau nggak hujan, aku ingin berjalan-jalan di taman hotel ini."

"Sayangnya hujan, ya," timpal Masamune. "Atau, kalau mau… kita hujan-hujanan, yuk?"

"Haah? Nanti sakit!" Yukimura membelalak.

"Itu mah mungkin kau saja yang tidak pernah hujan-hujanan, makanya sekalinya kehujanan langsung sakit," ledek Masamune sambil tertawa.

"Enak saja! Aku sering hujan-hujanan bareng Sasuke! Aku khawatir pada Masamune- _dono_ , takutnya nanti kau sakit…."

Masamune tersenyum. "Aku sih tidak usah ditanya. _Bad boy_ begini sudah kebal terhadap semuanya."

"Beneran mau hujan-hujanan?" tanya Kojuuro.

"Tentu saja. Ayo!" ajak Masamune sambil berdiri, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamar dengan semangat. Kojuuro menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Masamune yang seperti itu. Enak saja mengajak semuanya hujan-hujanan. Kojuuro memang orang yang dekat dengan alam, tapi kalau soal hujan… uh, siap-siap saja ia terserang flu.

"Uaah! Tunggu, Masamune- _dono_!" seru Yukimura yang kemudian berlari menyusul Masamune.

Kojuuro dan Sasuke hanya bertukar pandang.

"Aku nggak ikut hujan-hujanan," mulai Kojuuro. "Aku mudah terserang flu."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Kalau kau nggak ikut, aku nggak ikut juga."

"Kok?" tanya Kojuuro bingung.

"Lebih baik nggak ikut bersenang-senang daripada menjadi nyamuk di antara mereka." Sasuke menghela nafas, kemudian beranjak untuk mengambil handuk Yukimura. "Aduh, Yuki 'kan baru mandi! Langsung hujan-hujanan, pula!"

"… Mandi dua kali," kekeh Kojuuro. "Ya sudah, aku ambilkan handuk dan baju ganti dulu untuk Masamune. Dia sendiri juga baru mandi, nanti biar dia bilas saja."

 **.b.**

HUJANNYA tidak sedamai gerimis, namun tak seramai badai. Pas, lah.

Yukimura merentangkan kedua tangannya, mencoba merasakan sejuknya angin yang menerpanya. Tubuhnya belum mengenai air hujan sama sekali. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian membuka matanya perlahan dan senyumnya mulai mengembang.

Ia suka udara seperti ini. Walau terkadang membuatnya mengigil, ia tetap menyukainya. Sekarang ini ia tidak merasakan dingin karena dia baru saja mandi air hangat—walau hanya memakai kaus oblong dan celana pendek selutut, ia tidak begitu merasa kedinginan.

Sebenarnya, tidak ke teluk Toyama untuk menikmati indahnya air 'berwarna' karena pancaran cahaya neon dari cumi-cumi di sana juga tidak apa-apa. Bisa bersantai di tempat sejuk seperti ini dengan kekasihnya, kakaknya, dan sahabatnya juga sudah lebih dari cukup. Setidaknya, bisa mengistirahatkan otak yang masih terasa panas akibat ulangan kenaikan kelas kemarin.

"Yuki," panggil Masamune yang sudah terguyur air hujan. "Ayo."

Yukimura mengangguk sebelum melangkah menuju daerah yang tidak beratap. Tubuhnya mulai basah terguyur air hujan, ia mendongak dan memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan segarnya air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Segar, ya?" Masamune mengacak rambut Yukimura yang sudah basah.

Yukimura mengangguk. "Katakura- _dono_ dan Sasuke mana, ya?"

Masamune mengangkat bahunya, kemudian matanya menangkap Kojuuro dan Sasuke yang membawa handuk dan baju ganti. Matanya memicing.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yukimura.

"Itu mereka," ucap Masamune sambil menunjuk ke arah Kojuuro dan Sasuke. "Kok mereka malah duduk, sih? Nggak jadi ikut hujan-hujanan, ya?"

Yukimura menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Masamune. "Mungkin saja. Aku samperin dulu," ucapnya seraya berjalan menuju Kojuuro dan Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Yuki?" tanya Sasuke.

"Nggak ikut hujan-hujanan?" tanya Yukimura.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Katakura mudah flu, jadinya nggak ikut. Dan aku nggak mau jadi nyamuk."

Yukiumura tersenyum lebar. "Kirain gara-gara Katakura- _dono_ nggak ikut hujan-hujanan."

"Jangan menyalahartikan," jeda, Sasuke menghela nafasnya, "memang karena dia nggak ikut, tapi kalau nanti aku ikut bakal jadi nyamuk."

"Oooooooh…," ucap Yukimura. "Ya sudah, aku lanjut main dulu ya."

Sasuke mengangguk.

Yukimura pun berlari kecil menuju Masamune dan mereka bermain di dalam hujan. Sesungguhnya, Sasuke bertanya-tanya, apa yang dapat dimainkan di bawah hujan deras? Kena-kenaan?

Sasuke memperhatikan lantai, berpikir tentang bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa _move on_ dari Masamune. Masalahnya, semua ini sulit sekali dilakukan. Masamune saja pacaran dengan adiknya, bahkan setiap hari bertemu. Bagaimana caranya bisa _move on_ jika sikon saja tidak mendukung?

Kojuuro mengusap punggung Sasuke pelan. Terkejut, Sasuke menoleh. Ah… dia terlalu baik walau omongannya pedas. Berusaha menenangkan Sasuke meskipun ia sendiri juga sakit hati, kurang baik apa coba.

"Jangan begini," nasihat Kojuuro. " _Move on_ memang nggak mudah. Aku tahu itu."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Setiap hari aku bertemu dia, mesra-mesraan dengan adikku pula. Rasanya sakit."

" _Move on_ itu BUKAN menjauh," ucap Kojuuro. " _Move on_ itu bukan berarti kau menjauh dari dia dan berusaha melupakan, namun saat bertemu rasa sakit itu kembali muncul. _Move on_ itu dimana kau berbicara dengannya benar-benar TIDAK ada rasa."

Sasuke tertegun.

"Benar-benar datar, tidak ada rasa senang ataupun berdebar-debar. Semuanya benar-benar biasa saja, seperti baru kenal." Kojuuro menatap Masamune dan Yukimura yang kini sedang saling tertawa satu sama lain.

"… Kau benar," ucap Sasuke. "Tapi, perasaanmu pada Yuki sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku selalu sadar," Kojuuro tersenyum, "Sanada memang tidak bisa kuraih. Sanada memang membuatku merasa cemburu setiap saat. Namun, aku mencintainya dan aku hanya bisa memendamnya. Bagiku, itu sudah cukup. Bisa melihat dia bahagia walau bukan karenaku itu sudah bisa membuatku senang."

Sasuke mengigit bibir bawahnya. Kojuuro terdengar begitu tulus pada Yukimura.

"Aku memang sangat menginginkannya menjadi kekasihku, namun jika aku memaksakan kehendak seperti itu maka aku mencintainya hanya karena nafsu," lanjut Kojuuro lagi.

"Katakura… aku…."

"Bodoh," ucap Kojuuro dingin. "Kau berlebihan. Mencintai dan cemburu memang tidak mengenakkan, namun apa kau memiliki hak? Kau saja bukan kekasih Masamune. Mending kalau kau kekasihnya, kau punya hak untuk cemburu dan marah."

Sasuke merutuk. Semua itu benar. Sangat-sangat benar.

Keduanya pun tenggelam dalam keheningan.

Namun, yang Kojuuro dengar hanya isakan.

Ia langsung panik begitu mengetahui Sasuke menangis. Cepat-cepat ia mengusap-usap kepala Sasuke—bermaksud menenangkannya. Ah, bodoh.

"Aku… terlalu menusukmu?" tanya Kojuuro hati-hati.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, berusaha membela dirinya sendiri. "Itu benar-benar membuatku sakit hati. Tapi kau benar… aku memang mencintainya karena nafsu."

"Aku tahu," ucap Kojuuro. "Maaf atas perkataan-perkataanku yang tadi."

Sasuke mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau kau memang tak mau _move on_ … maka cobalah untuk melihatnya benar-benar. Cintai dia dengan tulus, benar-benar tanpa keinginan untuk memiliki. Kau akan merasakan perubahan besar dalam suasana hatimu, Sarutobi."

"Ya, Katakura." Sasuke mengusap air matanya. "Maaf sudah menangis di depanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, wajar kok. Perkataanku memang kejam, aku akui." Kojuuro tersenyum.

Sasuke ikut tersenyum. "Ajarkan aku agar bisa mencintai dengan tulus."

"Ya, Sarutobi."

 **To be continued.**

 **.b.**

A/N

 _Filler chapter_ -nya kebanyakan ya? :") dan maap telat _update_ lagi, FFN error jadi ga bisa _upload_ lewat HP, trus internet positif juga kalo mau _upload_ di laptop. Dan ga bisa masang hotspot ke komputer lewat hp gue ga tau kenapa. Gembel sumpah.

Eh, nanti siang gue _casting_ buat drama MOPD. Doain kepilih jadi salah satu pemeran utama ya.

BTW APAAN NIH SCENE TERAKHIR AKH CURHATAN PRIBADI SERIUS.

Balesan review:

 **Oichi** : Nggak apa-apa kok. Emang kurang romantis sih… tapi pengen yang antimenstrim gitu (tadinya mau ditembak pas liburan, tapi kok kayaknya mainstream banget XD).

 **Kapten Pelangi** : Orang mereka… itu maksudnya otak mereka. Maaf ya salah ketik :") dieditnya cepet-cepet soalnya. Iyap, bonyok KojuMasa emang udah ga ada. Anggep aja mereka pengusaha XD di sini saya bikin pov-nya itu pov orang pertama yang wujudnya pov orang ketiga gitu(?), jadinya saya bikin narasinya seolah2 Sasu ga tau ehehe.

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **15 Juni 2016**


	15. Kalung Pengingat

**Backfire [15]: Kalung Pengingat**

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM  
Backfire © Meaaaa

 _Warning_ : MasaYuki _with_ _slight_ KojuYuki/MasaSasu, sho-ai, AU, OOC.

 **UNEDITED!**

 _Have fun with the story_!

 **.b.**

"PERTAMA, lihat Sanada sebagai alasan," ucap Kojuuro. "Perhatikan perasaan mereka. Meski kau kakaknya, kau tidak berhak ikut campur dalam urusan mereka. Apalagi dengan perasaanmu itu yang sangat mengganggu."

Sasuke menggeram. "Bisa nggak sih ngomongnya diperhalus sedikit?!"

"Kedua, lihat Masamune sebagai 'lapak' agar kau bisa mencintai seseorang," lanjut Kojuuro.

"Maksudnya?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alis.

"Jangan jadikan Masamune sebagai tikus yang selalu dikejar kucing, tapi jadikan ia kasur dimana kau bisa tidur dengan nyenyak di atasnya. Mengerti maksudku?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, masih sedikit ragu.

"Ketiga, buat dinding di antara kau dan dia," lanjut Kojuuro. "Batasi perlakuanmu. Peduli boleh, ngode atau modus boleh. Tapi lihat sikon juga, kalau Sanada lihat dia bisa cemburu."

"Jadi kau seolah-olah menganggapku sebagai perebut pacar orang, begitu?" tanya Sasuke.

Kojuuro membelalak. "Kok? Aku nggak bilang loh, ya."

"Ya kalau kau teliti lagi…." Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

Keduanya pun terdiam, memandangi ujung lorong hotel yang sepi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, dan keduanya masih tidak bisa tidur. Sementara Masamune dan Yukimura sudah tidur dari tadi, tentunya tidak lupa membilas diri setelah hujan-hujanan.

Ah… Masamune begitu tampan 6 jam yang lalu. Rambutnya basah terguyur air hujan, kaus putihnya yang basah membuat tubuhnya terjiplak dan terkesan transparan… lekuk otot itu sangat sempurna, karena sering dipakai untuk adu kekuatan dengan Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

Tunggu, Sasuke terpikir sesuatu.

Kojuuro itu sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dalam urusan asmara, 'kan? Apalagi, ini pertama kalinya ia mencintai seseorang. Namun… apa maksudnya ia memberikan Sasuke _advice_ seperti itu? Benar-benar seperti orang yang sudah berpengalaman.

Ia menepuk pundak Kojuuro pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kojuuro.

"Kau belum pernah mencintai seseorang, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke balik. "Tapi kok… semua perkataanmu dari tadi sore kok sudah seperti berpengalaman sekali?"

Kojuuro tertawa kecil. "Kau nggak tahu ya kalau aku ini sebenarnya penulis?"

"Penulis… HAH?" Sasuke membelalak. "Seriusan? Kok nggak pernah bilang?"

"Untuk apa bilang? Nggak begitu penting juga." Kojuuro tersenyum simpul.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kok nggak penting?"

Kojuuro hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Mereka pun sampai kembali di depan kamar Sasuke. Laki-laki itu melirik ke arah jam dinding yang terpasang di dekat pintu kamar yang sudah menunjukkan nyaris pukul setengah dua belas.

"Katakura, sudah mau tengah malam. Aku tidur dulu ya?" pamit Sasuke.

Kojuuro mengangguk.

"Besok jam delapan pagi kita akan mengelilingi kota Toyama, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke. "Jangan sampai telat bangun."

"Iya. Ya sudah, aku juga masuk dulu. Dah."

"Dah."

 **.b.**

YUKIMURA merentangkan tangannya. Pagi ini hujan kembali membasahi kota Toyama. Udara sejuknya sangat membuatnya jatuh cinta. Apalagi, di hotel ini banyak sekali pepohonan maupun tanaman-tanaman kecil, sehingga menambah kadar oksigen untuk para manusia.

Hujannya awet sekali. Sewaktu ia bangun tidur pukul enam pagi tadi sampai sekarang—hampir pukul sembilan pagi, hujan pun masih belum reda. Bahkan, sewaktu Yukimura tidur semalam hujan pun masih sedikit deras. Jangan-jangan hujannya sudah dari semalam.

Ah… untung saja ia pulang masih beberapa hari lagi, jadi ia masih bisa menikmati indahnya kota ini.

"Yuki, mau ikut sarapan nggak?" tanya Sasuke dari dalam. Saat ini, Yukimura memang sedang berada di balkon kamar hotelnya.

"Ya Sasuke, tunggu sebentar." Yukimura pun berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sebenarnya, Yukimura sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kemarin saat hujan-hujanan, ia melihat kakaknya yang menangis, kemudian Kojuuro menenangkannya. Ada apa dengan kakaknya? Yukimura tahu persis kalau Sasuke itu adalah sosok yang kuat, selalu menganggap semua dapat diatasi. Tapi, sepertinya dia sedang mendapat masalah besar….

Tapi, kenapa Sasuke malah bercerita pada Kojuuro alih-alih kepada adiknya sendiri?

Yukimura tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa, Yuki?" tanya Sasuke bingung melihat adiknya yang diam saja sedari tadi.

Yukimura menatap Sasuke lamat-lamat. "Kau sedang ada masalah?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. Yukimura memang orang yang sangat peka, namun sewaktu-waktu ia bisa menjadi superlemot dan telmi. Tapi tetap saja, bisa ada sesuatu yang sedikit saja janggal pasti langsung ditanyakan dan ditebak olehnya. Dan biasanya selalu tepat sasaran. Hal itu bisa saja membuat si lawan bicara tak bisa membantah.

"Bukan sesuatu masalah yang besar," ujar Sasuke berusaha membuat Yukimura tak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Tidak mungkin jika masalah itu bukan masalah yang besar! Buktinya kemarin kau menangis dan ditenangkan oleh Katakura- _dono_! Jujur saja, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan membocorkannya pada siapa-siapa!"

"Kau… lihat itu?" Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya.

Yukimura mengangguk. "Ceritakan padaku, kumohon."

"Aku tidak bisa," tolak Sasuke. "Masalah pribadiku dengan Katakura. Maaf, Yuki, kali ini kau tidak boleh mengetahuinya."

Bahu Yukimura melemas. "Sebenarnya ada apa sih…?"

 **.b.**

MEREKA berempat menyewa mobil milik hotel yang sekarang sedang mereka tempati. Meskipun mereka tahu kalau tarif parkir di Jepang memang sangat mahal, tapi mereka sama-sama ingin jalan-jalan menggunakan mobil. Alasannya sih agar bisa lebih 'dekat', dan khusus untuk Yukimura, dia ingin mendekatkan Kojuuro dan Sasuke.

Hitung-hitung balas dendam yang manis karena sudah menjodohkannya dengan Masamune. Karena awalnya ia tak bisa akur dengan Masamune kemudian bisa saling luluh, ia percaya kalau Kojuuro dan Sasuke pun juga bisa bersatu. Namun, sepertinya mereka sedang ada masalah….

Seperti sekarang ini, Sasuke hanya menelusuri media sosial tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. Saat ditanya ia hanya berdeham. Kojuuro juga terlihat pasrah saja, entah apa yang sedang mereka berdua pikirkan saat ini. Yukimura tidak mengerti.

"Jadi… kita mau ke mana nih?" tanya Masamune yang menyetir di depan ditemani oleh Yukimura di sampingnya.

"Terserah," jawab Kojuuro singkat.

Masamune terkekeh. "Jawaban orang yang tak punya pendirian."

"Heh," tegur Kojuuro. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke, laki-laki itu masih fokus dengan ponselnya. Tanpa sadar ia melepaskan helaan nafas.

"Kalian ada masalah, ya?" tanya Yukimura.

Kojuuro sedikit terkejut, kemudian cepat-cepat menyembunyikannya. "Nggak ada, kok."

"Kalo nggak ada kenapa diam saja daritadi?" tanya Yukimura tepat sasaran.

"Nggak kok, Yuki. Nggak usah penasaran dengan urusan kami bisa tidak, sih?" Sasuke berucap kesal. Hal itu membuat Yukimura sedikit merasa bersalah, yang menyebabkan ia langsung tak bersuara lagi setelahnya.

Masamune hanya terdiam memaklumi. Meskipun ia tak tahu apa masalahnya, ia tidak mau ikut campur. Ia tahu Kojuuro bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Kalaupun memang masalahnya itu sangat berat, pasti Kojuuro akan bercerita padanya.

Masalahnya, kalian juga tahu, ini masalah yang berat karena Kojuuro mencintai kekasih Masamune sendiri. Namun, apa ia bisa bercerita tentang ini? Tidak. Masamune masih sedikit sensitif dengan perasaan cemburu karena kejadian dua tahun lalu. Ia tak mau menyakiti sepupunya sendiri.

Andai Kojuuro tidak terlalu menjaga Yukimura bahkan sampai membelanya ketimbang Masamune, pasti ia tak akan jatuh cinta.

Sasuke pun demikian. Apa ia bisa bercerita kepada Yukimura tentang perasaannya pada Masamune? Tidak. Ia juga tidak mau menyakiti hati adiknya itu. Ia juga tidak mau dipandang senjata makan tuan ataupun mendapat karma. Semua itu memalukan.

Andai Sasuke tidak merasa kagum pada rasa setia Masamune terhadap Mego melalui cerita Kojuuro, pasti ia tak akan jatuh cinta.

Ah, capek.

Masamune memberhentikan mobil di sebuah parkiran. Mungkin itu parkiran untuk umum, karena sekarang di sekeliling mereka berempat adalah bermacam-macam toko souvenir yang berjejer dengan ramainya. Bisa dibilang Malioboro-nya Jepang, namun lebih tertib dan parkir pun ada di tempat parkir umum yang cukup luas itu.

"Harusnya sih kita ke sininya belakangan, atau di hari terakhir liburan. Tapi aku sedang ingin sekarang. Jadi, ayo turun!" ajak Masamune sambil mematikan mesin mobilnya, mengambil ponsel dan kunci mobilnya kemudian turun.

Sasuke dan Kojuuro menghela nafas panjang, kemudian mereka pun turun disusul oleh Yukimura yang masih sibuk dengan tasnya. Resletingnya terbuka hingga isinya ke mana-mana. Dasar ceroboh.

"Tanahnya agak becek, ya," komentar Kojuuro.

Masamune mengangguk. "Mungkin bekas hujan semalam. Kalian berdua duluan sana, aku nungguin Yuki dulu."

Sasuke tersenyum canggung. "Aku duluan saja," ucapnya kemudian pergi menyusuri toko-toko itu.

"Sarutobi, tunggu!" seru Kojuuro yang kemudian menyusul Sasuke.

Masamune terkekeh. _Yuki benar. Jika dilihat sekilas mereka memang cocok_.

"Masamune- _dono_!"

Mendengarnya, Masamune menoleh.

"Ayo, maaf ya lama!" cengir Yukimura. Masamune mengangguk, kemudian mereka pun berjalan berdampingan menyusuri toko-toko itu.

Beralih ke Kojuuro dan Sasuke, kini keduanya sedang berada di toko barang antik. Ah, rupanya mereka sama-sama penggemar barang antik. Jadi, langsung saja mereka masuk ke dalam.

Sasuke memperhatikan lampu-lampu gantung antik yang terpajang di sudut etalase. Ia memerkirakan umur benda-benda itu berkisar antara 100-200 tahun. Ia melirik ke arah kanan, memerlihatkan jejeran koin-koin zaman dahulu yang Sasuke perkirakan umurnya sudah mencapai setengah abad.

"Unik ya," komentar Kojuuro.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Harganya lampunya berapa?"

"Itu bisa mencapai 100.000 yen," jawab penjaga toko. "Pemiliknya sangat memperhatikan keindahan dan kebersihan barang itu, sewaktu ia menjualnya ke sini ia meminta kami untuk membersihkannya setiap saat."

"Woo… mahal juga," komentar Sasuke. "Haah, sebenarnya aku tertarik dengan lampu itu. Tapi, sayangnya, aku tak punya uang sebanyak itu."

"Bisa ditawar kalau mau," kata penjaga toko.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku sedang menabung, lagipula aku ke sini hanya melihat-lihat. Maaf, ya…."

Si penjaga toko mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau tidak jadi beli?" tanya Kojuuro pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Hanya ingin melihat-lihat, kok. Yuk, kita ke Yuki."

Kojuuro hanya manggut-manggut, kemudian mengikuti langkah Sasuke ke luar toko. Tapi, sewaktu melihat sesuatu, Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Hal itu membuat Kojuuro menabrak punggung Sasuke. Untung saja tidak jatuh.

"Aduh… kau ini apaan sih berhenti mendadak?" protes Kojuuro.

" _Gomen nasai_! Ayo ke sana!" Sasuke menunjuk sebuah toko souvenir. Kojuuro hanya mengangguk kemudian kembali mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

Memasuki toko itu, Kojuuro langsung terpana. Suasana harimau di sini… mengingatkannya pada Yukimura yang memiliki aura harimau. Sebenarnya, Kojuuro tidak mengerti juga apa maksudnya. Tapi, ya sudahlah.

Meskipun Kojuuro tidak pernah berkunjung ke rumah Yukimura, Sasuke pernah menceritakan tentang suasana rumahnya. Hatinya mendadak terasa tak karuan, antara senang dan nyesek. Ah… mungkin Kojuuro bisa membelikan sesuatu untuk Yukimura. Setidaknya, ia ingin sedikit merasa 'dikenang'.

Tunggu, sejak kapan ya, Kojuuro menjadi melankolis seperti ini?

"Keren-keren banget sih…." Sasuke berjalan menyusuri etalase-etalase toko. Miniatur-miniatur harimau terpajang rapi secara berjejer, membuat Sasuke terkagum-kagum. Namun, tiba-tiba saja pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah kalung dengan enam koin antik menggantung sebagai pengganti liontin. Tangannya bergerak hendak mengambil kalung itu, namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan sudah mengambilnya duluan.

Sasuke menoleh. Rupanya Kojuuro.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin membeli kalung ini?" tanya Kojuuro.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya, tadinya untuk Yuki, tapi kalau kau mau beli, tidak apa-apa…."

Tiba-tiba saja, senyum Kojuuro mengembang. "Aku belikan ini untuk Sanada, bagaimana?"

"Wah," ucap Sasuke. "Boleh. Tapi, Dokuganryuu akan cemburu tidak?"

Kojuuro mengangkat bahu.

"Beli sana, aku akan melihat-lihat yang lain."

Kojuuro mengangguk seraya tersenyum kecil.

 **.b.**

"CAPEK!" keluh Yukimura yang sedang menenteng plastik berisi dango. "Masamune- _dono_ bawa aku ke mana saja tanpa tahu kakiku lelah."

" _Sorry_. Aku _excited_ banget, sih," cengir Masamune. "Kalian beli apa?"

Kojuuro mengeluarkan kalung koin tadi beserta barang-barang yang lain dari tasnya. "Kalung berliontinkan enam koin untuk Sanada dan sebuah baju untuk Sarutobi."

"Aku tidak dibelikan?" tanya Masamune tidak percaya sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Ah, gimana sih."

"Hehehe," kekeh Kojuuro. "Dan beberapa potong baju untukku sendiri. Tidak beli banyak kok. Karena aku percaya kau akan benar-benar borong banyak sekali souvenir."

Wajah Masamune mendadak memerah. Ia mendecak pelan, kemudian mulai menjalanlan mobilnya. Yukimura hanya tertawa menanggapi percakapan barusan.

"Makan, yuk? Aku lapar nih," ucap Yukimura. "Enaknya di sini makan apa ya?"

"Ada orang yang bilang kalau Toyama itu makanannya enak-enak sekali!" celetuk Sasuke. "Sepertinya restoran sushi tidak begitu jauh dari sini."

Masamune mengangguk, kemudian melajukan mobilnya. Setelah bebas dari jalanan yang penuh dengan toko-toko souvenir, ia mulai sedikit memercepat laju kendaraannya. Ia melirik ke arah spion dalam, memperlihatkan Sasuke yang sedang menunjukkan kepada Kojuuro barang-barang yang dibelinya.

Ah, Masamune mendadak teringat waktu pertama kenal dengan Sasuke.

Bagi Masamune, Sasuke adalah sosok orang yang menyebalkan, karena selalu mem- _bully_ nya sewaktu pertama kali bertemu, entah apa maksudnya. Sampai sekarang pun ia masih tidak tahu apa alasannya.

Kemudian. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengajak Masamune berduel. Itu terjadi dari kelas 10, dan Masamune tidak tahu mengapa ia meladeni Sasuke sampai sekarang. Mungkin, karena Sasuke cukup membuat amarahnya naik dan akhirnya mereka pun menjadi rutin berduel entah setiap berapa hari sekali, maupun didasari oleh amarah ataupun sekedar berduel untuk kepuasan pribadi.

Terbayang di pikiran Masamune saat Sasuke membicarakan adiknya untuk yang pertama kali. Di saat itu Masamune mulai merasa aneh karena tiba-tiba saja ia seperti sedang dijodohkan dengan Yukimura, yang diperkuat dengan kedekatan Kojuuro dan Yukimura yang tiba-tiba itu.

Semoga saja memang perjodohan. Masamune tersenyum, hatinya luluh hanya karena Yukimura menangis di depannya.

"MASAMUNE- _DONO_! AWAS!"

Masamune terkejut mendengar jeritan Yukimura, kemudian ia segera kembali memfokuskan diri pada jalanan. Dan ia tak dapat cepat mengerem ketika sebuah mobil truk menabraknya, membuat kepala Masamune dan Yukimura terbentur setir mobil dan _dashboard_ —sayangnya mereka lupa mengenakan sabuk pengaman.

Pandangan mereka berempat menggelap, tepat setelah Sasuke meringkuk ketakutan dan Kojuuro memeluknya erat bermaksud melindunginya.

 **To be continued**

 **.b.**

A/N

Backfire akan tetap _update_ rutin, masalahnya gue rada males doang (bukan gegara teater juga sih) gegara sekarang di ruang keluarga gue ada kasur, jadi gue sekarang maunya ngetik di situ pake laptop dan _feel_ suka mendadak ilang jadinya males… hehe maap atas ketelatan _update_ -nya. Jadi, bakal _update_ **Kamis** dan **Minggu** lagi karena ternyata 3x seminggu itu rasanya berat dan beban xD dammat dah selese Juli

Terus, tadinya buat drama mopd gue jadi penyihir (ADA ADEGAN BERANTEMNYA AHH SERU :'D), tapi disuruh _casting_ ulang plus skenario diganti, jadi yha… agak nyesek.

Btw… maap kalo adegan tabrakannya kurang greget.

Balesan _review_ :

 **Dissa Chavalliana** : OEMJI, tepok jidat gue. Sama sekali nggak diedit jadi berasa bat ancurnya yak? XD nanti dibetulin deh… tapi abis Backfire tamat. Dan Mea emang sengaja bikin tiap kata abis pembatas itu kapital, ga tau kenapa XD btw Mea ranking 11 :(

 **Kapten Pelangi** : Sasuke pinter… saya mendadak inget ff SenBasa High School saya :'D ((jangan promosi Me))  
Er, soal Yuki yang heboh pas keluar dari kamar mandi mungkin gegara Masmun kan pacarnya, jadi takut ada kejadian aneh-aneh… (WOI) hehehee

 **asakura11:** Hehe, makasih :'D ternyata berasa juga rumitnya. Pasti dilanjutin kok, makasih ya!

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **20 Juni 2016**


	16. Terkuaknya Rahasia-Rahasia

**Backfire [16]: Terkuaknya Rahasia-Rahasia**

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM  
Backfire © Meaaaa

 _Warning_ : MasaYuki _with_ _slight_ KojuYuki/MasaSasu, sho-ai, AU, OOC.

 **EDIT KILAT!**

 _Have fun with the story_!

 **.b.**

KOJUURO mengaduh, kepalanya barusan terbentur bantalan jok yang sekarang ditempati Masamune.

Ia melirik ke arah depan, tampak kaca mobil yang sudah hancur. Kepalanya mendadak terasa sangat pusing, kemudian ia baru menyadari warga sekitar tampak sedang mencoba membuka paksa pintu mobil sewaan dari hotel itu.

 _Kecelakaan, ya…,_ batin Kojuuro. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia teringat Yukimura. Mendadak ia berubah panik, kemudian melongok ke depan untuk melihat kondisi laki-laki yang dicintainya itu. Mengetahui kepala Yukimura mengalirkan banyak darah—yang Kojuuro asumsikan terbentur _dashboard_ dengan sangat keras—juga terkena pecahan kaca mobil, ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

Hatinya hancur.

"DIA SADAR! DIA SADAR!"

Kojuuro melirik. Ah, warga sekitar. Ia pun cepat-cepat membuka kunci mobil—tak lupa melirik sekilas untuk mengetahui keadaan Masamune—rupanya kepalanya juga terluka namun tak separah Yukimura. Kojuuro meringis melihatnya. Kemudian, ia pun membuka pintu mobil untuk meminta pertolongan.

Tunggu, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke? Ia tak sempat melihatnya meskipun Sasuke duduk di sampingnya.

"Syukurlah, syukurlah ada yang sadar," ucap salah satu warga. "Kau tidak apa-apa, anak muda?"

Kojuuro mengangguk. "Kepalaku hanya pusing dan bahuku sedikit sakit."

"Ya Tuhan, kami sangat panik!" seru warga yang lain. "Kami sudah panggilkan ambulan dan polisi. Sekarang, kau beristirahat dulu ya di mobilku?"

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya butuh minyak kayu putih," tukas Kojuuro. "Lebih baik aku membantu—"

"JANGAN! Sudah, kau beristirahat saja. Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak keberatan kok!"

Kojuuro mengangguk kecil, kemudian mengikuti langkah orang itu menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tapi, Kojuuro mengkhawatirkan Yukimura—dan Sasuke.

 **.b.**

DI ruang UGD….

"ARGH! Pelan-pelan!" bentak Masamune pada seorang suster yang sedang membersihkan luka di kepalanya. Ia sangat stress sekarang, karena sudah buyar dari konsentrasinya pada jalanan dan menyebabkannya, Yukimura, Sasuke, dan Kojuuro kecelakaan. Ah, rasanya sangat menyesal, dan ia juga sangat merasa bersalah.

Apa kata ayah Yukimura dan Sasuke jika ia tahu akan hal ini? Pasti ia akan langsung dicap sebagai kekasih yang buruk, tidak bertanggung jawab, atau tidak bisa menjaga kekasih sendiri. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir, ia tak mau semua sebutan itu. Ia benar-benar tidak sengaja kehilangan fokus.

"Sakit sekali, ya?" tanya suster itu khawatir. "Maafkan saya, tapi ini sudah pelan-pelan lho."

"… _It's not that_ ," jawab Masamune pelan. "Y-Yuki mana? Aku mau bertemu dengannya."

"Yuki—Sanada Yukimura?"

"Ya."

Suster itu tersenyum pahit. "Temanmu itu terluka parah. Sekarang ia sedang ditangani oleh dokter. Kau jangan terlalu khawatir, lebih baik kau beristirahat dulu."

"APA?!" pekik Masamune terkejut. "Yuki—Yuki—MANA YUKI?!"

"Tenanglah, ia ada di ranjang sebelah, namun sedang tak sadarkan diri. Jangan panik, nanti kau akan bertambah stress. Biar saya obati lukamu dulu." Suster itu kembali mengobati luka Masamune, kali ini lebih berhati-hati karena Masamune benar-benar nyaris kehilangan kendali. "Dan jangan berisik, ya? Pasien lain butuh ketenangan."

Masamune terdiam, hatinya patah mendengar kondisi kekasihnya.

Terluka parah.

Tak sadarkan diri.

Ia tak mau kehilangan Yukimura. Entah dalam jalur putus karena tak bisa menjaganya atau jalur kematian karena tak bisa bertahan. Masamune menggelengkan kepalanya. Ah, ia berpikir terlalu jauh. Yang penting, saat ini ia harus mengutamakan dirinya dahulu, agar ia bisa cepat menemui Yukimura.

"… Suster, bolehkah tirai itu dibuka?" tanya Masamune pelan.

Suster itu menggeleng. "Maaf, ya. Ia masih ditangani dokter," ucapnya secara membalutkan perban di kepala Masamune. "Nah, sudah selesai. Sekarang, kau beristirahat dulu saja. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam dulu, nanti kau stress. Saya permisi."

Masamune menghela nafas. Nyatanya, ia juga sedang pusing. Sambil memejamkan matanya, Masamune menahan air matanya yang akan keluar sebentar lagi. Ah, persetan dengan anggapan cengeng, Masamune sangat mengkhawatirkan Yukimura. Dimana ranjangnya? Di kanan dan kirinya sama-sama tirai, ia tak tahu Yukimura ada di sisi yang mana.

Masamune mendadak membuka matanya begitu tirai depannya tampak dibuka. Rupanya Kojuuro.. Ah, laki-laki itu tampaknya baik-baik saja. Masamune hanya terdiam memperhatikan Kojuuro yang sekarang duduk di ranjangnya, membuat Masamune bergeser sedikit untuk memberi ruang pada Kojuuro.

"Kojuuro," panggil Masamune.

Kojuuro mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja, Masamune."

"Syukurlah," ucap Masamune lega. "Yuki terluka parah?"

Kojuuro membeku. Ah, sedih rasanya.

"Oi, Kojuuro."

"Ya, Masamune. Dia terluka parah dan kekurangan banyak darah, saat ini dokter sedang mencarikannya darah di bank darah," jawab Kojuuro—terlalu banyak kata _darah_. "Golongan darahnya sangat-sangat langka."

"Astaga, apa golongan darahnya?" tanya Masamune khawatir.

"… AB rhesus negatif."

Masamune menaikkan satu alisnya. "Golongan darahnya sama denganmu, Kojuuro. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang donorkan?"

Kojuuro tersenyum kecil. "Sedang dicari di bank darah. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah membaik," jawab Masamune. "Kresek bagaimana?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang ia sedang menunggui Sanada."

Masamune menghela nafas. "Syukurlah."

Tidak lama kemudian, dokter datang menghampiri Kojuuro, sepertinya untuk memberitahukan sesuatu tentang darah Yukimura. Kojuuro pun berdiri, sejenak menatap Masamune meminta izin untuk berbicara sebentar dan dibalas oleh anggukan oleh sepupunya itu.

Kojuuro mengikuti dokter itu menuju mejanya, kemudian duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Di sana sudah ada Sasuke. Tampaknya ini serius, Kojuuro jadi berfirasat buruk.

"Jadi," mulai dokter itu. "Kami tidak menemukan golongan darah AB rhesus negatif di bank darah. Jadi, kami ingin menanyakan apakah ada kerabat yang memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengannya. Sebaiknya secepatnya, agar kondisi Sanada tidak memburuk."

"Ah… sayangnya aku B positif…." Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya.

Kojuuro sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Orangtuanya?" tanya dokter itu.

Sasuke tampak enggan menjawab. Melihat tampang Sasuke gelisah, Kojuuro menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke bermaksud menenangkan.

"Katakura, tolong rahasiakan ini. Kumohon," pinta Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sarutobi?" Kojuuro berubah cemas.

Sasuke kembali menatap dokter. "Ayah A negatif. Ibu B negatif. Sementara itu, ayah sedang ada di luar negeri dan ibu sudah meninggal."

Kojuuro benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya.

Jika orangtua Sasuke dan Yukimura sama-sama memiliki rhesus negatif, sudah pasti anaknya memiliki rhesus negatif juga. Dan Yukimura memilikinya. Tapi… Sasuke positif. Jadi ini maksud Sasuke untuk merahasiakannya. Rupanya Sasuke bukan kakak kandung dari Yukimura.

Lalu, bila tidak mungkin pasangan yang sama-sama memiliki rhesus negatif untuk mendapatkan anak berrhesus positif, lalu… Sasuke bukan anak kandung dari keduanya? Lebih tepatnya, _anak pungut_?

Tak disangka.

"Lalu… golongan darahmu kok bisa B negatif?" tanya dokter.

"Aku hanya anak pungut…," jawab Sasuke.

 _Benar, 'kan._

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku saja yang donorkan. Golongan darahku AB negatif," potong Kojuuro, mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik utama. Sasuke menatapnya penuh rasa bingung, dan dibalas senyuman oleh Kojuuro. "Tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Aku hanya ingin merasa berjasa untuknya."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tapi, kondisimu…?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sarutobi. Aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa, janji."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

Kojuuro pun diajak oleh dokter untuk mengisi persyaratan untuk mendonorkan darah. Sementara itu, Sasuke berjalan ke arah Yukimura, menampilkan wajahnya yang begitu pucat. Sasuke menghela nafas.

 _Rahasia lain terkuak,_ batinnya.

 **.b.**

SASUKE menghela nafas.

Saat ini ia sedang menemani Yukimura di ruang rawat inap selagi menunggu Kojuuro selesai mendonorkan darahnya. Masamune pun juga ikut menunggui kekasihnya, karena ia memaksa-maksa suster agar ia bisa bertemu dengan Yukimura. Dan saking keras kepalanya ia, akhirnya suster memerbolehkan atas izin dokter.

"Kresek," panggil Masamune.

Sasuke menoleh. "Ya?"

"Maafkan aku ya. Gara-gara aku semuanya jadi repot begini."

"Yah, aku sih tidak masalah," ujar Sasuke. _Yang melakukannya 'kan kau._ "Memangnya ada apa sih sampai-sampai kau tidak fokus begitu pada jalanan? Ada masalah?"

Rona merah menjalar di pipi Masamune begitu ingat bahwa ia sedang memikirkan Sasuke sebelum kecelakaan itu. Tentang pandangannya dari awal bertemu hingga saat ini yang sudah ia anggap pembawa keberuntungan karena sudah memertemukannya dengan Yukimura.

"Hanya terpikir sesuatu yang tidak penting." Tangan Masamune meraih pipi Yukimura, kemudian mengusapnya pelan. "Yang penting, Yuki bisa diselamatkan."

Sasuke berubah gelisah.

Sial, ia cemburu lagi.

"Kau sendiri ada luka tidak?" tanya Masamune.

Sasuke menggeleng, kemudian teringat akan kejadian di mobil sebelum ia pingsan karena kecelakaan itu. "A-aku dipeluk oleh Katakura erat sekali, jadi aku tidak kenapa-kenapa. Mungkin aku pingsan juga karena syok. Untung saja saat mau dibawa ke rumah sakit, aku sadar—Katakura saat itu juga sudah sadar. Rasanya kalian berdua saja yang terluka lumayan parah."

"Begitu?" tanya Masamune sambil tersenyum penuh misteri. "Kojuuro _sweet_ banget, ya?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Dia baik banget, walau omongannya ya… pedas."

Masamune terkekeh. "Dia mah orangnya memang begitu. Setiap orang yang baru mengenalnya pertama kali pasti akan memandang dia akan begitu normatif dan menyebalkan. Tapi, kalau sudah benar-benar kenal, dia pasti akan menjadi sangat baik. Biasanya dalam kasus melindungi seseorang, bisa dikatakan dia benar-benar sayang dengan orang itu dalam artian seorang adik atau kakak. Mungkin dia sudah menganggapmu adiknya, makanya ia begitu."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yukimura. "Kau ngomongnya kurang panjang."

" _Sorry_ , tapi benar 'kan? Kau sendiri menganggap Kojuuro itu apa?" tanya Masamune.

"… Rekan kerja."

" _What_?"

"Rekan kerja," ulang Sasuke.

"Maksudnya?"

"Bodoh, sebenarnya selama ini kami menjodohkanmu dengan Yuki," ucap Sasuke akhirnya. "Memangnya kau tidak sadar gerak-gerik aneh kami berdua? Entah yang tiba-tiba menanyakan soal Yuki kepadamu, entah Katakura yang tiba-tiba membela Yuki dibandingkan kau, tentang kami yang selalu berusaha mencari-cari informasi dari masing-masing pihak, sampai kau menyakitinya! Kau tidak menyadari itu?"

Masamune tertegun.

Sementara itu, Sasuke menahan air matanya.

Ia teringat perasaannya pada Masamune. Ia teringat kesalahan tak disengajanya; mencintai Masamune. Sasuke benar-benar ingin menghilangkan perasaan ini, namun tidak bisa. Rasanya Sasuke sudah jatuh terlalu dalam. Bahkan, tips dari Kojuuro waktu itu juga rasanya tidak berlaku karena ego lebih menguasai Sasuke.

Sasuke akui ia memang kelewat bodoh. Namun, ia benar-benar ingin memiliki Masamune. Ia melirik ke arah Masamune yang kini sedang mengecup kening Yukimura—sudah, ini benar-benar membuatnya tak tahan. Cemburu ini begitu menyiksanya. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja, namun Sasuke meminimalkan suara isakan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Air mata itu mengalir seperti mengalirkan semua rasa cemburunya, melampiaskan segala rasa sakitnya. Walau sebenarnya laki-laki menangis untuk menahan perasaannya, Sasuke tetap sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Ia capek.

"Kalaupun kau memang menjodohkanku dengan Yukimura, aku sangat bersyukur. Karena dia mencintaiku, dan aku pun sangat mencintainya. Terima kasih ba…." Ucapan Masamune terputus ketika menoleh ke arah Sasuke, terkejut melihatnya menangis tanpa suara seperti itu. "Kresek?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja," ujarnya.

"Sarutobi," panggil Masamune, kali ini dengan nama karena tak ingin menyakiti hati laki-laki itu. Ia berdiri kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah Sasuke. "Ada apa?"

Sasuke kembali menggigit bibirnya.

Masamune berusaha menghapus air mata Sasuke, walau ia sendiri tetap menjaga perasaannya agar tidak ikut terbawa suasanya. "Serius, kau kenapa? Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakiti hatimu?"

Sasuke hanya diam, tidak berani menatap Masamune. Ah, ia tidak tahu lagi kemana Sasuke yang sebenarnya pergi. Tapi, yang hanya ia lakukan adalah bergerak memunggungi Masamune, kemudian berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Sarutobi, aku serius. Kau membuatku bingung."

Sasuke tahu kok Masamune tidak bisa melihat orang menangis. Siapapun itu.

"Ceritakan padaku," Masamune mengambil tangan Sasuke dan mengenggamnya erat, bermaksud menguatkan. "Mungkin aku bisa bantu."

"Apa sih?!" geram Sasuke sambil menepis tangan Masamune. "Aku diam karena aku tak tahan dengan semua ini! Selama ini aku sudah berusaha menahan rasa sakit ini namun nyatanya aku tak kuat! Kau tidak tahu 'kan, seberapa sakit aku mendengar bahwa kau sangat mencintai Yuki? Aku bisa apa? AKU BISA APA?!"

Masamune terperanjat.

"Aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Yuki! Mungkin jika kau mau bilang aku PHO, terserah. Nyatanya aku memang sudah tak tahan. Kalau mau jauhi aku, jauhi lah. Aku pun sangat ingin melupakanmu. Tinggal saja aku! Aku hanya menambah masalah semuanya!" Kini Sasuke benar-benar mengeluarkan semua perasaan terpendam. Ia pun sedikit menyesal sudah mengatakan itu semua, namun ia benar-benar sudah tak tahan.

"Sarutobi… jadi, kau…."

"Aku mencintaimu. SANGAT-SANGAT mencintaimu!" seru Sasuke gamblang, membuat Masamune terkejut dan mundur dua langkah dari Sasuke.

Dan di saat itu, pintu kamar terbuka.

 **To be continued.**

 **.b.**

A/N

KLIMAKS TJOYY, dapet gak _feel_ -nya? Kok pas gue baca ulang alurnya kecepetan.

Kecelakaan begitu bisa bikin kekurangan banyak darah gak sih? Kok rasanya ndak realistis ya. Lah tapi ada yang meninggal gara-gara itu. Ahh auah

 _Twist_ dikit buat hubungannya SasuYuki hewhew.

Balesan _review_ :

 **Guest** : Spam mah tinggal spam, keles :v

 **valencia winaldi** : Dia emang ribet XD btw, lu bukan Iben? Kata Iben, lu beneran elu :v (apa sih Me?)

 **Kapten Pelangi** : Malioboro Jepangnya ngasal gile. Uang Mea malah ilang sekitar 190k :(  
Ga ada kok soal hilang ingatan, gak kepikiran sampe ke situ malah XD yah, kemungkinan bakal selesai di minggu kedua Juli sih. XD

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **26 Juni 2016**


	17. Kenangan

**Backfire [17]: Kenangan**

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM  
Backfire © Meaaaa

 _Warning_ : MasaYuki _with_ _slight_ KojuYuki/MasaSasu, sho-ai, AU, OOC.

 _Have fun with the story_!

 **.b.**

"PERMISI, untuk resipien Sanada Yukimura, darah milik Katakura Kojuuro bisa didonorkan sekarang," ucap suster yang datang membawa sebuah nampan alumunium berisi kantung darah. Yukimura sudah diinfus daritadi, dan sekarang sepertinya suster itu akan mengganti kantung infus itu dengan kantung darah.

 _Ahh… darah Katakura akan mengalir di pembuluh darah adikku. Aku bisa berjasa apa untuk Date_? Sasuke meringis dalam hati.

"Ah… ya. Silahkan saja," ucap Masamune. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada bibir pintu, terlihat Kojuuro yang sedang berjalan masuk dengan lemas. "Kojuuro? _Are you okay_?"

Kojuuro mengangguk. "Hanya efek sehabis mendonorkan darah saja. Kau sudah tahu, 'kan?"

"Ya, aku mengetahuinya dari Sarutobi." Lidah Masamune sedikit kelu menyebutkan nama Sasuke, mengingat perasaan laki-laki itu padanya. Sialan, kenapa takdir harus berkata seperti ini, sih?

Sasuke tersenyum canggung sebelum menghampiri Kojuuro. Ia menatap Kojuuro yang kini sedang memperhatikan bagaimana suster mengganti kantung infus itu sebelum membuka suara. "Katakura, istirahat dulu sana. Kau terlihat lemas sekali begitu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sarutobi," kilah Kojuuro.

"Nanti kau bisa pingsan, lho. Mau kubelikan makanan?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

Kojuuro menggeleng.

"Kojuuro, sebaiknya kau tidak membantah," timpal Masamune dingin.

Mendengar nada bicara Masamune seperti itu, Kojuuro mengernyitkan alisnya heran, namun tidak menanyakannya sama sekali. Akhirnya, ia berjalan menuju sofa yang ada di sudut kamar kemudian merebahkan dirinya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, kemudian menghampirinya.

Masamune hanya terdiam, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yukimura yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Sementara itu, suster yang menangani Yukimura barusan pamit dan segera keluar kamar. Masamune menarik kursi yang ada di dekatnya menuju ke sebelah kasur Yukimura, kemudian memperhatikan bagaimana wajah laki-laki itu begitu tenang dalam pingsannya—atau tidur? Nafasnya begitu teratur sekarang.

"Date, aku mau cari makan dulu untuk Katakura, kau mau kubelikan juga?"

Masamune sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Namun, ia tak membalasnya.

"Uhm… maaf soal tadi," ucap Sasuke. "Aku hanya tidak tahan. Lupakan saja semua itu, anggap saja aku tak berbicara apa-apa tadi."

"Tch. Memang semudah itu?" tanya Masamune kesal. "Sebenarnya aku ingin menjaga Yuki, namun sepertinya Yuki sadarnya masih lama. Jadi, aku mau ikut kau, sekalian ingin membahas yang tadi."

Sasuke menelan ludahnya gugup. "Kepalamu bagaimana?"

"Aku bisa menangkalnya," tandas Masamune. "Sudah, ayo."

"Er… oke. Katakura, kami pergi dulu, ya?"

Kojuuro hanya mengangguk pelan, sebenarnya ia penasaran dengan masalah Sasuke dan Masamune. Namun, ia memilih tak bertanya karena kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia menutup matanya, kemudian berlayar ke alam mimpi.

 **.b.**

"KAU serius?" tanya Masamune pelan, dalam nada bicaranya tersirat rasa tidak suka. "Kau mencintaiku?"

Butuh waktu lama untuk Sasuke untuk sekedar menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan entah kenapa pernyataan itu membuatnya begitu menyesal.

" _Then,_ hapus perasaan itu," ucap Masamune dingin.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa.

"Aku sudah punya Yuki, dan jangan sekali-kali kau berani menghancurkanhubungan kami," desis Masamune. "Lebih baik kau _bersama_ Kojuuro."

"Kok Katakura sih?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Aku melihat sorot kasih sayang lebih dari Kojuuro untukmu."

"Yang benar saja," decak Sasuke sambil mulai memakan ramennya. _Mungkin itu hanya rasa kasihan Katakura padaku. Tunggu, apa kata Katakura bila ia tahu aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku pada Date?_

Masamune mengangkat bahu sebelum menyeruput jus alpukatnya—seperti biasa. "Jangan pernah masuk menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubunganku dengan Yuki, Sarutobi. Dan tolong, jangan pernah menangis lagi di hadapanku. Kau tahu 'kan, aku tidak bisa melihat siapapun menangis? Aku takut akan memberikanmu harapan. Lagipula, apa sih kelebihanku di matamu? Kok kau bisa tiba-tiba saja jatuh cinta."

"Err… ya…." Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya. "Mungkin aku hanya terpesona dengan rasa setiamu pada Mego- _san_ … dari cerita Katakura dulu. Ah, sudahlah, lupakan saja. Maafkan aku ya?"

"Tunggu, Kojuuro cerita tentang Mego kepadamu?" tanya Masamune.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Masamune menghela nafas panjang. "Ya sudah. Kau kumaafkan. Tapi, janji untuk _move on_ , oke? Aku tidak mau memberikanmu harapan palsu, apalagi sampai membuatmu mengejar-ngejarku hanya demi cinta. _No_."

"Ya, Date. Terima kasih." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dengan perasaan lega—walau sedikit sakit hati, Sasuke kembali memakan ramennya. Setidaknya, masalahnya dengan Date sudah selesai. Dan yang Sasuke butuhkan saat ini adalah _move on_.

Kata Kojuuro, _move on_ itu bukan tentang pergi jauh dan sekedar melupakan, kemudian saat bertemu rasa sakit kembali menguasai diri. Tapi, definisi _move on_ yang tepat adalah tetap dekat dan biasa, namun tidak merasakan sama sekali perasaan cinta atau berdebar-debar yang biasa dirasakan oleh orang yang jatuh cinta. Dan sepertinya Sasuke butuh lagi saran dari Kojuuro untuk _move on_. Ah, mengapa semuanya susah sekali begini sih.

Namun, Sasuke berusaha memantapkan dirinya. Walau _move on_ memang sulit, ia pasti bisa. Karena ia yakin, jika di hati masih ada rasa tidak rela, tidak mungkin _move on_ akan berhasil terlaksana. Maka dari itu, ia akan berusaha memantapkan diri dulu.

Sayangnya, hatinya memasang dinding yang menghalangi niatnya.

Sasuke menatap Masamune dengan tampang datar, sebelum tiba-tiba saja ia menarik kerah Masamune sedikit kasar…

… dan menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Masamune terperanjat, dirinya pun langsung cepat-cepat menjauhkan wajah Sasuke darinya. Wajahnya kini memerah—didasari oleh rasa marah dan tidak disangkanya. Ia langsung menyeka bibir dan memicingkan mata kirinya. Beraninya Sasuke mencium bibirnya begitu saja, bahkan ia mencium bibir Yukimura saja belum berani!

"Kau tahu apa yang barusan kau lakukan, Sarutobi?" tanya Masamune dingin. "Aku baru saja memaafkanmu. Dan kau… apa sih maumu sebenarnya?! Aku tidak mengerti! Kau mau aku? _Ha, you don't even deserve me_! Aku punya Yuki, Sarutobi!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu!" seru Sasuke, kemudian ia mendesah panjang. "Itu ciuman pertama dan terakhirku untukmu. Setidaknya, sebelum aku _move on_ , aku ingin meninggalkan suatu _kenangan_."

"Kenangan? Apa maksudnya?! Itu justru akan membuatmu semakin kepikiran, Bodoh!" geram Masamune.

Baru saja Sasuke ingin berbicara, Masamune sudah memotongnya duluan.

"Penerimaan maaf kutarik. Aku muak dengan kelakuanmu. Aku duluan, dan jangan tanya aku kemana." Masamune bangun dari kursinya, kemudian langsung pergi ke luar restoran tanpa menghabiskan makanannya lebih dulu.

"Date…," lirih Sasuke menyesal. "… ASTAGA! Kepalamu 'kan masih diperban!"

Dan ia menyusul Masamune ke luar restoran—untung makanan sudah dibayar duluan.

 **.b.**

"UHH…."

Pandangan Yukimura perlahan menjelas. Putih… bersih… dan bau-bau steril ini… ah, pasti ia ada di rumah sakit. Saat ia ingin duduk, kepalanya terasa pusing sekali dan seperti berdenyut-denyut. Ia memutuskan untuk tak bergerak dulu untuk menahan rasa pusingnya. Bahkan ia hanya meringis kecil untuk menahan rasa pusingnya.

Setelah tiga menit berusaha mengusir rasa pusing, Yukimura mencoba untuk duduk. Ah, apa tidak ada seorangpun yang menjaganya? Bagaimana sih. Saat mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan, ia mendapati Kojuuro yang sedang tidur di sofa. Kontan, ia mengernyitkan alis. Mengapa hanya Kojuuro yang ada di sini? Kemana Sasuke dan Masamune?

"Katakura… - _dono_?"

Kojuuro masih tertidur.

"Ah, apa sih yang terjadi?" keluh Yukimura sambil memegangi kepalanya. Namun, ia terkejut dengan perban yang melingkari kepalanya. Ah, ia kenapa sampai-sampai diperban seperti ini?

Yukimura berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi. Dan ingatannya jatuh pada saat ia berteriak memeringati Masamune—ah, pasti ia begini karena kecelakaan. Yukimura bergidik mengingat bagaimana kerasnya kepala membentur _dashboard_ mobil. Pasti kepalanya benjol. Setelah itu, guncangan keras yang tiba-tiba itu membuatnya syok dan langsung tak sadarkan diri.

Ya. Ini benar-benar karena kecelakaan.

 **GUBRAK!**

Yukimura langsung menoleh ke arah Kojuuro yang kini sedang meringis. Rupanya ia terjatuh dari sofa karena hendak berguling. Ah, dasar.

"Lho, Sanada?" Kojuuro terkejut melihat Yukimura yang sudah duduk manis di ranjang empat meter dari sofanya. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Yukimura. "Kau sudah sadar?"

Yukimura mengangguk pelan sebelum melirik ke arah infusannya. Dan melihat darah yang mengalir di selang infus itu….

Detik pertama, Yukimura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Detik kedua, Yukimura nge- _gasp_.

Detik ketiga, dia heboh.

"HAH?! DARAH?! APA-APAAN INI! KATAKURA- _DONO_ , INFUSANKU BERDARAH!"

Kojuuro mengusap-usap telinganya. Tunggu, kejadian ini begitu mengingatkannya akan sesuatu.

Ah, ya. Saat ia memberitahukan tentang perjodohan ini dulu. Benar-benar persis.

"Bukan berdarah itu, tapi memang isinya darah," jawab Kojuuro berusaha sabar. Eh, dia memang selalu sabar pada Yukimura.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Yukimura bingung.

"Kau kekurangan banyak darah, Sanada. Jadi, pihak rumah sakit memberikan donor darah untukmu."

Yukimura menautkan alisnya. "Tapi, golongan darahku 'kan langka sekali. Memangnya ada stoknya?"

"Tidak ada sih, namun ada pria supertampan yang mendonorkan darahnya hanya untukmu." Kojuuro mencoba bergurau. Walau konteksnya juga memuji diri sendiri, sih….

"Pria supertampan? Masamune- _dono_?" tanya Yukimura refleks.

"A…." Kojuuro mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara. Sialan, mengapa ia harus dibuat cemburu saat mencoba modus seperti tadi. 'Kan menyebalkan.

"Memangnya Masamune- _dono_ golongan darahnya sama denganku?" tanya Yukimura lagi, tidak menyadari ketidaknyamanan Kojuuro.

Kojuuro menggeleng. "Bukan Masamune, tapi aku."

"Hah? Katakura- _dono_ yang donorkan?!" tanya Yukimura terkejut. "Aaaaa, makasih banyak! Coba kalau nggak ada Katakura- _dono_ , mungkin sekarang aku sudah mati."

 _Setidaknya aku meninggalkan suatu kenangan berupa darahku yang mengalir di tubuhnya,_ batin Kojuuro sambil tersenyum tipis.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu kamar terbuka.

Oh, rupanya Sasuke. Tapi, Masamune tidak ada bersamanya.

"Sarutobi?" panggil Kojuuro. "Masamune mana? Kok nggak bareng."

"Maaf, Katakura. Maafkan aku," isak Sasuke, kemudian berjalan ke arah Kojuuro dan memeluknya erat. "Aku mengacaukan semuanya. Sungguh, aku tidak sengaja menyat—"

"Sasuke! Aku dilupakan, nih?!"

Sasuke tertegun. Untung saja ia belum mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Masamune. Lagipula, bagaimana ia bisa tak menyadari bahwa Yukimura sudah sadarkan diri? Mungkin, ia terlalu menyesai perbuatannya sampai-sampai hanya Kojuuro-lah tempat mencurahkan uneg-unegnya, karena tidak mungkin ia menceritakan masalahnya pada Yukimura.

"Eh, Yuki? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaruh tangannya di pundak Yukimura.

Yukimura mengangguk. "Masamune- _dono_ kemana?"

"Er… soal itu…." Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku bertengkar dengannya, dan dia pergi begitu saja, entah kemana. Saat aku keluar restoran pun ia sudah tak nampak lagi. Kutelepon juga ditolak terus."

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Kojuuro.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang. Makan dulu nih, Katakura. Agar kau tidak lemas lagi," ucapnya seraya menyerahkan bungkusan onigiri.

"Terima kasih." Kojuuro tersenyum tipis. "Sanada, coba kau yang telepon Masamune. Kalau darimu ia tak akan menolak, 'kan?"

"Ya, tolong ambilkan ponselku," pinta Yukimura, kemudian Sasuke segera mencari ponsel Yukimura di tas laki-laki itu. Setelah memencet memanggil pada kontak Masamune, ia mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga dan menunggu balasan.

" _Yuki? Kau sudah sadar? Atau ini Sarutobi?_ "

 _DIANGKAT_! Yukimura berseru kepada Kojuuro dan Sasuke tanpa suara. "Ini aku, Masamune- _dono_."

"God _, syukurlah kau sudah sadar._ "

"Masamune- _dono_ dimana?" tanya Yukimura langsung.

Terdengar dehaman kecil Masamune di seberang. " _Sarutobi menanyakannya, ya?_ "

"Enggak!" dusta Yukimura. "Di sini hanya ada Katakura- _dono_ yang barusan jatuh dari sofa. Emangnya Sasuke kenapa?"

Sasuke hanya melotot kepada Kojuuro yang kini sedang makan. Ah, tapi ia lega, karena Yukimura bisa diajak kerjasama saat ini.

" _Oh, begitu. Aku ada di dekat rumah sakit, tapi aku nggak mau kasihtahu lokasi pasnya. Biarkan aku sendiri dulu ya, Yuki_?"

"… Kenapa?"

" _Aku sedang ada masalah dengan Sarutobi. Dan tolong jangan tanyakan padanya apa masalahnya. Privasi."_

Yukimura mendesah kecewa.

" _Aku janji akan kembali dua jam lagi. Sabar, ya?_ "

"Tapi janji, lho."

" _Iya, Sayang._ "

Pipi Yukimura memerah mendengarnya. Ah, teringat soal makam Yoshihime….

" _Ya sudah_ , _kumatikan ya teleponnya? Daah._ "

"Dah." Yukimura pun menutup teleponnya.

"Jadi…? Ah, kenapa tak kau _loadspeaker_ tadi?" tanya Sasuke.

Yukimura terkekeh. "Masamune- _dono_ ada di dekat rumah sakit. Tapi ia sedang ingin sendiri dulu. Dua jam lagi ia akan kembali."

Sasuke manggut-manggut. Tepat di saat itu, ponselnya berdering keras. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, Sasuke langsung menerima telepon itu dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

"Halo?"

" _Sasuke, tolong jemput Ayah di bandara_."

Sasuke terperanjat. Ayahnya pulang…? Ah, tapi ia sedang tak ada di Tokyo dan tak mungkin ia menceritakan perihal kecelakaan itu!

Sambil menghela nafas, Sasuke menepuk dahinya mulai frustasi.

 **To be continued.**

 **.b.**

A/N

Begadang kuy.

 _Feel_ buat ff ini mulai ilang huwoh sampe-sampe _schedule_ diabaikan… kebanyakan main COC dan CR guweh… tapi kalo nggak dipaksain ngetik malah bakal ngilang total ._. ntar ujung-ujungnya _discontinued_ , padahal 3-4 _chapter_ lagi Backfire tamat :'D

Dan kayaknya Mea bakal _update_ lagi 10 Juli. Mau pulang kampung soalnya.

Shingen muncul (?)

Balesan _review_ :

 **Guest** : CIE YANG BAPER, SINI MEA KASIH PELUK BIAR GA BAPER LAGI. *malah tambah baper, bego(?)* dan oh, makasih note-nya :'D nanti-nanti direvisi deh biar lebih greget.

 **Kapten Pelangi** : HAHAHA KOJU EMANG GEMBEL GA KHAWATIR SAMA MASMUN. Trus… padahal 11 bulannya itu buat alasan kenapa SasuYuki seangkatan HAHA tapi yaudah. Waduh, makasih koreksinya :'D nanti dibetulin.

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **2 Juli 2016**


	18. Rasa dan Kembali

**Backfire [18]: Rasa dan Kembali**

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM  
Backfire © Meaaaa

 _Warning_ : MasaYuki _with_ _slight_ KojuYuki/SasuMasa, sho-ai, AU, OOC.

 _Have fun with the story_!

 **.b.**

MASAMUNE berdiri, hendak kembali ke kamar Yukimura. Padahal ini baru sekitar setengah jam, tapi tadi tiba-tiba saja Yukimura meneleponnya karena katanya ada hal penting yang harus cepat-cepat dibicarakan. Dan mendengar nada panik Yukimura yang benar-benar natural, ia pun yakin Yukimura-nya tidak berbohong.

Selama setengah jam berdiam diri di taman, Masamune berhasil membuat hatinya tenang kembali, walau perasaan Sasuke padanya masih sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Ia hanya tidak habis pikir, kenapa bisa-bisanya Sasuke jatuh cinta padanya? Ayolah, ia hanya seorang _bad boy_ penggila adu fisik dan suka bermabuk-mabukan. Bahkan mata saja hanya punya satu. Mengapa tidak Kojuuro saja yang Sasuke cintai? Kojuuro jauh lebih baik berlipat-lipat dibanding dirinya.

Sambil berjalan, Masamune menggeram pelan. Ia mendadak teringat soal ciuman tadi. Ah, ayolah! Apa maksudnya meninggalkan 'kenangan' dalam bentuk ciuman? Dan yang Masamune sesali… tadi adalah ciuman pertamanya. Mencium seorang Megohime saja ia tidak pernah, kau percaya?

Saat Masamune sudah berada di dekat kamar Yukimura, ia melihat Kojuuro dan Sasuke yang tampaknya sedang berdebat. Hah, masa berdebat di tengah lorong seperti ini. Mengapa tidak sekalian di dalam saja, coba. 'Kan privasi jadi lebih bisa terjaga.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, Sarutobi? Dia kekasihnya Sanada. Dan dia harus tahu soal ini, apalagi ia yang menyetir tadi. Kalau kau makin merahasiakannya, 'kan kasihan jika dia tidak dapat restu hanya karena menjadi seorang pengecut!"

Masamune menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menautkan alisnya. Ia masih ada di radius delapan meter dari kedua manusia satu gender itu. Lalu, ia pun merapatkan diri ke balik pilar agar bisa menguping lebih jelas.

"Aku hanya tidak mau dia panik, Katakura!"

"Aku tahu, tapi bukan begitu caranya! Jangan sembunyi, tapi harus berani untuk menghadapinya. Sama seperti masalahmu dengan Masamune, 'kan? Meski aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya, kau harus menghadapinya. Menjadi pengecut malah akan menenggelamkanmu dalam perasaan gelisah!"

"Buruk, Katakura. Buruk sekali."

"Apa apa? Coba ceritakan masalahmu dengannya. Mungkin saja, aku bisa membantu dengan menceramahimu lebih lanjut."

"Ck, kau ini."

"Ya sudah, apa?"

"Aku menyatakan cinta padanya."

"… Apa?!"

"Dan aku kalap. Aku mencium bibirnya."

Detik pertama, Kojuuro mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Detik kedua, Kojururo nge- _gasp_.

Detik ketiga, dia heboh—dengan suara yang dipelankan karena tidak mau menggangu pasien yang sedang berjalan-jalan di koridor ini dengan kursi roda.

"Bodoh! DASAR BODOH! Kau harus bisa mengontrol egomu, Sarutobi! Aku tahu kau mencintainya, tapi kenapa saran-saranku kemarin tak kau dengar, sih?! Aku sudah mengajarkanmu bagaimana caranya agar bisa tulus mencintai seseorang!"

Masamune mendesah panjang. Jadi ini masalah Sasuke dengan Kojuuro tempo hari. Pantas saja ia dan Yukimura tidak diberitahu. Pasti akan canggung, apalagi Sasuke 'kan kakak Yukimura. Pasti Yukimura akan sakit hati.

Sayangnya, ada tiga rahasia lagi yang belum Masamune tahu—soal ayah Sasuke dan Yukimura, perasaan Kojuuro, dan anak pungut. Dan sepertinya untuk yang kedua dan ketiga Masamune tidak perlu tahu.

Terdengar Sasuke yang mulai terisak. "Maaf, Katakura. Maaf… aku kalap. Itu semua di luar kesadaranku. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu! Tolong maafkan aku…."

Masamune mengintip, tepat di saat Kojuuro menarik Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya.

 _Ya. Kau memang harusnya bersama Kojuuro, Sarutobi_.

"Minta maaflah pada dirimu sendiri. Tolong, Sarutobi, berpindahlah ke lain hati. Kau tidak pantas mencintainya karena ia sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Kau akan mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik daripadanya. Jangan sedih begini, aku ikut sakit melihatnya."

 _Dan Sarutobi akan mendapatkanmu, Kojuuro, yang notabene merupakan sosok manusia yang jauh lebih baik daripadaku._ Ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Jadi ini masalah kalian tempo hari? Yang katanya tidak boleh aku dan Yuki ketahui," tanya Masamune.

Kojuuro dan Sasuke yang sama-sama terkejut pun langsung melepas pelukan.

"Masamune—" Omongan Kojuuro terpotong.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya. Cukup tahu saja sih. Aku ke sini hanya karena dipanggil Yuki."

Sasuke mendesah panjang. "Ada satu hal yang ingin kami bicarakan."

"Apa? Sebaiknya cepat, karena sepertinya Yuki sangat membutuhkanku," timpal Masamune.

"Ayah kami pulang dari Korea Utara, dan ia syok begitu tahu kita semua kecelakaan. Dan ia akan menghajar siapapun supirnya—yang beraninya membuatku dan Yuki kecelakaan. Itu berarti kau sudah dicap buruk olehnya, Date," jelas Sasuke.

Masamune tertegun.

"Ayah kalian… pulang?" ulang Masamune tidak percaya. " _God_! Apa yang harus kukatakan kepadanya nanti?!"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Sebaiknya kau memperlakukannya dengan sopan dan jelaskan sejelas-jelasnya. Sekarang, ia sudah berangkat ke sini menggunakan kereta. Jadi, ia sampai kira-kira sore nanti."

Masamune mengangguk. "Terima kasih informasinya. Aku ke Yuki dulu."

Sementara itu, di kamar….

Saat tengah usil memainkan jarum infus, Yukimura terkejut begitu merasakan nyeri dan ngilu pada punggung tangan kirinya. Saat ditengok, rupanya infusan itu sudah hampir lepas dan darah berceceran ke tangan dan selimutnya. Dan ia menjerit tepat saat Masamune masuk ke kamarnya.

Terkejut begitu melihatnya, Masamune langsung panik.

"YUKI! JANGAN DIAPA-APAKAN ITU! TUNGGU SEBENTAR!"

Yukimura lebih terkejut karena Masamune tiba-tiba saja datang.

Sementara itu, Masamune langsung memencet tombol untuk memanggil suster. Setelah tersambung dengan suster yang tersedia di sana, ia pun langsung memberitahukan soal kondisi infusan Yukimura. Di sisi lain, Yukimura meringis menahan air matanya karena rasa ngilu dan nyeri itu sangat mengganggu.

"Sabar, Yuki. Tunggu suster datang. Memangnya kau apakan ini sampai-sampai bisa seperti ini?" tanya Masamune khawatir sambil mengangkat tangan kiri Yukimura.

"AAH! JANGAN DIANGKAT! NGILU!" jerit Yukimura yang langsung memukul-mukul lengan Masamune agar langsung melepaskan tangannya.

Kontan, Masamune pun menurunkan kembali tangan Yukimura pelan-pelan. " _Sorry_."

Beberapa saat kemudian, suster pun datang sambil membawa nampan alumunium dan kotak berukuran kecil yang isinya adalah perlengkapan untuk menginfus pasien. Melihatnya, Yukimura bergidik ngeri. Masa iya, ia harus diinfus lagi?

Suster itu pun menarik kursi ke dekat ranjang Yukimura dan mengambil tangan laki-laki itu.

"Ya ampun… infusnya kau apakan?" tanya suster itu terkejut sambil mengamati tangan Yukimura.

"Err… itu, Suster… aku bosan, jadi kumainkan," jawab Yukimura sedikit terkekeh, namun kemudian meringis.

Suster itu tersenyum. "Infus ulang ya, ini benar-benar sudah nyaris lepas."

Yukimura mengangguk pelan.

Kemudian, suster itu mengambil kapas steril beralkohol untuk membersihkan darah-darah yang berceceran di tangan Yukimura. Setelah dibersihkan, ia mengambil kapas steril beralkohol yang baru dan perban. Ia pun menarik infusan itu pelan-pelan di bawah kapas yang sudah ditekankannya pada calon luka agar darah tidak berceceran lagi, kemudian setelah lepas, perban pun ditempelkan pada kapas itu.

"Terus, yang diinfus yang kanan, Sus?" tanya Masamune.

Suster itu mengangguk. "Nggak mungkin 'kan, kalau tetap menginfusnya di kiri. Lukanya juga harus menutup dulu. Jadi, lebih baik di kanan saja."

Lalu, suster itu mengambil kain kasa beralkohol lagi dan mengusap-usapnya pada punggung tangan kanan Yukimura. Mudah saja untuk mencari vena di tangan Yukimura, karena tangannya begitu kurus sehingga mudah terlihat. Kemudian, jarum infus pun mulai ditancapkan.

Melihat tangan Yukimura yang begitu kurus, Masamune tertegun. Selama ini, ia tidak begitu memikirkan tentang kondisi fisik Yukimura. Mulai saat ini, ia harus menyuruh Yukimura makan yang banyak agar tubuhnya lebih berisi. Selain itu, orang dengan tubuh berisi sangat enak untuk dipeluk.

"Sudah selesai ya. Jangan dimainkan lagi infusnya. Kau tolong jaga dia, agar ia tidak kembali memainkan infusnya," kata suster itu—kalimat terakhir ditujukan kepada Masamune. "Saya permisi dulu."

Sambil membawa kotak berisi peralatan infus dan nampan alumunium yang kini sudah berisi bekas infusan Yukimura yang tadi, suster itu pun pergi.

"Maaf ya, Masamune- _dono_ …," ucap Yukimura.

Masamune tersenyum sambil duduk di kursi yang diduduki suster tadi. " _No problem_ , Yuki. Tadi kenapa menelepon?"

"Oh, itu…." Yukimura pun duduk, condong ke arah Masamune agar lebih enak untuk berbicara. "Ayahku pulang, dan ia marah pada Masamune- _dono_."

"Soal itu sih… aku sudah tahu dari Sarutobi, tadi. Marah karena sudah menyebabkanmu kecelakaan, 'kan?" tebak Masamune datar.

"Tadi itu, ceritanya…."

.

 _Sasuke manggut-manggut. Tepat di saat itu, ponselnya berdering keras. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, Sasuke langsung menerima telepon itu dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya. "Halo?"_

"Sasuke, tolong jemput Ayah di bandara _."_

 _Sasuke terperanjat. Ayahnya pulang…? Ah, tapi ia sedang tak ada di Tokyo dan tak mungkin ia menceritakan perihal kecelakaan itu!_

 _Sambil menghela nafas, Sasuke menepuk dahinya mulai frustasi._

" _Siapa, Sasuke?" tanya Yukimura yang penasaran. Sementara Kojuuro tetap makan sambil melirik-lirik sesekali memastikan Sasuke tidak apa-apa._

 _Sasuke pun me-_ loadspeaker _-kan ponselnya._

"Sasuke, dengar Ayah? _"_

" _I-i-iya, Yah. Tapi, sekarang aku sedang di Toyama bersama Yuki. Aku tidak bisa menjemput Ayah di bandara," jawab Sasuke takut-takut._

 _Yukimura membelalakkan matanya. Ayahnya pulang? Ya Tuhan, ini sangat memperburuk suasana. Apa yang akan dikatakan ayahnya nanti jika bertemu Masamune? Bagaimana jika ayahnya menyuruh Yukimura untuk meninggalkan Masamune yang sudah membuatnya kecelakaan? Tidak, Yukimura tidak mau._

"Apa? Toyama? Sedang apa kalian di sana? Liburan? Memangnya sudah liburan?" _Dan datang bertubi-tubi pertanyaan dari Shingen._

" _Sekolah kami memang selalu libur setelah ulangan semester. Aku tidak bisa menjemput Ayah, aku harus menjaga Yuki dan Katakura." Sejenak, Sasuke kembali menepuk dahinya karena keceplosan._

"Katakura? Siapa lagi itu?"

 _Kojuuro pun langsung menengok dengan polosnya._

" _Teman kami."_

"Dan kenapa harus dijaga?"

" _Itu…."_ Sasuke mendesah panjang.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?"

" _Kami kecelakaan, Yah."_

"APA?!"

" _Maaf, Yah. Aku sih baik-baik saja, tapi Yuki… dia sampai harus transfusi darah. Beruntung Katakura memiliki darah yang sama dengan Yukimura, sehingga bisa langsung didonorkan. Makanya, dia masih lemas sekarang, jadi aku harus menjaganya juga."_

"Siapa yang menyetir?! Akan kuhajar dia. Lihat saja!"

" _Date—Date Masamune, kekasih Yuki," jawab Sasuke takut-takut. Yukimura pun hanya bisa berdoa._

"Ayah ke sana sekarang, naik kereta. Tolong bilang si Date Masamune itu, sebaiknya ia berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan hati Ayah, karena sekarang Ayah membencinya. Enak saja, kekasih macam apa itu? Membuat kekasihnya sendiri kecelakaan—membawa teman-temannya, lagi! _"_

" _I-iya, Yah. Sampai bertemu di Rumah Sakit Besar Toyama."_

.

"Jujur, aku merasa sangat bersalah." Masamune menghela nafas. "Seharusnya kau membenciku, Yuki."

"Aku nggak akan pernah benci Masamune- _dono_. Aku sayang Masamune- _dono_." Kedua tangan Yukimura meraih punggung Masamune dan menariknya menuju pelukan hangat. Masamune memejamkan matanya, berusaha menetralkan kembali emosinya. Ia bahagia memiliki kekasih yang sangat baik seperti Yukimura. Jika ia di posisi Yukimura… mungkin ia sudah memutuskan kekasihnya yang teganya membuat dirinya kecelakaan.

"Yuki…."

"Ya? Kenapa?"

Masamune melepas pelukan dan tersenyum. "Maaf."

"Maaf untuk apalagi?" tanya Yukimura terkejut. "Dan kenapa sambil tersenyum?"

Masamune tidak menjawab itu dengan perkataan, melainkan dengan aksi yang langsung diluncurkannya. Tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi Yukimura yang lembut, kemudian mengusap-usapnya pelan sebagai tanda sayang. Yukimura hanya menunduk dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah.

Tangan Masamune yang satu lagi meraih rambut Yukimura dan mengusap-usapnya lembut, kemudian perlahan menuruni wajah sampai rahang tercengkram—memosisikannya sama seperti tangan kanannya. Kemudian, ia memajukan wajahnya, membuat Yukimura sedikit mundur. Namun, kedua tangan Masamune menarik Yukimura dan akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu.

Yukimura terkejut dan refleks melenguh. Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan bagaimana hangat dan lembutnya pertemuan antar bibir. Dan begitu ciuman dilepaskan, Yukimura memalingkan wajahnya malu.

" _That was a kiss_ , jika kau lupa," ucap Masamune dengan wajah yang sedikit merah. " _I love you,_ Yuki _. I always do_."

Yukimura terharu mendengarnya, walau sedikit tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan.

"Maaf karena sudah menjadi kekasih yang buruk," ucap Masamune pelan. " _But, don't leave me. I need you_."

"Masamune- _dono_ adalah yang terbaik, oke? Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap sayang Masamune- _dono_." Senyum Yukimura mengembang. Membuat Masamune ikut tersenyum.

Dan tadi adalah ciuman pertama Yukimura.

 **To be continued.**

 **.b.**

A/N

Telat _update_ banget ini… omg. Badan gue lagi remuk-remuknya(?) minggu ini, mata berkunang-kunang terus, trus nafas sesek sampe dada-punggung gue sakit. Akhirnya kemaren gue cek ke klinik taunya tekanan darah rendah (90/60) dan kolesterol gue tinggi (272) ._. terus 5 hari lagi gue pentas teater jadi latihan terus dari kemaren, dan gegara efek kolesterol ama hipotensi jadi lemes terus + gampang banget capek, mau ngetik jadi males XD. Maapin yah

Kualitas nulis jadi nurun kan.

Btw kasian banget Masmun dihadapi 2 masalah sekaligus gitu XD dan ga ngerti lagi OOC kebangetan ini tapi biarin ah XD

SCENE TERAKHIRNYA MENYE DAN GANTUNG BHAK

Balesan _review_ :

 **Kapten Pelangi** : NGAKAK FLYING MONKEY. Mendadak teringat sifat asli Sasuke—heu ini OOC parah. Dan saya juga ngakak waktu ngetik yang infusan dikira berdarah tapi di sini jadi berdarah beneran wkwkww

 **Shadow0Reader** : Sasuke emang udah kesian banget, daku enggak tega… :( bhak curhat aja ke Koju, dia kan penulis ini bisa jadi dokter cinta~ /geli  
Hwaa, ini dilanjut kok, AMVHOON!

 **Chacha Rokugatsu** : Ch1-ch3 emang udah dibikin dari awal 2015(?) jadinya feelnya udah jelek gitu… (emang bisa ya? XD) tapi nanti pas udah tamat ch1-3 nya bakal direvisi biar enak dibaca! Yeay! Dan selamat datang di ff ini :3

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **15 Juli 2016**


	19. Kesempatan

**Backfire [19]: Kesempatan**

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM  
Backfire © Meaaaa

 _Warning_ : MasaYuki _with_ _slight_ KojuYuki/SasuMasa, sho-ai, AU, OOC.

 _Have fun with the story_!

 **.b.**

"AYAH sudah sampai? Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku ke depan."

Sasuke menutup telepon dan berdiri, kemudian disambut oleh tarikan tangan oleh Kojuuro—hendak menahan.

"Mau kemana, Sarutobi?" tanya Kojuuro.

"Ke depan, menjemput Ayah. Mau ikut?" tawar Sasuke.

Kojuuro menggeleng. "Aku di sini saja."

Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian langsung keluar kamar—meninggalkan Yukimura yang sedang tidur dan Masamune yang sedang ada di kamar mandi. Sebenarnya, ia sedikit tidak siap. Perasaan takut mendadak menyelimutinya, kalau-kalau ia dimarahi karena pergi tidak bilang-bilang dulu.

Tapi, Sasuke juga takut ayahnya—Shingen—akan membenci Masamune. Meskipun Shingen bekerja jauh dari rumah, ia tetap menjaga anak-anaknya dari jauh, apalagi ia _single parent_. Sasuke jadi tersenyum kecut, mengingat orangtuanya telah tiada.

"Sasuke?"

Mendengarnya, Sasuke menoleh.

"Ini Ayah!"

Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian berjalan ke arah Shingen yang tengah berdiri sembari memegang gagang panjang koper. Ah… kenapa Sasuke bisa lupa jadwal ayahnya pulang, ya? Mungkin karena Sasuke terlalu sibuk dengan permainan mencomblang ini, jadinya ayah sendiri tidak diingat.

"Bagaimana kondisi Yukimura?" tanya Shingen khawatir.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang dia sedang tidur. Ayo, Yah, kita ke kamar Yuki," ajak Sasuke sambil mengambil koper Shingen dan menggeretnya menuju lift untuk naik ke lantai 3. Shingen hanya mengikuti langkah Sasuke dalam diam, menyimpan rasa cemas yang luar biasa.

"Yah," mulai Sasuke di dalam lift. "Ayah marah?"

"Ya, dengan Date-Date itu," jawab Shingen. "Tadi yang mendonorkan darah untuk Yukimura siapa namanya?"

Sasuke menelan ludah, merasakan firasat tidak enak. "Katakura. Katakura Kojuuro."

"Ayah sudah bisa tebak dia adalah orang baik-baik," cetus Shingen tanpa ba-bi-bu. "Harusnya Yukimura bersama dia saja."

"Itu 'kan karena kebetulan golongan darah sama, Yah," bantah Sasuke. Tapi, sebenarnya benar juga apa yang dikatakan Shingen. Masamune dan Kojuuro jelas berbeda dalam sisi akhlak.

"Iya juga sih," timpal Shingen. Sasuke hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

 **.b.**

"SASUKE!" panggil Yukimura dalam tidurnya. Masamune yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi terkejut. Ia pun langsung menghampiri Yukimura, mendahului Kojuuro yang juga hendak menghampiri Yukimura.

"Yuki? Kenapa?" tanya Masamune sambil mengusap-usap rambut Yukimura hendak membangunkan. Tapi, Yukimura tetap tertidur. "Kojuuro, Sarutobi mana?"

"Sarutobi sedang keluar untuk menjemput ayahnya," jawab Kojuuro.

Masamune tertegun.

"Sepertinya Sanada mimpi buruk. Keringatnya bercucuran begitu," sambung Kojuuro. "Tunggu, mimpi…." Tiba-tiba saja Kojuuro teringat sesuatu. "Ah, mimpi itu!"

"Kenapa? Aneh banget, sih," ucap Masamune risih.

"Mungkin mimpi Sanada yang dulu ada tafsirnya untuk sekarang, untuk masalah di antara kau, ayahnya, dan Sarutobi," celetuk Kojuuro, sementara Masamune mengernyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti. "Dulu, Sanada pernah mimpi terjebak di sebuah ruangan yang tidak ada pintunya sama sekali."

Masamune mengerutkan keningnya, tampak berpikir. "Ruangan tanpa pintu?"

"Ya. Coba kau teliti, secara logika kau tidak bisa 'kan masuk ke ruangan itu? Karena tidak ada pintunya."

"Lalu…?"

"Ia tidak bisa keluar, dan itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal," jelas Kojuuro bersemangat. "Dan apa kau tahu tafsirnya?"

"Sungguh, Kojuuro. Aku tidak mengerti."

Kojuuro menghela nafas lelah. Ia melirik ke arah Yukimura yang kini sudah kembali tenang dan nafasnya kembali teratur. Mungkin ia hanya mimpi buruk sekilas soal Sasuke tadi.

"Mungkin tafsirnya adalah: kalau kau masuk ke dalam suatu masalah, pasti dapat keluar lagi—pasti selalu ada penyelesaiannya, tidak mungkin tidak ada. Dan jika dilihat dari sudut pandang Sarutobi, ia pasti bisa _move on_ dari kau, ya 'kan?"

"… Benar juga," angguk Masamune. "Sepertinya Tuhan sudah merencanakan semua ini."

Kemudian, terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Masamune dan Kojuuro menoleh. Rupanya Sasuke dengan ayahnya di sampingnya. Masamune kembali tertegun untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pria paruh baya yang jangkung itu tampak sangar. Dan mendengar cerita kalau pria itu akan menghajarnya, ia jadi merasa kalau Yukimura adalah gadis kecil yang keperawanannya baru saja direnggut.

"Kau Date Masamune?" tanya Shingen sambil menunjuk Masamune, ia berasumsi begitu karena Masamune tengah mengusap-usap rambut Yukimura, dan pacar memang sering begitu, bukan?

" _Yes, I am_ ," jawab Masamune. "Saya tahu Anda marah."

"Nggak usah sok bule, ya," tohok Shingen, membuat Masamune bungkam seketika. "Kau pacaran dengan anak saya?"

Masamune menunduk. "Itu…."

"Ayah, sudahlah, nanti saja bertengkarnya nggak bisa?" lerai Sasuke. "Kasihan Yuki kalau dia dengar, kalau ia terbangun dari tidurnya bagaimana?"

"Oke, oke. Tapi lihat saja nanti ya, Date," sahut Shingen datar. Masamune hanya bisa menelan ludahnya gugup. Padahal, seharusnya ia tidak gugup, mengingat ia yang berandalan. Mungkin, Yukimura sudah membuatnya berubah drastis .

Sasuke menarik tangan Masamune dan Kojuuro, menjauh dari Shingen dan Yukimura. Ia sengaja ingin memberikan mereka berdua waktu karena sudah lama tak bertemu.

"Yukimura yo," panggil Shingen. Sebenarnya, ia tidak ingin membangunkan Yukimura. Tapi, ia sangat khawatir dan rindu pada anak kandungnya ini.

Perlahan, Yukimura membuka matanya. "Duh… siapa sih? Aku ini 'kan masih ngantuk…."

"Ini Ayah," jawab Shingen sambil menoel hidung Yukimura.

" _Oyakata…-sama_?" ulang Yukimura tidak percaya. "HAAAA? KOK _OYAKATA-SAMA_ CEPAT SEKALI SAMPAINYA?"

"Iya lah! Hanya butuh waktu dua jam delapan menit untuk sampai ke sini. Bagaimana keadaanmu, Yukimura yo? Kepalamu sakit kah? Sampai diperban seperti itu."

Yukimura menyentuh perban yang melingkari kepalanya, kemudian menghela nafas panjang. "Ya, sakit. Kadang masih suka pusing."

"Memangnya kenapa kau bisa sampai seperti ini, Yukimura?" tanya Shingen penasaran, ia duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah ranjang Yukimura. "Apa yang pacarmu itu lakukan sewaktu menyetir? Menelepon? Main HP?"

"Hahaha… itu…." Yukimura tertawa canggung.

Masamune yang berdiri di ujung ruangan hanya dapat mendesah gelisah.

"Cerita saja."

"Aku juga tidak tahu… tapi, dilihat dari sorot matanya, sepertinya ia melamun. Dan dengan bodohnya aku lupa mengenakan sabuk pengaman sehingga kepalaku terbentur _dashboard_. Dan itu sakit," tutur Yukimura. "Maafkan aku, _Oyakata-sama_."

Shingen mengerutkan alis. "Kenapa minta maaf? Harusnya dia yang minta maaf, sudah membuatmu seperti ini. Ngomong-ngomong, yang mendonorkan darah untukmu namanya Katakura, ya?"

"Iya. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Yukimura bingung.

"Ayah tebak, pasti ia orang baik-baik."

"Eeh, benar juga sih!" sahut Yukimura. "Katakura- _dono_ itu… sangat beda dengan Masamune- _dono_. Tapi, donor darah itu juga karena kebetulan golongan darah kami sama! AB dengan rhesus negatif kan langkaaaaa… sekali…."

Shingen manggut-manggut.

"Tapi, Katakura- _dono_ itu cocok banget sama Sasuke," ucap Yukimura bersemangat. "Sasuke dan Katakura- _dono_ terlihat saling menyemangati! Sampai-sampai setiap ada masalah, Sasuke cerita ke Katakura- _dono_ , bukannya ke aku! Kemarin saja aku lihat Sasuke menangis dan ditenangkan oleh Katakura- _dono_! Bahkan sampai dipeluk," cerocosnya.

Sasuke dan Kojuuro melotot mendengarnya.

"Begitu? Padahal Ayah berharap Katakura itu yang jadi kekasihmu."

"Tapi aku cintanya sama Masamune- _dono_!" tolak Yukimura. "Lagipula, _Oyakata-sama_ tidak bisa menilai orang seperti itu, apalagi dalam kasus donor darah seperti ini. Katakura- _dono_ dan aku 'kan kebetulan golongan darahnya sama!"

"Date itu sok bule, Ayah tidak suka. Lagipula matanya hanya satu, menyeramkan."

Yukimura membelalak. "APA? Masa hanya karena itu _Oyakata-sama_ tidak menyukainya?!"

"Kau pun pasti pernah merasa takut dengan mata kanannya itu kan, Yukimura?" tanya Shingen datar. Masamune menyentuh penutup mata kanannya, dan sejenak menghela napas panjang. Mata itu memang menyeramkan.

"Ya, tapi… aku mencintainya! Dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya! Tolonglah, _Oyakata-sama_. Berikan kesempatan untuk Masamune- _dono_. Aku tahu kau marah padanya karena sudah menyebabkanku seperti ini. Tapi itu murni tidak disengaja! Aku mohon, maafkan dia," mohon Yukimura sambil menunduk takut.

"Ada tiga hal yang membuatku tak menyukainya," celetuk Shingen. "Satu, dia menyebabkanmu kecelakaan, dan tak bertanggungjawab atasmu. Pastilah ia akan mengandalkan Ayah untuk membayar biaya rumah sakitnya. Dua, dia sok bule. Tiga, mata kanannya hanya satu. Apa kau bisa membuatku meyakinkanku kalau kalian patut untuk direstui?"

"Saya akan bayar biaya rumah sakitnya!" Masamune yang sedang duduk di sofa pojok ruangan menyahut kesal. Namun, Sasuke mengusap-usap punggungnya lembut bermaksud menenangkannya. "Apa lagi kau, pegang-pegang aku?!"

Shingen tersenyum sarkastik. "Nah, dia juga mudah marah. Apa kau yakin, Yukimura? Kalau kalian bertengkar, apa tak akan ada api kemarahan di antara kau dan dia? Kalau kau sampai sakit hati dengan amarah dan perkataannya, bagaimana?"

Yukimura jadi menatap Masamune ragu.

" _No! No!_ Yuki!" bisik Masamune panik.

"Diam," perintah Sasuke. "Ayah tidak suka jika argumentasinya ada yang menentang."

"Lantas aku harus bagaimana, Sarutobi?" tanya Masamune pelan.

"Diam dulu," jawabnya. "Atau bagaimana kalau kita bertiga keluar dulu? Agar Yuki dan Ayah bisa merundingkannya baik-baik."

Kojuuro mengangguk setuju. "Ya, itu lebih baik."

"Baiklah."

 **.b.**

SETENGAH jam telah berlalu.

Kini, di dalam sebuah restoran yang tadi sudah dikunjungi Masamune dan Sasuke, tak henti-hentinya Masamune memikirkan Yukimura. Maksudnya, ayolah, Masamune sangat tidak ingin kehilangan dia. Jika Yukimura sampai memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya, bagaimana?

Masamune menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ini TERLALU melankolis. Dan Masamune bukanlah tipe orang seperti ini. Yukimura percaya padanya. Lagipula, Masamune tidak pernah berbicara kasar pada Yukimura saat berpacaran. Yang ada malah selalu romantis, bukan?

Mungkin Masamune butuh menenangkan diri sesaat. Apalagi, ia sedikit menyesal sudah menyahuti omongan Shingen tadi. Rasanya _hopeless_ , tapi ia yakin Yukimura akan berhasil meluluhkan hati Shingen dan akhirnya mau menerimanya.

"Mau pesan apa, Date?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Masamune sedikit tersentak.

"Eh? Aku sudah makan tadi."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Makan lagi ya? Kau mau apa? Kutraktir."

"Hah? Dalam rangka apa ini?" tanya Masamune curiga.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Aku hanya ingin membuat suasana hatimu tenang kembali saja. Daritadi, kau terlihat begitu cemas. Ayolah, Yuki itu anak kesayangannya Ayah. Dan pasti Yuki akan berhasil meluluhkannya. Tenang saja, Date."

Kojuuro memilih untuk tak berkomentar. Ia asyik membolak-balikkan menu untuk memilih makanan apa yang hendak dipesannya. Padahal, baru tadi ia makan, namun ia memilih untuk makan kembali karena ingin menghargai Sasuke yang mengajaknya ke sini.

"Ada tidak sih, kemungkinan kalau Yuki akan benar-benar meninggalkanku?" celetuk Masamune, nadanya berubah sedih, dengan intonasi rendah.

Sasuke dan Kojuuro tertegun. Apakah perasaan Masamune benar-benar sudah sedalam itu? Sampai-sampai Masamune terlihat sefrustrasi ini.

"Yuki…." Suara Sasuke bergetar begitu hendak menjelaskan. "Itu tergantung dia, karena kepolosannya membuatnya mudah dipengaruhi. Meski begitu, pasti ia akan membelamu lebih dulu dan berusaha meyakinkan Ayah. Sebenarnya sulit juga menjelaskannya, tapi kau hanya perlu berdoa agar keberuntungan ada di pihakmu."

Kojuuro ikut membuka suara. "Jangan berpikiran negatif, Masamune. Itu hanya MENAMBAH masalah."

Masamune menggeram kecil. "Kau menyebalkan, Kojuuro."

"Memang menyebalkan. Sudah tabiatku 'kan?" kekeh Kojuuro, matanya sesekali melirik Sasuke untuk sekedar membaca raut wajah, apakah dia masih merasa cemburu atau tidak. Perasaan cemburu susah dihilangkan, namun di kondisi-kondisi tertentu bisa jadi hilang begitu saja. Sama seperti cinta yang tiba-tiba saja datang seperti tiba-tiba saja Yukimura mencintai Masamune hanya karena perlakuan lembut darinya. Dan cinta yang tiba-tiba pergi seperti Mego yang memilih menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki lain hanya karena terpisah jarak—atau popularitas dan rupa? Mengingat kekasih Mego adalah model.

"Tch. _Let's get serious here_ ," dengus Masamune sedikit kesal. "Kenapa kalian tidak jadian saja, sih?"

Sasuke membelalak. Kojuuro pun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Apanya yang serius dari itu?" tanya Sasuke sedikit risih. "Lagipula, apa hubungannya?"

"Sungguh, kalian benar-benar terlihat serasi. Benar-benar melengkapi satu sama lain. Pasangan yang dewasa," puji Masamune.

Sasuke tertawa dalam hati. Apanya yang dewasa, ia cemburu saja masih mewek.

Tawa Kojuuro berderai. "Iya ya, mungkin aku memang serasi dengannya." Tangannya meraih kepala Sasuke dan ia mengusap-usap rambutnya.

Sasuke terkejut mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Cepat-cepat ia menepis lengan Kojuuro yang melingkari lehernya.

"Kenapa? 'Kan kita serasi," tanya Kojuuro bingung.

"Aku jijik, tahu!" seru Sasuke risih. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menjadi pria menye seperti itu. Dasar menjijikkan."

Kojuuro terkekeh, kemudian saat Masamune sibuk tertawa, ia berbisik, "Buat Masamune tertawa, setidaknya ia bisa melupakan masalahnya dengan Sanada untuk sementara."

Sasuke mengeluh. Ya, mungkin memang harusnya seperti ini karena Masamune terlihat begitu menyukai dirinya yang 'bermesraan' dengan Kojuuro. Demi Masamune, Sasuke akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, mau pesan makanan sekarang?" tanya Sasuke yang kini sudah terbebas dari tangan Kojuuro.

"Ya," jawab Masamune dan Kojuuro serentak.

 **To be continued.**

 **.b.**

A/N

NYARIS SATU BULAN GAK _UPDATE_ DAN _CHAPTER_ INI PAYAH BANGET OEMJI. DAN APA NANTI KEPUTUSAN SHINGEN AAA

Jujur, _chapter_ ini adalah yang paling susah dibikin karena ga tau harus mulai kayak gimana dan gimana ngerangkai kata-katanya. Dan kelas 9 itu ternyata menyibukkan sekali bung… padahal niatnya pengennya selesai di bulan Juni ya :(

Mimpi Yuki itu yang di _chapter_ 2 ya. Bisa kan nyambung wkwkwkw XD (Gak maksain kok itu. Emang dari dulu udah dirancang kayak begitu. Tapi kesannya kayak numpang lewat)

DETIK-DETIK _ENDING_ , PEMBACA! YEAY!

Balesan _review_ :

 **Chacha Rokugatsu** : Makasih banyak, huhuhu :'3 dan yah… kayaknya karakter Shingen mengecewakan banget di sini…. Untuk Sasuke ama Kojuuro, entahlah, Mea juga nggak tau nanti nasib mereka bakal kayak gimana XD (halah)

 **Shadow0Reader** : Ciumannya nggak hot, tapi :") Masamune disuruh diem sama Sasuke tuh, gimana XD pokoknya keputusan Shingen ada di _chapter_ depan, antara MasaYuki bakal balik atau udahan~ dan makasih ya doanya….

 **zombie pigman** : Ben, aku minta maaf ya udah gak sengaja nyeletuk nama dia tadi ):

 **Jo Hikari Yoru Seinaru** : Bakal di… benci? :') gak tau juga deh. Wkwkwk maksudnya terima face apa ya

 **Cuneng** : PADAHAL TADINYA AKU NGIRA CH1-10 BERSIH TYPO TAUNYA ENGGAK :( Dan aaaa makasih, ini pertama kalinya bikin ff serius banget dan multichap lagi. Wkwkw anti-menstrim tapi kan tempat nembaknya XD buat ciuman, emang sengaja nggak mau bikin hot soalnya nanti saia bakal kepikiran adegan anu…

 **Guest** : [Gooooooooodddddd] moooooorrrrniiiinngggg maaaaaaaa'aaaaammm  
Ga deng canda, Anda siapa ya?

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **9 Agustus 2016**


	20. Keputusan

**Backfire [20]: Keputusan**

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM  
Backfire © Meaaaa

 _Warning_ : MasaYuki _with_ _slight_ KojuYuki/SasuMasa, sho-ai, AU, OOC.

 _Have fun with the story_!

 **.b.**

"MONYET apa yang bikin kesel?" tanya Kojuuro iseng, memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka bertiga yang tenggelam mengicip makanan masing-masing.

"Ah, tebakan basi. Monyetel TV tapi nggak dibolehin. Benar 'kan?" Masamune menatap Kojuuro malas.

Kojuuro terkekeh. "Bukan."

"Lantas apa? Monyetok ide tapi sikon tidak mendukung?" tebak Masamune lagi.

"Tuh, yang daritadi diam saja." Telunjuk Kojuuro mengarah ke Sasuke yang sedang mengunyah dangonya. Sasuke pun langsung menatap Kojuuro tajam.

"Apa maksudnya aku ini monyet?!" tanya Sasuke tidak suka.

"Sarutobi 'kan artinya monyet lompat atau apalah itu. Memangnya kau tidak tahu kau sering dipanggil Saru oleh teman-teman seangkatan?" tanya Kojuuro sembari menahan tawanya.

Sasuke mendelik ke arah Kojuuro, yang langsung disambut dengan tawaan hangat dari Masamune. Jadi itu artinya. Sasuke memang sering dipanggil Saru oleh orang-orang. Dan akhirnya ia tahu, Saru artinya monyet. Ah, orangtuanya ini memberi nama aneh-aneh saja.

"Lah, dia memanggilku Kresek," tukas Sasuke sambil mengarahkan dagunya pada Masamune. "Katanya itu karena aku rese, atau apalah itu, aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau memang rese, Sarutobi," cengir Masamune, tangannya bergerak merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita masuk sekolah lagi kapan?"

"Seminggu lagi. Cukup untuk pemulihan Sa—" Omongan Kojuuro terhenti, tidak ingin mengungkit Yukimura dahulu karena takut Masamune akan kembali teringat masalahnya dengan Shingen. Masamune mengembuskan napas panjang, kemudian tersenyum ke arah Kojuuro. Ya, mungkin Masamune sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. "—nada."

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin mengungkit Sanada, Kojuuro. Suasana hatiku sudah lebih baik daripada tadi," ujar Masamune.

 _Kenapa sih, dari tadi suasanya galau-galau dangdut banget?_ keluh Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang _badmood_ dan membutuhkan belaian," kekeh Kojuuro sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke.

Masamune mengernyitkan alisnya terkejut. "Ew, penggombal payah. Dasar penulis tidak berpengalaman dalam hal percintaan."

"Eh, enak saja. Jangan sebut merk," Kojuuro menatap Masamune tajam.

"Merk penggombal?"

Kojuuro menggeleng. "Penulis."

"Kau 'kan hanya menulis di blog, Kojuuro."

"Ya, memang, tapi bagiku penulis adalah seseorang yang melakukan aktivitas tulis menulis, entah hanya sebatas puisi, pantun, atau cerpen, dan tidak harus dikomersialkan seperti penulis yang memiliki kontrak dengan penerbit."

Oh, Sasuke kira Kojuuro betulan penulis buku. Bahkan ia tidak tahu genre apa yang Kojuuro tulis. Tapi, yang pasti, ada _romance_ -nya, karena kemarin Kojuuro memberikan saran kepada Sasuke tentang _move on_. Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke jadi berpikir. Rasanya cerita ini terasa panjang sekali, meskipun hanya berlatarkan sehari. Sepertinya masalah kecelakaan itu memberatkan semuanya karena masalah terus berdatangan dan rahasia-rahasia kecil mulai terkuak.

Sebenarnya Sasuke lelah dengan semua ini, apalagi dengan perjodohan. Ya, ia memang sudah melupakan perjodohan itu, tapi tetap saja ia lelah. Ia bingung. Walau berkali-kali Masamune menyuruhnya _move on_ , itu tidak mudah. Apalagi, kata Kojuuro, _move on_ itu sebenarnya tetap saling berbicara tanpa ada rasa berdebar-debar sedikitpun. Sulit.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mengikhlaskan? Merelakan? Ia tidak bisa.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, membiarkan dirinya merilekskan diri. Mau bagaimanapun juga, ia harus _move on_.

"Oi oi, Sarutobi," panggil Masamune. "Melamun saja. Makanan kami sudah hampir habis, nih. Kau mau makan atau tidak?"

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Ya," jawabnya singkat sembari melanjutkan makan.

"Sehabis makan, kita kembali ke rumah sakit. Pasti Shingen- _san_ sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Apapun itu jawabannya, aku sangat penasaran," ujar Kojuuro bersemangat. Masamune hanya membalasnya dengan helaan napas, menjadi sedikit tegang dengan situasi yang akan dihadapinya.

 **.b.**

SEMENTARA itu, di kamar rawat….

" _Oyakata-sama_ , ayolah," rayu Yukimura, masih tidak berhasil juga setengah jam berusaha membujuk Shingen. Ia sudah mulai putus asa, rasanya tidak mungkin jika ia harus melepaskan Masamune hanya karena Shingen tidak merestuinya. "Biarkan aku bersama Masamune- _dono_. Kumohon."

Namun, Shingen tetap menggeleng. "Yukimura yo, lepaskan dia. Turuti perintah Ayah. Dia tidak pantas untukmu, dia bahkan juga seorang laki-laki! Seharusnya kau memiliki pacar perempuan, bukan laki-laki! Sejak kapan kau _gay_ begini, Yukimura?"

"I-itu… bukan seperti yang _Oyakata-sama_ pikirkan…."

"Dari mananya? Kalian berdua pacaran sesama jenis, itu jelas sekali."

"TAPI, JIKA ITU MEMBUATKU BAHAGIA BAGAIMANA?!"

Sontak, Shingen tertegun.

Yukimura mengusap air matanya yang mulai berjatuhan dengan kasar. "AKU MENCINTAINYA! AKU BAHAGIA BERSAMANYA. JIKA BERPISAH DENGANNYA MERUPAKAN JALAN YANG BAIK, NAMUN AKU TIDAK IKHLAS MELAKSANAKANNYA, BAGAIMANA, _OYAKATA-SAMA_?!"

"LALU KAU HARUS BELAJAR MEMIKIRKAN NASIBMU DI MASA DEPAN!" Shingen balik membentak. "TENTANG BAGAIMANA NANTI KAMU DEWASA DAN KELAK AKAN MENIKAH, YUKIMURA! KAU TIDAK MUNGKIN MENIKAH DENGAN LAKI-LAKI JUGA!"

Yukimura terkejut mendengarnya, ia langsung menangis tersedu-sedu, benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Masamune dalam hitungan jam atau menit—pokoknya sepulangnya Masamune dari 'memberi _privacy_ ' padanya dan Shingen.

Ia tidak ikhlas. Ia tidak sanggup. Ia tidak mau. Dan ia tidak bisa.

Jika semua ini membuatnya bahagia kenapa harus dipersulit? Kenapa Shingen tidak membiarkannya bersama Masamune, setidaknya untuk saat ini karena memang belum saatnya memikirkan tentang masa depan apalagi _pernikahan_. Mungkin Shingen tidak mau anaknya ini benar-benar terjerumus.

Tapi, sungguh, bagaimana sih mendeskripsikan perasaan Yukimura saat ini. Ia kecewa, marah, dan patah hati mendengar semua itu. Hatinya hancur, pecah bak kaca mengetahui ia harus mengakhiri hubungannya.

Ia tidak boleh putus! TIDAK BOLEH!

"Yukimura yo," panggil Shingen dengan sedikit tenang. "Aku tahu kau masih berumur 16 tahun. Tapi, aku tidak mau kau terjerumus sampai dewasa nanti. Jika kamu _ketagihan_ dengan _gay_ , itu akan berbahaya, Yukimura. Kau tidak akan bisa berpikir jernih soal cinta nantinya."

Namun… penjelasan Shingen masuk akal.

"Coba kau lihat—kita ambil contoh perokok. Awalnya ia hanya mencoba sekali, dan ia pun akhirnya ketagihan dan tidak bisa lepas dari rokok sehari saja. Itu membunuh fisik, bukan? Lantas bagaimana dengan _gay_? Itu akan membunuh batinmu, Yukimura yo. Kau diciptakan untuk perempuan, bukan laki-laki.

"Oke, Ayah tahu Ayah sempat bilang kalau aku ingin kau bersama Katakura. Namun, Ayah berpikir lagi tentang masa depanMU. Kau jangan melihat kebahagiaanmu yang sekarang, Yukimura. Jangan diam di tempat, berpikirlah maju. Toh memang jodoh sudah ada yang mengatur, tapi yang pasti adalah jodohmu perempuan, bukan laki-laki!

"Ayah mohon, Yukimura yo. Akhiri hubungan kalian. Mungkin Ayah jahat, tapi ini benar-benar untuk kebaikanmu!" tegas Shingen untuk yang terakhir kali.

Lantas Yukimura menangis, keras.

Dan di saat itu, pintu kamar terbuka.

"Yuki…?"

Masamune yang panik melihat dan mendengar tangisan Yukimura, lantas segera menghampirinya tanpa menyadari masih ada Shingen di situ. Mereka berpelukan erat, dan kini tangis Yukimura benar-benar pecah.

Ini saatnya.

"Maaf, Masamune- _dono_. Aku gagal. Aku gagal…."

Sontak, bahu Masamune menurun, semangatnya hilang begitu saja.

"Kita… tidak bisa _berlanjut_ ," ucap Yukimura pelan… sekali. Namun, alih-alih melepaskan pelukan karena terkejut, Masamune justru memeluk Yukimura lebih erat lagi.

"Aku tahu," bisik Masamune. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku _mengerti_ , Yuki. Tidak perlu dipaksa lagi. Aku mendengar semua perdebatan kalian tadi, di luar."

Namun, apakah hati berkata _demikian_? Tidak. Ia tidak mengerti.

Sasuke dan Kojuuro hanya memperhatikan mereka tanpa berkomentar. Kojuuro menutup pintu kamar, tidak ingin orang luar mendengar hal-hal tersebut dan malah bertanya-tanya.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan Masamune- _dono_ ," tutur Yukimura, tangan kanannya mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggang Masamune. "Ini semua berat sekali."

"Akupun sebenarnya benar-benar tidak ingin kehilanganmu." Air mata Masamune ikut jatuh. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menjagamu, Sanada Yukimura."

Maka di saat itu mereka RESMI putus.

"Ngomong-ngomong…." Masamune melepaskan pelukan kemudian menghapus air mata Yukimura. "Shingen- _san_ , maaf atas kelancangan saya tadi. Saya hanya emosi."

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Shingen. "Oh ya, saya akan membawa Yukimura pulang nanti malam, akan saya rawat saja di rumah sampai ia pulih. Saya benar-benar tidak membawa pakaian bersih ke sini, hanya pakaian kotor yang tersisa. Lagipula, saya benar-benar butuh istirahat."

"Mau saya pesankan kamar hotel, Shingen- _san_? Kebetulan koper-koper dan perlengkapan kami masih ada di hotel." Kojuuro menawarkan.

Shingen menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Sasuke, sini."

"Ya, Ayah?"

"Beresi koper-koper kalian semua dan bawa ke sini. Kita akan pulang malam ini juga. Bawa Katakura, Ayah ingin mengajak Date bicara di sini."

"Oke," angguk Sasuke. "Katakura, ayo ke hotel, untuk mengurus semua-muanya, dari perlengkapan, _check out_ , sampai pembayaran denda mobil itu yang rusak…."

Lantas, Kojuuro pun berjalan mengikuti Sasuke untuk mencari angkutan umum untuk kembali ke hotel. Untung saja Sasuke dan Kojuuro masih memiliki banyak uang untuk menebus semua itu.

Sementara itu….

Yukimura dan Masamune sama-sama mengatupkan bibir, tidak berani bicara.

"Yukimura, Date," mulai Shingen. "Saya minta maaf sudah membuat kalian mengakhiri hubungan dengan terpaksa, oke? Saya tekankan untuk yang terakhir kali, ini untuk kebaikan kalian berdua."

Masamune hanya mengangguk kecil, sementara Yukimura masih tidak kuasa menahan air matanya.

 _Ini bodoh sekali…_ , gerutu Masamune dalam hati.

"Saya mau cari makan dulu. Date, jaga Yukimura, ya."

"E-eh, iya."

Kemudian, Shingen pun bergegas keluar kamar. Dan saat itu, suasana hening. Yukimura hanya memeluk dirinya sendiri, berusaha menenangkan. Masamune pun hanya bisa diam. Ia ingin sekali memeluk Yukimura, mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, namun nyatanya… semua tidak baik-baik saja.

Tangan Masamune meraih rambut cokelat muda Yukimura, kemudian mengusapnya lembut. Yukimura sendiri tidak menolak, ia membiarkan jemari Masamune menjamah surainya. Hangat dirasakannya, walau perih begitu menyeruak.

"Masamune…- _dono_?"

"Yuki."

Yukimura tertegun, ia kira Masamune akan kembali memanggilnya Sanada.

"Ini menyebalkan, Yuki." Masamune mengembuskan napas panjang. "Kita tidak mungkin putus hanya karena tidak diberi restu. _This is not fair._ "

Yukimura mengangguk. "Memang. Tapi, kau mau memaksakan agar kita bisa bersama lagi tanpa restunya? Aku memilih tidak, Masamune- _dono_. Lagipula… lagipula…."

"Apa?"

"Masa depanku jelas bukan kau."

Mata kiri Masamune memicing.

"Kaupun juga, Masamune- _dono_."

"Tapi, Yuki, apa kau benar-benar tidak mau kita bersama lagi? Kau yakin? Secepat itu kau berubah pikiran terhadap perasaanmu sendiri?" tanya Masamune pelan. "Kau mudah sekali terpengaruh."

"Aku akan kembali padamu saat _Oyakata-sama_ berubah pikiran, oke?" Yukimura menatap Masamune frustrasi. "Untuk saat ini, tinggalkan aku sendiri dulu, Masamune- _dono_."

"Tapi, Yuki—"

"Tolong."

Masamune menelan ludah, kemudian terpaksa meninggalkan Yukimura menuju sofa yang ada di radius empat meter dari ranjang Yukimura—sengaja tidak keluar karena takut Yukimura akan bertindak macam-macam, berusaha mencabut infus atau melempar-lempar barang, misalnya.

Masamune memijat pelipisnya—yang masih terbalut perban—frustrasi begitu duduk. Sebaliknya Sasuke dan Kojuuro dari hotel, pasti mereka akan langsung pulang—tentunya sesudah mengurus biaya perawatan Yukimura. Ah, liburan yang berakhir mengesalkan. Walau sekarang konflik utamanya bukan pada ketidaksengajaan Masamune terhadap kecelakaan itu, melainkan hubungan sesama jenis yang dijalaninya.

Sudah kecelakaan, Sasuke menyatakan cinta padanya, hubungannya tidak direstui, berakhir putus pula. Sepertinya sial sekali sih dia, padahal sebelumnya ia bahagia-bahagia saja.

Masamune memejamkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan diri.

 **.b.**

DI rumah Yukimura dan Sasuke, Tokyo.

Ya, mereka memang sudah kembali ke Tokyo.

"Date, Katakura, kalian menginap di sini dulu saja. Ini sudah larut malam, besok kalian bisa pulang," tawar Shingen. Kojuuro tersenyum tipis mengiyakan, ingin menghargai tawaran Shingen.

"Itu ide bagus. Aku sudah sangat lelah." Masamune menguap.

Di lain latar, Sasuke menuntun Yukimura yang masih lemas ke kamarnya. Sebenarnya ia baru diperbolehkan pulang beberapa hari lagi, namun Shingen tetap kekeuh sekarang pulang dikarenakan memang di sana benar-benar hanya darurat.

Sementara itu, Kojuuro dan Masamune sudah ditunjukkan kamar tamu mereka. Satu kamar namun kasurnya terpisah, persis seperti kamar Sasuke dan Yukimura. Kojuuro merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur sambil menikmati dinginnya angin AC yang berembus, mengistirahatkan fisiknya.

"Kau tidak mandi dulu, Kojuuro?" tanya Masamune sambil membereskan kopernya, meski ia sudah sangat kelelahan karena sedaritadi, di perjalanan pulang, ia tidak tidur sama sekali padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Sekarang bahkan benar-benar sudah tengah malam.

"Nanti. Kau mau mandi?" tanya Kojuuro balik.

Masamune mengangguk. "Aku duluan, ya." Ia pun mengambil handuk kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang tersedia di dalam kamarnya.

Kojuuro memejamkan kedua matanya, memikirkan masalah-masalah ini.

Seharusnya, jika Yukimura dan Masamune akhirnya putus, ia bisa berbahagia dan leluasa mendekati Yukimura. Tapi, ia tahu masalahnya adalah tentang hubungan sesama jenis, selain itu juga Kojuuro sekarang merasakan kehilangan seperti yang Masamune dan Yukimura rasakan, entah kenapa.

Saat menyaksikan berakhirnya hubungan mereka tadi… entah kenapa hal itu membuat hati Kojuuro patah. Bukan karena Kojuuro sudah _move on_ , tapi karena orang yang dicintainya itu menangis, patah hati. Kojuuro tidak tega melihatnya.

Kojuuro pun bangun dan berjalan ke bibir pintu, mencari dimana kamar Yukimura dan Sasuke. Rumah ini cukup besar, agak sulit mencari dimana kamar Yukimura dan Sasuke. Dan akhirnya Kojuuro menemukannya, ruangan dengan ukuran 7x7 meter dengan dua ranjang. Di salah satunya, Yukimura sedang berguling-guling. Dasar anak hiperaktif.

"Sanada?"

Refleks, Yukimura berhenti berguling-guling dan menoleh ke arah Kojuuro. "Y-ya, Katakura- _dono_?"

"Sarutobi… mana?"

"Sedang membantu _Oyakata-sama_ membereskan perlengkapannya, memangnya kenapa?"

Kojuuro menelan ludah. "Err… sebenarnya… ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, privasi."

"Apa? Masuk saja, Katakura- _dono_."

Kojuuro pun melangkah masuk, duduk di sebelah Yukimura. Keringatnya bercucuran, merasa gugup. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa merasa harus menyampaikan ini, bahkan di saat yang tidak tepat pula. Namun, inilah waktu yang pas jika mengenai masalah bicara privat dengan Yukimura. Meskipun lemas, Yukimura tidak terlihat capek.

"Mau bicara apa, Katakura- _dono_?" tanya Yukimura lagi.

"Aku…."

Kojuuro menarik napas, sementara Yukimura menunggu dengan sabar.

"Maaf sudah mengusulkan liburan ini, yang menyebabkan kita semua mengalami kecelakaan," mulai Kojuuro. "Aku hanya berniat mengajak kalian _refreshing_ …."

"Tidak apa-apa, Katakura- _dono_. Aku justru berterima kasih, karena aku suka sekali hujan-hujanan di hotel kemarin." Yukimura membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Kojuuro mengangguk kecil. "Lalu, maaf tentang hubunganmu dan Masamune yang… kandas, aku minta maaf."

"Untuk apa? Katakura- _dono_ tidak bersalah."

"Karena…." Kojuuro mengangkat tangan kanan Yukimura, kemudian mendekatkannya ke dadanya—tepat di jantung. Perlakuan itu membuat wajah Yukimura memerah. " _Aishiteru ne_ , Sanada Yukimura."

Yukimura menatap Kojuuro tidak percaya. Kojuuro… mencintainya?

"K-Katakura- _dono_ … a-aku….

 **To be continued.**

 **.b.**

A/N

OMG MEREKA PUTUUUS (walau scene-nya kurang greget)! DAN KOJUUROOO OMEGATT. Dan _scene_ pertama apaan banget deh galau-galau dangdut.

Btw, Mea gatau gimana ngomentarin soal berantemnya Yuki sama Shingen :'v takut bikin kontroversi(?) sebenarnya. Maaf yah kalo ada yang tersinggung sama kata-katanya Shingen… maaf banget.

Dan soal _aishiteru_ , emang sih kalo anak sekolahan nyatain cinta itu biasanya pake _daisuki_ (aku suka kamu) doang, tapi di sini gue menyesuaikan sama perbedaan konteks cinta dan suka, di sini lebih ke cinta karena Kojuuro udah kayak begitu ga mungkin suka lagi kan XD btw di sini ujan deres bat pas ngetik bagian galau-galaunya. Sepertinya langit ikut menangis… #eak

Balesan _review_ :

 **Syntax Error 404 503** : Ugh aku bingung gimana ngejelasin karakter Shingen di sini sebenarnya. Tapi yaudah aku ngakak waktu dia bilang mata kanan Masmun serem. Yuup, saking sibuknya ni ff cuma update sebulan sekali jadinya. Makasih supportnya, Kak!

 **Shadow0Reader** : Tapi… kayaknya Kojuuro udah ada tanda-tanda sama Sasuke tuh. Dan Yuki gagal meluluhkan bapa'e, putus :( dan surprise di kelas 9…? Aku takut jadinya tapi terima kasih supportnyaa :"D

 **aka-chan** : _Thankyouuu_! xoxo  
Ini orang Indonesia atau luar, ya…? _But thanks_ , _your review really made my day_ xx :D

 **parasit anju** : on napah :'v

 **guest** : gut

 **lolieater** : kenapa harus loli eater coba. Tapi baguslah, aku benci loli :V

 **Jo Hikari Yoru Seinaru** : Fisik Masamune sih selamat, tapi batinnya… :( aku nyesek juga waktu ngetik mereka putus huweeee. Makasih dan sama-sama, ya….

 **HosokawaHinaru** : Aa terima kasih, ini udah di- _update_ walau pendek karena besok bakal _update_ lagi… lalu 1 September akan _post_ epilog. Mereka putus loh, ledekin gih wkwkw, biar Masmun asik ngemagnum step :v nanti aku baca ff-mu, salam kenal jugaa

 **Guest** : IYA IHH tanggal 25 Agustus 2016 kemaren gua jatoh nyusruk guling-guling di lapangan pas pelajaran PJOK. Lutut gua udah kering si Ben lukanya, cuma tetep aja masih sedikit sakit dan celana olahraga gua bolong gede :(

 **mahluk astral: TAU COBA GUA MAJU DAPET 50RB TUH** :( dan wkkw gua pernah post itu kok sebelumnya tapi low quality. Yeh gua privat dah instagram gua :v btw maap kebold awalnya, gembel ni hp wkwk review lu baru masuk Ben

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join the series, you can move on to the next chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **31 Agustus 2016**


	21. Epilog

**Backfire [21]: Epilog**

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM  
Backfire © Meaaaa

 _Warning_ : MasaYuki _with_ _slight_ KojuYuki/SasuMasa, sho-ai, AU, OOC.

 _Have fun with the story_!

 **.b.**

"K-KATAKURA- _DONO_ … a-aku…." Kepala Yukimura perlahan menunduk, tangannya masih menyandar di dada Kojuuro.

Kojuuro menurunkan tangan Yukimura, kemudian perlahan mengecupnya lembut di punggung tangan. Ia bukan melakukan ini sebagai memanfaatkan celah yang ada, ia hanya ingin membiarkan sesak di dada pergi, dengan menyalurkan kasih sayang seperti pada kecupan hangat ini. Kini Kojuuro menyadarinya, seberapa besar ia mencintai dan peduli pada Yukimura selama ini. Rasanya begitu hangat, walau Kojuuro sedikit menyesal, takut pertemanannya dengan Yukimura akan kandas setelah ini.

Tapi… walau hangat dirasakannya, _jauh_ begitu 'meraih'nya. Seperti ada yang menarik dirinya, seperti ada yang menghilangkan perasaannya, seperti ada yang menghapus semua penglihatan 'berbeda'-nya pada Yukimura, seperti air kotor yang mengalami filtrasi dan menjadi jernih kembali.

Perasaan apa ini?

Kojuuro menghapus air matanya yang sempat jatuh ke pipi, kemudian mengangkat wajah Yukimura dan menatap matanya dalam. Baru pertama kali ia sedekat ini dengan pujaan hatinya. Dan Kojuuro tahu mengapa ia jatuh cinta. Mata Yukimura memancarkan kepolosan yang mampu membuatnya luluh. Kelakuannya yang begitu hiperaktif diselingi celetukan polos-polos manja membuatnya gemas dalam hati. Dan wajahnya yang manis, semanis dango kesukaannya membuatnya jatuh cinta setiap hari.

Ia menghela napas panjang, kemudian merapikan rambutnya.

"Maaf ya, Sanada. M-mungkin sekarang kau ingin aku menjauh. Aku mengerti."

Namun, Yukimura menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu," ucapnya. "Jangan menjauh, Katakura- _dono_. Kau sahabatku, aku tidak mau persahabatan kita berakhir hanya karena masalah sini.

Kojuuro tersenyum. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan menjauh."

Tapi Kojuuro merasa… hambar.

Ya. Hatinya bukan _mengatakan_ Yukimura.

 **.b.**

"YUKI, makan lagi dong. Masa hanya segini?" Masamune berusaha membujuk Yukimura yang tidak mau sarapan, malah bergelung di balik selimut. "Yuki, kau masih dalam masa pemulihan."

"Aku tahu! Tapi aku tidak mau," tolak Yukimura kesal.

Masamune menghela napas. "Nanti kau dimarahi ayahmu."

"Bodo amat."

"Kau kenapa, sih?"

"Nggak apa-apa."

"Yuki."

"Masamune- _dono_."

"Jangan seperti ini. Kau membuatku bingung."

"Emang aku pikirin."

Kesal, tangan Masamune mencengkram dengan refleks. Namun, mengingat ia harus sabar dengan Yukimura yang hari ini terlihat begitu _badmood_ , ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk marah-marah.

"Maaf kalau aku salah. Tapi, kau harus makan, Yuki. Kumohon, lima suap lagi."

Yukimura menggeleng _kekeuh_. "Aku ngantuk."

"Kau mau tidur?"

Yukimura kini mengangguk.

"Kau baru saja bangun tidur. Tapi ya sudah, aku tinggal dulu ya?" Setelah Yukimura mengangguk, Masamune pun membereskan bubur dan meja kecil yang berada di sebelah kasur Yukimura, kemudian melangkah keluar kamar.

Namun, di luar kamar…

Tanpa sengaja Masamune hampir menabrak Shingen yang ternyata menunggu di depan kamar. Langsung saja Masamune meminta maaf, permisi ingin menuju dapur. Namun, tangan Shingen menahan lengannya, dan Masamune agak terkejut, sedikit merinding entah kenapa.

Masamune menunduk, tidak berani menatap Shingen.

"Date," mulai Shingen. "Kau sayang sekali Yukimura, ya?"

Sontak, Masamune mengangguk. "S-Shingen- _san_ daritadi memperhatikan kami?"

"Ya," angguk Shingen. "Matamu mengatakan kejujuran dan ketulusan, Date. Kalau saya putuskan untuk mengizinkan kalian pacaran lagi, bagaimana?"

Masamune ber-hah, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya.

"Satu kesempatan lagi, dan jika kau menyakitinya, semuanya berakhir. Bagaimana? _Deal_?"

Langsung saja Masamune mengangguk bahagia. " _Deal_!"

Yukimura yang mendengarkan dari dalam—yang bersiap-siap tidur, tersenyum bahagia, dan tanpa perlu dikonfirmasi lagi dirinya sudah kembali berpacaran dengan Masamune semudah itu. Rasanya puas sekali.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi mau ke dapur," pamit Masamune sopan. Tumben ya.

"Ya, silakan." Shingen memberi jalan pada Masamune.

Ini fantastis. Dirinya kembali mendapatkan Yukimura semudah itu. Untung saja ia tidak langsung menyerah dan meninggalkan Yukimura, namun tetap peduli tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk pamer kepedulian di depan Shingen. Semua murni karena ia benar-benar peduli dan sayang.

Setidaknya, Masamune pun merasa mantap. Ia tidak mungkin menyakiti Yukimura—mungkin nanti, namun kemungkinannya kecil karena sekarang ia sudah tahu kehadirannya saja bisa membuat Yukimura bahagia, dan ia dapat merasakan kenyamanan begitu kedua tangannya melingkar di bahu Yukimura.

 _Happy ending,_ huh?

"Sarutobi…."

Langkah Masamune terhenti begitu mendengar suara itu. Suara Kojuuro. Karena penasaran, ia pun memepetkan diri ke tembok dan mulai menguping.

Sementara itu…

Kojuuro tahu kemana ia harus _melangkah_ , semalam penuh ia berpikir tentang perasaan aneh yang menyelimutinya setelah menyatakan perasaan pada Yukimura—ya, dia memang tidak tidur semalaman. Dan ia tahu, hatinya memerintahkannya untuk melangkah ke sini, ke dapur dan di sinilah ia berdiri bersama Sarutobi yang hendak mengambil minuman.

Dan kesimpulannya… Kojuuro melepaskan Yukimura.

"Aku tidak menyadari ini, tapi… kurasa selama ini aku mencintaimu, Sarutobi."

Sasuke membeku, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap tidak percaya. "Kau… apa?"

"Maaf," ucap Kojuuro pelan. "Kita sama-sama tahu kalau kau mencintai Masamune dan aku mencintai Sanada, namun… entah kenapa setelah aku menyatakan perasaan pada Sanada kemarin, rasanya hambar sekali. Rasanya seperti semua bebanku hilang, dan perasaanku padanya hilang begitu saja, walau masih sedikit berbekas.

"Entah kenapa hatiku menyuruhku untuk melangkah ke sini, memberitahukan hal-hal tentang dirimu, dan dari situ aku tahu kalau aku sebenarnya mencintai kau, Sarutobi. Aku memang tulus mencintai Sanada, tapi aku tidak berusaha apa-apa untuknya, Sarutobi. Beda denganmu, aku justru merasa ingin melindungimu agar kau tidak kenapa-kenapa, agar kau tidak menangis. Makanya aku selalu galak padamu, mungkin karena itu."

Sasuke menunduk salah tingkah. "Tapi, kau 'kan mendonorkan darahmu padanya…."

"Iya sih… tapi itu juga karena terdesak."

"Jadi…?"

"Jadi…?" Kojuuro malah bingung.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa melepaskan Date. Aku masih sangat mencintainya, Katakura. Aku tidak bisa…."

Sebelum Sasuke menangis, Kojuuro sudah memeluk Sasuke duluan, menenangkannya. "Aku akan membantumu _move on_ , Sarutobi. Aku janji. Asal kau pun berniat untuk melupakan segala kenangan dengannya. Kau pasti bisa."

"Katakura."

"Ya?"

"Aku… ingin belajar mencintaimu."

Dari balik tembok, Masamune ingin ber- _fanboy_ sebenarnya. Tapi, ia masih kaget dengan pernyataan kalau ternyata selama ini Kojuuro mencintai Yukimura. Tapi… ia sudah _move on_ kelihatannya. Ia mengambil HP di sakunya, kemudian memosisikan kamera video yang mengarah tepat ke arah mereka.

Iseng, dasar.

"Aku akan membantumu, _Kresek_."

"Sialan. Katanya melupakan kenangan."

Kojuuro terkekeh, kemudian mencium kening Sasuke lembut—mengabaikan perkataan Sasuke sekarang. "Sekarang kau milikku."

Dan Masamune benar-benar ber- _fanboy_ , membuat Kojuuro dan Sasuke menoleh, langsung mengamuk mengetahui Masamune merekam mereka dengan kamera video.

"DATE!"

"MASAMUNE!"

"HAHAHA, _I KNOW RIGHT_ , KALIAN AKAN JADIAN!"

Lalu Masamune kabur ke kamar Yukimura, menghindari amukan Kojuuro dan Sasuke sambil tertawa puas.

 **The end.**

 **.b.**

A/N

Waw terkesan buru-buru banget ini. Udah ngantuk bat si gue wkkwkw maaf gak memuaskan banget epilognya :(

Makasih banget yaa yang udah baca dan _review_ cerita ini! Akhirnya ada ff multichap Mea yang kelar wkwkwk. Yaudah, abis ini mampir ke ff **Asa** ya wkwkw, Yukimura x Reader :v

Kalo kalian ngerasa ini gantung nanti bakal dibuat sekuel wkwk, tapi kayaknya enggak usah ya he he

Balesan _review_ :

 **HosokawaHinaru** : Aku juga suka banget KojuSasu! Wkwk kasian ya sama Masmun XD tapi jadinya _happy ending_ kok… ah? Dealova? Aku belom denger deh. Nanti aku coba denger ya XD jadi kepo mendadak. Nggak apa-apa kok, aku aja juga suka SKSD :v

 **Jo Hikari Yoru Seinaru** : Tadinya padahal gak ada putus-putusan dan pernyataan Koju bukan di kamar, tapi di dapur. Terus KojuSasu jadiannya di lapangan supermarket(?), lah alur sedikit ngubah mendadak. Kuat laa, kan _happy ending_ wkwk. Iya nih gara-gara PR dan tugas jadwal _update_ jadi berantakan gini. Makasih!

 **Shadow0Reader** : Bagian di restoran itu paling gak jelas, serius XD tak kasih dangdut aja biar keren(?). Kenapa nyiapin batin kan _happy_ ending hehehe (buat fangirling kali Me… #sotoy)

 **Syntax Error 404 503** : NGAKAK OYAKUTU WKKWW XDD Engga kok, Koju nggak nembak… Koju kan dah diarahin sama hatinya buat nembak Sasuke… (kok Mea jadi menjijikkan ya) wkwkw, makasih yaa!

 **Chacha Rokugatsu** : Putus tapi happy ending kok... hehe. Nggak nembak kok, cuma nyatain perasaan hehe. ini udah dilanjutt

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join all of my series, you can move on to the next fanfiction or chapter, or even follow me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **1 September 2016**

PUBLISHED: APRIL 24, 2016  
FINISHED: SEPTEMBER 1, 2016  
STATUS: COMPLETED


End file.
